A Moment in Time
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: The year is 1492 and Elena Petrova has met the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. What happens when she finds outs that he wants to break the curse of the sun and the moon? (Finnlena, Kolena, Elejah & Delena)
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I promised a oneshot with Finn and Elena, but this story kind of took off with me. I have the second chapter written, so I'd really like to know what everyone thinks and if I should continue!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Elena Petrova observed the feast with eager eyes. Being from a small town in Bulgaria, she wasn't sure what to expect when Trevor had invited her to the Lord Niklaus' birthday celebration.

She was wearing a beautiful dress of hunter green, the corset tied so tightly that she hardly dared to breathe. Trevor had been adamant that she remains by him at all times, a demand that highly annoyed Elena. She wanted to experience the party and mingle with the guests, but whenever she wandered too far, Trevor was there with a hand on her shoulder guiding her back to him.

"Lord Elijah!" Trevor called, bowing when a man with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes came over to them.

"Hello, Trevor," he greeted, his poise exuding arrogance. The man was well dressed and attractive and he _obviously_ knew it.

Trevor took Elena's hand and passed it to Lord Elijah with a flourish, "May I introduce Elena Petrova."

Elena curtsied respectively, a small smile playing on her lips as she met his eyes, "A pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

As soon as Lord Elijah's eyes landed on Elena, her heart stopped. He gazed at her like he had never seen a woman before in his life and it unnerved her greatly. She swallowed uncomfortably, looking away from him slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Petrova," he said softly, bringing her hand to his mouth and brushing a tender kiss across her knuckles. He gently released her hand and she readily reclaimed it, burying it in the satin of her dress as she tried to maintain an amicable expression.

"Miss Petrova is from Bulgaria, my Lord," Trevor boasted, a smile on his face as he started at her like a prize, "She was sent here by her family to get a better life."

Lord Elijah's mouth cocked in a secretive smile as he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Well then, by all means she should be introduced to the guest of honor. He should be around here somewhere."

She watched as both Trevor and Lord Elijah looked around the room for the man in question. Something felt off, but she wasn't quite sure what. The Lord Elijah's attention was caught as he motioned towards the door, "There he is."

Elena followed his hand and her eyes landed on a man with golden hair and bright blue eyes that seemed cold. He walked to them slowly, his eyes only on Elena.

"Miss Petrova, may I introduce the Lord Niklaus," Lord Elijah said with that same secretive smile.

Lord Niklaus smiled at her, his eyes wide as he took her in. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it and murmured, "Miss Petrova, how lovely to meet you. You are…an exquisite beauty to say the least."

Elena curtsied and blushed, "Thank you, Lord Niklaus."

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please, call me Klaus."

* * *

It wasn't long before Lord Niklaus had convinced Trevor to allow Elena to move into the palace with his family. The grounds of the palace were beautiful, she admitted, but she had yet to feel any warmth from either brother. Elena was aware that they had more siblings, but she had yet to meet any of them.

Most days she was left alone, so she spent her time exploring. Some days she would sit and read in the gardens for hours and other days she would stay in her room and study to learn more about the world around her.

Lord Niklaus had not shown her any more interest since the night of the festivities and neither had Lord Elijah. She had to admit that she was grateful for the lack of attention; she would rather be left alone than fawned over.

Today, she was wandering about the garden, a book in her hand. Every time she read outside, she tried to discover a new place. Her feet led her to an obscure part of the gardens, surrounded by water fountains and flowers of brilliant colors. She smoothed out her dress before taking a seat in front of one of the large trees, resting her spine against the sturdy trunk.

Her mind became lost in the words of her book and she had yet to notice a figure standing in front of her until they cleared their throat.

Looking up abruptly, her brows knitted together as she tried to recall his face. Smile hesitantly, she softly said, "Hello."

The man in front of her had brown hair and soft hazel eyes. He seemed to have a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he took her in; a simple peasant girl adorned in a stunning gown while sitting in a garden and reading. She looked so happy and her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. He cleared his throat once more before he spoke, "Hello, Miss Petrova."

"I would stand and greet you, sir, but I have yet to learn your name," she said, a small giggle erupting from her throat, "However, you seem to know who I am."

The man's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her giggle, clearly enthused that he could bring forth such a reaction from a delicate creature. Kneeling down in front of her, he bowed his head in amusement before meeting her gaze once more, "Excuse me for my lack of manners, Miss Petrova. My name is Finn Mikaelson."

Realization crashed upon her as she shot up and curtsied deeply to him, "My apologies, Lord Finn. I did not know who you were, otherwise I would have greeted you properly."

Startled at her sudden change of demeanor, he stood as well and offered her a small bow in return, "My dear, you do not have to greet me in such a way. If I wished to have my title used, I would have introduced myself using it."

"Forgive me, my Lord," she murmured softly, still keeping her eyes downcast.

Pursing his lips, he tilted her face to look at him, her wide doe eyes staring at him in shock. His face became more relaxed upon seeing her eyes as he spoke softly, "Please, Miss Petrova, do not apologize. I would very much like if you called me Finn. No title or anything like that."

"I-I was not raised that way, my Lord," she stuttered, looking anywhere but his face, "I owe you respect in light that I am only a peasant."

"A peasant in a Lady's gown," he observed, causing her to blush scarlet, "You are definitely more than a mere peasant, Miss Petrova."

* * *

After the awkward encounter with Lord Finn in the gardens, Elena had yet to go out again. She didn't want to say the wrong thing in his presence and feared that he may decide to punish her for her lack of correct titles.

"Miss Elena?" Her handmaiden Bonnie said from the doorway to her room. The small girl was often fearful, but she seemed at ease when she was alone with Elena.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"The Lords Elijah and Niklaus request your presence at dinner tonight…" she said almost hesitantly, looking any where but the brunette, "I know you don't wish to dine with them, but the Lord Elijah insisted."

Elena looked down at her hands before softly setting her book down on the end table beside her bed. She plastered a polite smile on her face as she nodded, "Of course, Bonnie. I'm sure it would be lovely to dine with both of them."

The handmaiden nodded sheepishly as she went to Elena's wardrobe, selecting a light pink one from the inside. She lay the dress across the foot of the bed, fluffing the skirt slightly, "I think this will be acceptable for tonight, Miss Elena. The Lords asked that you join them in an hour. Will you need help with your dress?"

"No, of course not, Bonnie," Elena said softly, staring at the dress, "I'll be sure to be ready in an hour. Thank you for your help."

Bonnie curtsied slightly, "You're very welcome, Miss Elena."

* * *

Before her hour was up, there was a sharp knock on her door and when Elena opened it she was face to face with Lord Elijah.

"Lord Elijah," she gasped slightly, lowering her eyes as she curtsied, "I was just about to head down to the dining hall. Am I late, my Lord?"

He shook his head slightly, "Not at all, Miss Petrova. I was merely wondering if you would mind having a little chat with me before dinner."

"Of course, Lord Elijah," she nodded as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to what she assumed was one of the many other studies in the palace.

Her heart thumped heavily as she took a seat on one of the couches adorning the room. Lord Elijah still made her nervous and she didn't like being alone with him in any capacity. She clasped her hands together in her lap to keep them from shaking as she stared expectantly at him.

"Miss Petrova, I hope you understand that you are able to do whatever you'd like while you're staying with my family," Lord Elijah started as he took a seat across from her, "You are, by no means, a prisoner in our home and we'd all like for you to be comfortable with us."

"I understand, my Lord," she nodded, worrying her bottom lip slightly with her teeth, "I suppose I'm not used to such an…estranged family dynamic. In my home of Bulgaria, families are always together, especially at meal times and the like. I'm not accustomed to merely seeing my housemates once a week or less."

Lord Elijah pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes becoming distance with thought, "I suppose you're correct, however my family has spent the better part of our…existence in such an arrangement. We see each other when necessary and try not to overwhelm each other with our presence."

Elena smiled a little with understanding. Some families were hard to bear and she understood that. But her own family was so close knit that it was hard being away from them at all. She missed her mama and papa so much that it felt as if her heart might break inside of her chest.

"Trevor said that your family sent you here from Bulgaria," Lord Elijah started, pulling her from her sad thoughts. She nodded and he continued, "My family and I would like to aid you in your endeavor to better your life; he would like to offer you the position of a Lady while you're with us. That should help your social standing with the bachelors in this part of the country dramatically."

She was speechless. She had never known a man to offer such things and the idea of being a Lady was unknown to her. She bowed her head in thanks as she spoke softly, "Thank you for your kindness, my Lord, however I'm not exactly looking for a husband right now. I am only sixteen winters."

"Marriage does not need to be discussed right now, Miss Petrova," he assured, "We would just like you to feel comfortable with our family. You're allowed to come and go as you please, we just ask that you conduct yourself as a _Lady_ should."

"I shall, Lord Elijah," she whispered softly, gratitude filling her features, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, _Lady_ Elena."

* * *

"I assure you, Niklaus, she won't be leaving any time soon," Elijah said as he tried to console his brother.

Klaus shook his head in exasperation, "She's the _doppelganger_ , Elijah! I practically have everything I need to lift this curse and yet the bloody moonstone is nowhere to be found!"

"Our men are working on it," Elijah said dryly, "It's hard to find something when you have absolutely nothing to go on. The stone has been lost for over five hundred years; it won't turn up overnight."

Klaus ran a distressed hand through his blonde locks, "She can't be permitted to leave until it's found. I can't afford to lose her when I'm _so close_ to finally being rid of what our mother has bestowed upon me. The werewolf and vampire are already waiting in the wings, the moonstone is nowhere to be found, and the doppelganger is clueless to this entire thing."

"I've already granted her freedom, Niklaus. I cannot rescind it and risk her feeling imprisoned; we need her to be willing, not waiting for a chance to run."

Klaus scoffed, "As if she would get very far. She's a human!"

"No prisoners," Elijah said firmly, "She will be permitted to live her life as she sees fit until the time the moonstone is recovered. Then, we will continue with our plans."

* * *

After dinner, Elena seemed to feel much more at ease around Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah. Lord Elijah seemed to truly want her to be happy in their home and the thought pleased her immensely.

Tomorrow, she would put her newfound freedom to the test and go into town. She missed being surrounded by people and she desperately needed interaction of some sort. She lay in bed, exciting for the following day, but sleep would not come. She had worked herself up and her mind was now fully awake.

Sighing, she slipped out of bed and decided to wander to the study on her floor. Reading always put her in a relaxed state and that's what she needed. Once she reached the study, she hummed to herself as she appraised the books, brushing her fingers delicately over the spines.

"Do you always peruse the library this late, my Lady?"

Elena jumped in surprise, not realizing that she was no longer alone. She turned and her eyes opened slightly wider before she curtsied softly, "I beg your pardon, Lord Finn. I was unaware that anyone was awake at such an hour."

"I hear that my brother granted your freedom among the palace," Lord Finn said, picking up a book from one of the shelves, "So, that means you are allowed to do whatever you please no matter the time."

She blushed before she plucked a book from the shelf and sat on the couch in the room. Curiosity won out as she looked up at Lord Finn surprised to find that he was already staring at her. She cleared her throat, "If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I heard you," he shrugged in nonchalance, "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Elena looked mortified for a moment, "You _heard_ me? I am so sorry, my Lord! I did not realize I was being so loud…"

Lord Finn shook his head vehemently, "No, my Lady, you are fine. I…have exceptional hearing and my room is merely down the hall. A Lord should _always_ check on a Lady."

She blushed and looked down before setting her book aside and standing gracefully. Offering him a small smile, she said, "Thank you for keeping my company, my Lord, but I fear I've taken up too much of your time this night. I shall retire and perhaps we'll come across each other tomorrow."

Lord Finn nodded and strode over to her, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss across her knuckles, "Until tomorrow, my Lady."

* * *

Walking back to her room, she heard a peculiar sound coming from a closed door down the hall. Her eyebrows creased as she followed the sound, worry beginning to roll off of her in waves.

Elena stopped outside the door for a moment before she pushed it open, gasping at the sight it revealed.

A man was holding a woman forcefully in his arms and his mouth seemed to be fastened painfully to her bared neck. The woman was crying as the man held her tighter as she paled dramatically.

"You're hurting her!" Elena cried, startling the couple and causing the man to look up and growl slightly.

Lord Niklaus showed no recognition as he stared at her, crimson liquid dripping from his neck before breaking the woman's neck and pushing her away to the floor.

"Oh, Elena, darling, you just couldn't stay asleep, could you?" Lord Niklaus said as he sauntered over to her, a cruel smirk on his face, "You weren't supposed to see this quite yet. I hoped I could keep you ignorant for as long as possible, but, alas, curiosity killed the cat."

"W-what do you want?" Elena stuttered out, fear wracking her small body and causing her to shake like a leaf.

He grabbed her face and forced her to look into his icy blue eyes as he spoke demandingly, "I want you to forget. You will remember going to sleep and nothing more."

"I will forget," she repeated robotically and he was gone with the woman's body, leaving her alone in the empty room, confused and tired.

* * *

"Lady Elena, are you all right?" Finn asked worriedly, observing her with interest as she was focused intently on the book in her hands.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked up, her eyes clouded slightly, "I'm sorry, my Lord, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were all right, my Lady," he repeated slowly, coming to stand beside her and setting his hand gently on her arm, "You've been acting most peculiar this morning."

Elena was startled by his touch, but pursed her lips, "I'm sorry, my Lord. I…I slept quite fitfully last night," she paused and gave him a small smile, "I'm sure I'll return to myself once I have a good night's rest."

His mouth was set in a firm line as he looked her over. Her normal wide expressive eyes were dull and seemed diluted somehow. He had been used to seeing her happy and smiling; her new expressions were causing him to feel an unknown sensation.

Anger came over him as he realized the cause of her lightless eyes. He had been around for many centuries; he could tell when someone was compelled or not. He knew that Elijah was not a man to compel someone unless absolutely necessary and Rebekah and Kol were still away for at least a fortnight, and that left Klaus as the culprit.

Finn nodded slightly before excusing himself, "Pardon my leave, Lady Elena. I need to have a conversation with my brother."

"Oh," she said softly, sadness creeping into her delicate features, "Of course, my Lord."

Finn left Elena sitting on the couch and made his way to his brother's quarters. An unknown sense of protectiveness washed over him at the thought of Elena having her free will abused in any way. Rebekah hadn't needed anyone to protect her in such a long time and it was refreshing how Elena seemed to be comfortable with him despite her current predicament of being 'held' at their palace.  
Throwing open a door without a care, Finn strode inside, his eyes instantly seeking Klaus hunched over the desk adorning the corner of his room.

Klaus looked up boringly, his eyes boring into his older brother as he drawled, "What do you need, Finn? I assume by your face that this isn't simply a social call."

The elder nearly cursed himself as he felt the change in his face. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his true nature to recede as he reined in his composure. Gritting his teeth, he spoke calmly, "Why has Elena been compelled?"

"How do you know that she was?" Klaus asked sharply, "Is she remembering anything?"

"What is there for her to remember, Niklaus?" Finn demanded, slamming his fist down on the table hard.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you can't take away her free will!" He cried, running a distressed hand through his long hair, "She's a human being-"

Klaus gave a sharp laugh, "Exactly! She's a _human being_. She's at the bottom of the food chain; we're at the top. She is nothing, Finn."

"She's what you need to break that damned curse," Finn shot back, anger bubbling under his mostly calm façade, "That should put her a little higher up than a human on your ridiculous chain. She's the doppelganger; a supernatural being. Not a mere human."

"Fine, fine," Klaus conceded, waving his hand in dismissal, "If it's so important that you know, then I'll tell you," he sighed, obviously not accustomed to bending to the will of his brother, "She merely caught me feeding and I felt that she didn't need to know of the vampirism that plagues our family. I compelled her to forget and go to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. I didn't take away her free will or compel her to do anything. I simply took an unpleasant memory."

Finn sighed in relief, a weight seemingly lifted off his chest as he spoke, "No more compulsion, brother. She deserves more than that."

* * *

 **What do you think? I'm so nervous about posting this because the fandom doesn't really like Finn...and I love him! Gah! Leave a review, please.**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Still nervous about this story. Also, keep in mind that Elena's only sixteen, almost seventeen, so she's still pretty young and naive about a lot of things.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Lady Elena, would you care to join me for a walk about the gardens?" Lord Finn asked as he approached Elena's sitting form in the music room.

Her slender fingers stilled on the piano keys as she looked up, a smile coming across her face, "I would love to, my Lord."

She took his arm and allowed him to lead her from the palace, trying to keep her blush from breaking through. She felt the most comfortable around Lord Finn and she was thankful that he sought her out that day. She had been feeling most lonely in the palace since Lord Elijah had granted her freedom among the city. She had no reason to go into town alone and had decided to bury herself in books and music.

Lord Finn sensed her happiness and led her to a wall of roses, looking down at her with a smile on his lips, "What are you thinking about, my Lady?"

"How beautiful the roses are, my Lord," she said softly, reaching out and brushing the baby soft pink petals of the flower fondly, "We don't have roses like this in my homeland. It most peculiar to see such a color that seems so pure."

"What colors are you familiar in seeing, my Lady?"

Her brow scrunched adorably as she thought about it, "Yellow. We have many yellow roses in my country."

Lord Finn nodded before gesturing to the next row of roses, "And what do you think of these roses?"

Elena turned and cringed as she saw the roses in question. The crimson color of the flowers seemed to cause a sense of anxiety that she couldn't place. Her small hands began to shake as she looked away, turning her back to the flowers and gazing at the rest of the gardens instead. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steel her voice, "I do not care for the color, my Lord. It…it is not one I favor."

Hearing the shake in her voice, he wanted to smack himself as he realized what the color must've reminded her off. She may not have the full memory of witnessing Klaus feed, but he was sure that she was retaining some memory of it, however small it might be.

"Come, my dear," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her away from the bad memories plaguing her mind, "May haps there's a different part of the gardens you would enjoy more."

Elena nodded gratefully and was surprised when they stood in front of one of the many fountains on the property. Disentangling herself from him, she stepped closer and ran her fingertips along the water, delighting in the cool nip that graced her.

"Do you swim, my Lady?" Lord Finn asked, hovering behind her.

"Not very well," she admitted, before turning to face him, "I know enough to not drown, but surely there is more to know than just that."

He laughed, "If you'd like to practice, there's a pond against the north side of the palace. I would make sure that no one would bother you."

"And who would there be to possibly bother me?" She asked cheekily, a coquettish smile gracing her full lips as her doe eyes sparkled, "Lords Elijah and Niklaus hardly leave the palace. I think you'd rather have me all to yourself, my Lord."

"As appealing as that sounds, Lady Elena, I assure you that my other siblings will be arriving home eventually," he smiled, "And I'm quite sure that my brother wouldn't mind gazing upon your beauty."

Elena blushed, "I may have the title of _Lady_ , my Lord, but underneath all of this I am still but a peasant. Your brother would rather associate with ladies of noble birth, I'm sure."

"Do not discredit yourself, my Lady," Finn said softly. Did this woman in front of him truly not see just how beautiful she was? She could use her looks to her advantage and try to gain favor with Klaus, yet she reserved herself to being nothing more than a peasant girl. Sighing, he shook his head as he gazed into her chocolate eyes, "You are just as beautiful as a woman who comes from noble birth. Any man would be considered foolish to look away from you."

She looked down for a moment before meeting his stare once more, "If I may be so bold, my Lord, you and your brothers are all of marrying age, yet you remain alone."

"Yes," Finn acknowledged, "I suppose you could say that we have yet to find a suitable woman to…tolerate us."

"You do not need to be tolerated, my Lord," she said honestly, reaching forward and grasping his large hand in her small one, " I cannot speak for your brothers, but I find your company most enjoyable. I know it must seem silly because I am still so young, but you are more than tolerable to me."

That weird sensation was back in his chest as soon as her speech left her lips. She was something else, that was certain, but what could she possibly mean to him? He was a vampire. An _Original_ vampire. He had no business even considering a stirring for a human girl. Especially when Klaus was simply going to sacrifice her for the sake of his curse.

Pushing away his thoughts, he gathered his wits as he cleared his throat, "Come, my Lady. It will be dark soon. We should retire before it gets too late."

* * *

Elena giggled as she ran through the gardens, the wind blowing wildly through her long mahogany hair, a chuckling Finn on her heels.

She had begun to become more lax with her appearance, allowing herself to be in simpler dresses and not tying her hair up elegantly. Her nose was buried in books whenever she was alone and she saw no need to dress up for her literary company.

Lord Finn had called on her more often in the past week, always seeking her company even if it was just for afternoon tea. He suggested books for her to read and even taught her a few new pieces on the piano, always correcting her gently when she played the wrong key. He had even been more lax in her title that, in return, caused her to slip sometimes as well.

Coming to a stop in front of a large oak tree, she turned and grabbed her middle, nearly in a fit of giggles as she gasped out, "Why…why do you…never catch me?"

Lord Finn stopped a good five feet from her, taking in her flushed cheeks and inviting brown eyes, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face, "If I catch you, my dear Elena, then the game will be over. It's much more enjoyable to chase you until you tire."

"But once I tire, the game is over, is it not?" She asked cheekily, leaning her back against the tree. She loved when he chased her. She loved being something worthwhile that he would engage in, willingly wasting time.

He regarded her with interest, trying to decipher her angle before he finally said with certainty. "In a way, yes, but then the game restarts the next day and I have all day to chase you once more."

She laughed, "I quite enjoy this game, but I'd like it if you were to catch me at least once, my Lord."

He watched as she abruptly fell to the ground and spread her arms wide as she stared at the sky. His brow furrowed as he observed her, his curiosity piqued, "My dear, what on earth are you doing?"

"Do you believe in love, Lord Finn?" She asked so softly that his advanced hearing only barely picked it up.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, "I must admit that I used to. But when one has been around for so long, it seems as if love is merely a fool's dream."

"You're not nearly old enough to discredit the thought of love, my Lord," she said wistfully before tilting her head up to look at him, "If one ceases to believe in love, then what is the point? How do we go on in our lives without a goal that we would fall in love?"

"That ' _we would fall in love_ '?" Lord Finn sputtered slightly, his eyes wide at her words.

She blushed crimson as she averted her eyes from his form, "I merely meant in general, my Lord. Please, forgive me for my foolish words; sometimes I speak without thinking."

"Never apologize for your words, my sweet," he said softly, sitting down by her head and running a lazy hand through her dark locks that were splayed upon the grass, "I find that the most honest words are spoke when the mind isn't paying attention."

Elena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand playing with her hair. Normally, she would shy away from such an intimate touch of a man, but she found herself enjoying it immensely. The warm daylight was beating down on her and she felt herself become alive with the gardens around her.

"What are you thinking about, my Lady?" He asked softly, his gaze never wavering from her angelic face.

"I'm thinking about how it would feel to fall in love," she said quietly, keeping her eyes closed, "Would it feel natural, as if being eased into it? Or would it feel as if you were falling with no destination?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, equally as quiet, "However, I'd like to think that it would feel like a bit of both," he paused his ministrations of stroking her hair as he became lost in thought, "It should feel natural to be that close to a person you're falling in love with, but it should also be an adventure. It should never be dull."

"Never dull," she repeated in a whisper, opening her eyes against the sunlight and seeking the comforting hazel eyes she'd been getting lost in for weeks, "I would think that I'd like something like that."

Lord Finn reached out a stroked her cheek softly, "You will have that, my dear. You'll get to experience love and all that it has to offer."

* * *

Elena lay in her bed, her mind going over the events of the day. What on earth was she doing with Lord Finn? She had never grown attached to a male before and the thought was beginning to frighten her. In her mind, she had all these romantic notions of how relationships were supposed be, but she wasn't sure. Her parents' marriage was a result of an arrangement and there had been no love there, but she had seen her friends fall head over heels for men in their village.

She wanted love, not practicality. She wanted passion and happiness and security. While she was young, her heart knew what it desired. Perhaps she was confusing a relationship with a mere friendship, but Lord Finn was unlike anyone she had met.

Sighing, she rolled over and begged sleep to claim her so her mind would cease working. The thoughts running through her head her beginning to make her dizzy. Sudden small pains were digging into her abdomen and she gritted her teeth slightly. She had never experienced a pain as sharp as this and it worried her slightly. Closing her eyes tightly against the pain, she felt the sticky tendrils of sleep come over her and she submitted willingly.

* * *

Finn laid in bed, listening to her breathing even out. He had wondered why it had taken her so long to fall asleep, but he didn't dwell on it. His vampire hearing was both a blessing and a curse depending on the situation and being able to monitor what she was doing from so far away was a bit of both.

Five centuries was a long time to be without love, yet he had never found a woman worthy of such affection. Even when he was human, he had not come across a woman worth sharing his bed and he refused to lay with a woman he had no feelings for.

After his transition, his morals had become even more intense. Each of his siblings had abandoned their humanity and gave into the bloodlust, yet Finn couldn't. Perhaps it was because he was the oldest, but he simply couldn't let his vampirific nature win against his humanity.

Elena intrigued him, far more than he'd care to admit. Klaus had always said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness and he didn't dare admit his love for her, even if it was still just budding. He couldn't fathom for her to be used against him in any way; he would never allow anything bad to happen to her because of him.

Finn turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling when the coppery smell of blood hit his nostrils. Leaping from the bed, he was instantly alert as he followed the scent, his face draining of color when he was led to Elena's room. From inside, he could hear slight whimpers and soft moans and he wasted no time slipping inside to confront whatever was hurting her.

He was greeted by emptiness; Elena was in her bed, illuminated by the few candles that were still burning in her room, seemingly having a nightmare, but that didn't explain the smell of blood. He cautiously walked over to her, apprehension coloring his noble features until he stood by her bedside, watching her in confusion.

"No…please…" Elena whimpered, thrashing about amongst the feather comforters. Moisture sparkled on her brow and her hair was damp with sweat, her body only becoming more tangled in the bedding as she moved.

Finn reached out hesitantly, stroking his hand along her cheek as he cooed, "Elena? Elena, darling, wake up, please."

Her eyelids fluttered before she gasped and opened her eyes, "No! No, please…"

"It's all right, Elena," he said softly, trying not to spook her anymore than she already was, "You're safe, you were dreaming."

Her brown eyes looked up at him in confusion, betraying her own fear as she whispered, "Finn? What…what happened?"

He sat down beside her, taking her hand and rubbing reassuring circles along the back of it, "You're okay now. I could hear you…you were upset and I thought I should come check on you."

Before she could think any better of it, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it had been horrible. She had felt alone and she had been in so much pain. Crying into his tunic, he could hear her muffled apologies.

Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around her as he stroked her hair. She needed comfort and he could give her that much at least. She deserved someone that cared about her for her in the forsaken castle and he was more than ready to accept that position. Placing a comforting kiss atop her head he murmured, "Everything's all right now. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise, darling."

"It hurts," she whimpered, clinging to him tighter. The pains in her stomach had increased tenfold and she was almost positive that was the cause of her nightmare to begin with.

Finn's brow furrowed as he caught the sense of blood once more. Taking her shoulders, he pulled her away so he could look at her as he asked, "What hurts, my dear?" He cradled her delicate face in his hands and thumbed away her tears, "Tell me so that I may help you."

"My s-stomach," she stuttered, looking down.

"Show me," he commanded softly, letting go of her face reluctantly.

Elena complied, sitting up more and untangling herself from the mess she had made. Throwing back the comforters, she gasped in horror seeing her nightdress stained with dark crimson. She reached out and drew her slip further up her legs to reveal more blood stained across her thighs. Looking up, her brown eyes were wide in confusion and alarm at what was happening.

As soon as he had seen where the blood was coming from, he knew what was happening. His Elena was merely becoming a woman and she had no idea how to handle it. To say she was innocent would be an understatement; she didn't seem to know much, if anything, about her own body yet. His vampire features were begging to come out and play, but the human side of him did not see her as a meal. No, his human side recognized her as a girl that he cared deeply about; he couldn't harm her no matter how tempting she may be.

"W-what's wrong w-w-with m-me?" She sobbed, her small fingers digging into the lace of her slip harshly. Tears were running down her cheeks in earnest as she looked to him for answers that she didn't have.

Taking a deep breath, Finn carefully took her hands in his, staring into her eyes to help calm her, "Everything is fine, Elena. When…when a girl reaches a certain point in her life, she becomes a young lady and that results in…what you're experiencing now. I can call your handmaiden in here if you'd like. It's, ah, not exactly appropriate for me to be having this conversation with you. It's normally a woman to woman matter."

She nodded, looking down with embarrassment. Her voice was so small when she spoke that he almost felt his heart break, "Can you help me clean up? I…I would just like to go back to sleep…"

Placing a kiss to her forehead, he got up and disappeared, returning with a bowl of water and a few towels. Sitting once more on the bed, he dipped one of the towels in the water and wrung it out before lifting her slip slightly. He rubbed away the crimson that was staining her thighs, always careful to remain modest about his actions. He focused on the small sobs that were still escaping her chest and felt pity for her. She needed to be home with her family, not hidden away in some palace waiting to be sacrificed.

When Finn was satisfied with his work, he picked her up, setting her on one of the chairs in her room. Turning his attention back to the bed, he methodically stripped the blankets and comforters before replacing them with fresh ones. He went to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean nightdress and handed it to her, turning around as he spoke, "Change into that, my Lady. I won't look until you've finished."

Elena took off her ruined nightdress and quickly slipped the new one on, making a noise of completion when she was finished. When he turned to face her again, his face was full of concern as he scooped her up once more and set her atop the fluffy blankets, making sure that she as comfortable.

Laying her back, he pulled the blankets around her, making her cozy inside. Giving her a gentle smile, he whispered, "If you need anything, come get me, my darling. I'll be sure to send your handmaiden in first thing tomorrow."

She looked up at him gratefully, "Thank you, Finn. I don't know what I would've done if I was alone…"

"You're safe as long as I'm around," he said softly, bending down and kissing her forehead lovingly, "I promise."

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Elena had discovered Klaus feeding. She and Finn had begun to create a sort of friendship, which greatly please Klaus.

"You've seemed to befriend the doppelganger, brother," Klaus observed as he sat across from Finn at the breakfast table, "It's probably a good thing that you've been preoccupying her time; we wouldn't want her to grow suspicious, would we?"

Finn gritted his teeth, "Of course not. She's no trouble at all."

"It would seem as if you care for this girl," Klaus observed, a cruel smile forming on his lips, "You realize that once the moonstone is found, she will meet her end, correct? There's no reason to form an attachment to her."

The sharp retort died on his lips as Elijah strode in, a parchment letter in his hand. He cleared his throat before handing it to Klaus and smiling, "Kol will be returning by nightfall tomorrow; Rebekah will be staying behind and following up a lead. She seems to think that this particular informant will pan out. She practically guaranteed we'd have the moonstone by the next full moon."

"Finally," Klaus whispered, his eyes glinting maliciously, "I've been waiting for centuries and to have the knowledge that the curse will be broken is a relief and an excitement all in one."

"The full moon is still almost a month away," Finn observed, distaste coloring his tone.

Elijah looked at his elder brother with confusion, "Finn, are you no longer wanting to help our brother with his endeavors?"

"Why should I help him murder an innocent girl?" The eldest stood, his lip curling in anger, "What has she done to deserve such a fate? She's merely sixteen years old! Couldn't she be allowed to live the rest of her natural life before you take it from her?" He looked at Klaus, his eyes beseeching him to see reason, "You've waited this long, Niklaus, what's a few more decades? You don't have to cut her life short for your own gain."

"You'd side against your own brother for a girl?" Klaus asked in disbelief. None of his brothers had ever dared to defy him, what was so different now? Standing up, he rounded on Finn, the veins beneath his eyes darkening slightly, "Do you forget where your loyalty lies? It should lie with your _family_ , not a simple peasant girl! We promised always and forever. And, besides, she is nearly seventeen. Her birthday falls on the summer solstice; seventeen is still a long life in this country."

Finn sighed exasperatedly, "Perhaps I'm tired of always and forever."

* * *

 **Awful? Horrible? Or did you actually like it? Rebekah and Elena bonding will be in the next chapter!**

 **Leave a review, pretty please!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy! Not beta'd or anything because I wanted to get this up quick. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Rebekah, why on earth do I need to wear this?" Elena whined as the blonde cinched up the corset on the back of her dress.

As soon as Rebekah had returned home, she and Elena had become almost as close as sisters. Being the only girl, the blonde was desperate for any female companionship and Elena was more than happy to fill that role.

There had been talk of a ball and Elena was excited and nervous all at once. She wasn't accustomed to wearing such elegant gowns, but since Lord Finn had asked to escort her, she could hardly say no.

"Because," Rebekah huffed, giving the strings a final tug and tying them in place, "Elijah and Nik decided that you're to be taken in officially by us."

"So…I'm their ward?"

"Precisely. That means, once it's approved by the courts, that you can marry and do all the tedious things that humans do," Rebekah said, a certain sadness clouding her eyes.

Elena gave a small laugh, "The things _humans_ do? Surely you want the same. Every girl wants to get married and have children. And you're older than I am!"

The blonde turned away from her, choosing to stare out the grand window beside the dressing mirror instead. Of course she wanted to be married and have children, but that dream had been left unfulfilled for the past five hundred years. Sighing, she said, "Some women are born to happy lives, Elena, and others are simply meant to be stationary. It seems like such a long time since I've had time to actually sit down and have a normal life and I'm afraid that I'm not certain of how to maintain such a normalcy."

"I'm sorry," Elena said softly, not quite understanding what the elder girl meant. How on earth can someone so young be so ancient? How could she have given up on happiness so early on? Reaching out, she placed her hand on the blonde's arm comfortingly, "I'm here if you need to talk."

Wiping her eyes, Rebekah turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face, "No matter. Kol should be home tonight."

"Kol?"

"My brother," she answered, "We're the closest in age and I'm quite sure he'll take a liking to you."

Elena stuttered, "I-I'm not really looking for anyone at the moment, but thank you, Rebekah."

The blonde gave her a wry smile, "Is that because you're holding out for Finn? I've seen the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching…"

Elena turned bright red, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Had they been that obvious? Surely no one else had noticed. Ever since the night he comforted her, they had grown much closer. She felt as if he was everything she was looking for in a man.

"I knew it!" Rebekah screeched triumphantly, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We're not seeing each other," the brunette instantly denied, shaking her head, "I am too young for him and I'm sure he feels the same. Besides, there are women of noble birth who I'm sure are tripping over themselves to become his wife. I…I am a nobody in the grand scheme of things, I'm afraid."

"Finn has never cared much for politics or what is deemed proper by society," Rebekah mused softly, fiddling with a few dresses in her closet, "And I'm sure he would regard you no differently based on the specifics of your birth. He's smitten with you, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Elena was walking around the gardens, admiring the new flowers that had been brought from a few kingdoms away. Their colors were so rich that they didn't even look real.

"Lady Elena," Lord Finn called from behind her.

Turning around, her eyes lit up as soon as they landed on him. She curtsied slightly and smiled, "My Lord. Isn't it a bit late for you to normally be walking about the gardens?"

"I should be telling you the same, my Lady," he chided jokingly, "It's not exactly safe for a woman such as yourself to be out here alone at dark."

She laughed, "And what would possibly harm me? A wild animal? I'm sure the grounds are patrolled very carefully, my Lord."

Lord Finn grimaced, looking down. How he wished he could tell her of what was happening. He didn't want her sacrificed for his brother as if she meant nothing. Elena had filtered into his life when he thought all was lost and all he wanted was to protect her against everything that he could; even his own family.

"Why are you out here so late, my dear?" He asked, concern coloring his voice as he watched her.

Elena shrugged lightly, "Your sister said that your youngest brother would be returning tonight and I wasn't sure if I should intrude on a family gathering."

He sighed mentally. Of course Kol would choose today to come back. After a mishap with the moonstone, Rebekah had returned earlier than planned and Kol had stayed behind to try to track it once more, but it had been fruitless. The moonstone had disappeared with a coven of witches and was unable to be tracked.

Klaus had been left in such a bitter would that it was surprising that he hadn't torn a town apart or something of the sort. Elijah had done everything he could to try to remedy things, but Klaus was inconsolable; waiting five hundred years for something to slip through your fingers could do that to you.

"Have we not made it clear that you're a part of our family?" Lord Finn asked, puzzled.

She fidgeted slightly, pulling at the petals of one of the roses in front of her, "You have. You all have, I just…I'm not sure how to interact with you all. Lords Elijah and Klaus seem to only talk to me when absolutely necessary; otherwise I'm simply a nuisance. Lady Rebekah and I get along splendidly and I'm very grateful for her friendship."

"And what of me, my Lady?" He asked cautiously.

"You…" she let out a deep breath, turning her doe eyes on him, "You make me feel things that I shouldn't. I'm not a Lady, not truly and the thoughts I have would be deemed inappropriate at best. I enjoy spending time with you much more than I should and I feel as if I'm simply getting my hopes up."

Lord Finn's heart felt as if it had stopped. Surely this girl, this human, couldn't be saying what he thought she was? He wasn't a man…he was a monster. A bloodthirsty monster that could rip her apart if he decided to.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly, avoided eye contact as her cheeks burned, "I shouldn't be speaking so forward with you, my Lord. I know I am still so young and I have not been taken in quite yet, but I felt as if you would understand."

"It doesn't matter if you are a Lady by birth or not, my dear," he stated softly, reaching his hand out and brushing his fingers along her smooth olive cheek, "I'm quite certain that we feel the same way about each other, but…I'm sure that you want someone who's closer in age to yourself. I know under normal circumstances you wouldn't get to pick whom you marry, but you have free reign here. You can choose your life, Elena, and no one here will stop you. We want you to be happy… _I_ want you to be happy."

She leaned into his touch, a small smile tugging at her full lips, "And what if I believe that I would be happy with you? Would you deny me that?"

He chuckled, "I'm not in the habit of denying you anything, my love. I would move the heavens and stars for you if only you asked."

"Then what is stopping us? Why should we wait?" Elena asked indignantly, stepping closer to him, "If we feel the same…we should act on it, should we not?"

"There's things you don't know about me," Lord Finn said slowly, being careful with his words, "Things that would most likely scare you away as soon as you found out. And I enjoy our companionship much more than to risk it on a few secrets."

Her brows creased, "Shouldn't I be able to make my own decisions?"

He paused. Of course, she was right. She had a right to make her own decisions and he could always compel her should it end badly, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. He'd rather confer with his brothers and see what the best course of action was.

"Come," he said, extending his hand to her, "It's getting much too cold for you to be outside."

* * *

Elena crept down the stone staircase, trying hard not to trip over her nightgown. Judging by the darkness peaking through the windows, she guessed it was still a few hours away from dawn.

She had woken up with her throat being parched and her handmaiden had forgotten to refill the jug by her bed and that had left her to venture downstairs.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet and she shivered as she padded towards the kitchen area. Walking in, she swiftly got a cup and filled it with water before downing it in a single gulp.

"It's not often that we have such pretty little things strolling around at night," a dark voice said from behind her.

Whirling around, she came face to face with a man that looked quite like Elijah, but younger. She stuttered slightly, "W-who are you?"

"My name's Kol, darling," he drawled, his cocoa eyes glinting with mischief, "And you must be the doppelganger, right?"

Elena face scrunched up in confusion, "Doppel-what?"

"Ah," Kol said, tapping his index finger against his chin, "You don't know about that yet. Don't worry, you will soon enough. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about quite yet." He moved past her and hopped up on the counter, grabbing an apple and staring at her, "So, darling, how is my family treating you? I've heard that you've been here for a few months."

She nodded shyly, averting his eyes, "Yes. Your family has been very kind to me. I'm very fortunate to have happened upon them."

"A little too fortunate, eh?" He asked, a smirk on his face, "Didn't you ever wonder why Elijah and Klaus just swooped you away and brought you here?"

"I-I-"

"Or was it Finn that saved you?" He taunted, "I know my brother has always had a tendency to save wounded little animals. And you, darling, fit that, don't you? Tell me, do you believe in monsters?"

Elena's brows creased. What was he playing at? Why was he even talking to her? Steeling her nerves, she said softly, "I believe in monsters. I believe that monsters and man are closer than anyone care to believe."

"Oh how right you are, sweetheart," Kol purred, stealthily sliding from the counter and prowling towards her, "Monsters and men…such a fine line isn't it? Men are capable of such horrible things, _monstrous_ things."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

His mouth twisted into a half smile, making her shiver as he looked her over, "My family is…different than most. Don't you wonder why we're not married? Why anyone rarely visits? Why we don't really have family meals?"

Of course she had noticed these things, but Lord Finn had assured her that his family was simply dysfunctional and that wasn't anything to be worried about.

"We're _monsters_ , Elena," Kol said darkly, pearly white fangs poking out from his lips, "And they're foolish for allowing a _human_ to live here without knowing our true nature. They can sit and pretend that they're human all they want, but me," he gave a short laugh, "I'm a predator. And I love the chase."

* * *

Elena woke up, a sheen of sweet coating her skin. Her throat was dry as she looked around, trying in vein to gain her bearings. She tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, that Kol wasn't whatever he said that he was, that she had never went downstairs in the first place.

With shaking hands, she reached out and grabbed the candle on her bedside table before standing up. She padded to the washroom and placed the candle on the basin before staring at herself in the mirror. The girl reflected wasn't one that Elena was used to seeing. This girl had dark circles under her eyes and her brown eyes were filled with fear.

She plunged her hands into the water bowl, cupping them together and splashing the water on her face. No dream had ever felt so real before and it scared it. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. Perhaps Kol had actually been talking to her.

But what were those fangs? What kind of monster was he? And, most of all, was she safe?"

* * *

Finn lay awake, listening to Elena's heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbird. Someone had disrupted her sleep and he knew that she was distraught.

Standing up, he threw on a shirt and made his way into the hallway, stopping when he saw a dark figure by her door. Using his enhanced speed, he was before the figure in an instant, a cold look on his face.

"Ah, brother," Kol greeted with an arrogant smirk, "Come to join the fun?"

"And what fun might that be, Kol?" Finn asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

The younger man grinned maliciously, "Scaring the human, of course! She's a little too comfortable here if I do say so myself. Especially since she'll be dying as soon as Nik gets his hands on the moonstone."

"No one's touching her," Finn growled, taking a protective stance in front of Elena's room.

Kol stared at him suspiciously before his eyes widened, "My, my. Do you love her, brother? Don't you remember how things ended between Nik and Elijah with Tatia? I thought you were smarter than to fall for a _doppelganger_."

"She's more than that," the eldest argued softly, "She's innocent in all of this and I refuse to allow you to play with her as if she's a toy here for your amusement."

"And what of Nik's wants?"

"Forget Niklaus!" Finn raged in a hushed whisper, "What of hers? She's still so young. She has her entire life ahead of her and I want to be sure that she has a chance to live it."

"But you love her," Kol pointed out, a crease appearing between his eyebrows, "Surely you don't want her to go off and be with another man, do you?"

Finn sighed. Of course he didn't. He wanted Elena all to himself for the rest of eternity, but how could he convince her of that? Shaking away his thoughts, he spoke, "I want her to be happy. Right now, she's convinced that we should be together. But I cannot give her children nor will I age alongside her. She will suspect something eventually."

"Then share our gift with her. Allow Nik to use her for the sacrifice, but have her consume your blood beforehand. She'll come back and then you can keep her."

"Our _gift_?" Finn repeated with disgust, "This is a _curse_. I cannot simply thrust this decision upon her. She must make it for herself."

"Then tell her!" Kol hissed, "If you truly love her, shouldn't she have a right to know what you are?"

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, everyone! I've been working on my new Kol/Elena story and it's been taking up most of my time. It should be posted by Halloween though! I wanted to get a few chapters done first to make sure that I have a good muse/storyline.**

 **But, seriously, the more you *demand* a chapter, the more my muse shrivels up and dies. So, be aware that I am trying to update as soon as possible. This story was more of a side project than anything.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for being patient with me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The eve of Elena's eighteenth birthday had arrived all without a shred of evidence that the moonstone would be found.

Klaus had Elijah and Kol practically running ragged in his quest to become a hybrid and the castle was empty and quiet save for the murmurings and giggles coming from upstairs.

Finn and Elena had grown even closer during the years that they had been together, yet Finn always made sure not to cross the line with her. She was still young in so many ways, but tomorrow she would be a woman in the eyes of the law.

Yes, suitors had come and gone. But Finn would never allow a man other than himself to pursue her; he always chased them off when they began talking of marriage.

He had also yet to share the secret of his youth with her, thinking that she was still too innocent to have that thrust upon her.

"Finn, can we go on a walk in the gardens today?" She asked excitedly. She knew her birthday was tomorrow and she had hoped that Finn would give her something special for the occasion.

He looked up from his book, a smile coming across his face, "Of course, my love. Anything you want."

They had progressed from titles and were now more comfortably on a first name basis when they were alone with each other, which was more often it seemed. Finn couldn't help but notice that she was blooming into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had become longer and now curled in unruly spirals, her once innocent doe eyes were filled with mischief on occasion, and her body had adapted all the curves needed to please her future husband.

He would often find himself staring after her when she left a room, much to Klaus' chagrin. He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips and the curve of her pouty lips. She was the epitome of female beauty.

* * *

"Finn, what're you thinking about?" Elena asked softly, looking up from the roses she had been admiring.

He looked over at her, "You realize tomorrow is your birthday, correct?"

"Oh, yes," she said excitedly, standing up and clapping her hands together, "I cannot wait! Rebekah has decided to throw a ball in my honor. And she's even invited many of the suitors from around the kingdom!"

Finn gritted his teeth at this. He surely didn't want anyone else dancing with _his_ Elena tomorrow night. He didn't even want another man looking at her.

"Elena," he started, wringing his hands slightly, "Do you wish to be courted?"

She blinked at him owlishly, "What do you mean?"

"You seem excited that Rebekah's inviting eligible men to your party. Is courting something you desire?"

"Well, whenever a man comes around wishing to court me, he always disappears before we can get too close," Elena admitted, looking down, "I've been here for a long time and I figured by now I would be married off or at the very least being courted. I've often wondered if the problem was me."

"What?" He gasped indignantly, "You're perfect Elena. Those men are simply blind-"

"Then why don't they stay, Finn?" She looked up at him with sad doe eyes, "If there's nothing wrong with me then why do they flee?"

"Perhaps that's my fault, my love. You see, the thought of you being with anyone else, but myself, makes me…very angry."

Elena stared at him, mouth agape as his words registered in her mind. Since she had arrived at the castle, the only person that she had been herself with was him. She knew as soon as he had happened upon her in the gardens on her first day there that she would grow to love him. And love in this time was rare and often abandoned in favor of more suitable marriages.

"Do you remember the talk we had the week before I turned ten and seven years?" She asked quietly.

He instantly recalled that conversation. He had been so close to spilling his true nature to her, but he wanted her to have a chance at a normal life. He didn't want to take away her human happiness.

Finn nodded slowly, "Of course, my love. I would remember it even if it happened centuries ago."

"I still feel the same," she whispered, "Those men that were here…they weren't what I wanted. _Who_ I wanted. I know that it wasn't so long ago, but I'm hoping you've reconsidered your stance on a courtship with me."

He stilled before taking her hand in his, "Perhaps we have waited long enough. But there are certain things I cannot give you."

"What ever do you mean?" Elena asked, her brows furrowing together before she tugged him onto the bench next to the roses.

Finn sat next to her and sighed slightly, "I can marry you. I can provide for you and make sure that you never want for anything, but…as much as it would please me to do so, I cannot give you children. I…I don't want you to settle if that's something you truly want."

She blinked at him. Did she really want children? She wasn't sure. Her mother had always told her that she should be extremely careful should she become pregnant because she was so tiny in stature. Sometimes she thought that the risks outweighed the joy of becoming a parent.

"I'm not quite sure if having children would be the right path for me," Elena said, fiddling with the lace edge of her bodice, "The women in my family have an extremely hard time bearing children because of our size. I wouldn't be giving anything up if I chose to be with you."

"You'd be willing to forego children? You wouldn't feel as if something were missing?" He asked, trying not to let his hope rise too much in case she changed her mind.

Elena shrugged delicately, "If I feel as if _we're_ missing something, we could simply take a child in. There's so many woman who die in childbirth and the children are simply left behind."

"That's perfectly acceptable," he nodded, a small smile coming across his face as he cupped her olive cheek in his hand, "I would very much like to spend the rest of forever with you."

"Forever sounds like an awfully long time," she observed, smiling back.

He sighed, "But not nearly enough time with you, my love."

* * *

"Niklaus, I need to speak with you," Finn announced himself as he strode in to his brother's study.

Klaus looked up from the parchment he was holding and pursed his lips, "About what, dear brother? It wouldn't happen to involve a certain doppelganger, would it?"

The brunet's eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you implying?"

"If you think for a moment that anything that happens in my palace is under my radar, then you are sorely mistaken," Klaus boasted, sitting back in his chair and crossing his hands over his chest, "I know all about your excursions to the gardens, the late nights in the library. I know that you care for her, the only question is why?"

"I more than care for her, Niklaus," he admitted in a whisper, "I love her and I want to be with her. I know-"

Klaus stood abruptly, his fangs threatening to cut through his gums, "You _love_ her? Are you insane?" He roared, "She's going to die as soon as the moonstone is found, or have you forgotten that little tidbit? You're a vampire and she's a human; you couldn't give her what she wanted even if I wasn't trying to break my curse."

"I want to turn her," Finn said firmly, "I want to feed her my blood before you do the ritual so she will come back."

Klaus paused at this. Finn had never sired anyone; he didn't want to push this lifestyle on anyone in the past five hundred years. The blond swallowed his pride and sat back down as he spoke calmly, "Finn…you've never expressed any interest in siring a line before."

"I don't want to sire a line, I simply want one girl and one girl only," Finn smiled, "I want her by my side for as long as I live and I will protect her with my life."

"Have you told her? Does she know what we are? What she will become?"

The eldest shook his head, "I have not. Kol has been trying to convince me to do so, but she's still so innocent and fragile. I don't want to destroy her view of the world quite yet-"

"So, she thinks she's simply in love with a human?" Klaus asked, distain evident in his voice.

"No," Finn shook his head, "But I have disclosed the fact that I could never give her a child and she understands that. It was truly what I was most worried about. She had even suggested taking a child in should she feel the need to nurture."

Klaus sighed, "And you're sure you want to do this? You want to spend the rest of eternity with her?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

* * *

"What did Lord Klaus say?" Elena asked nervously as Finn joined her in the library. She had been a wreck when he suggested it and she was scared that Klaus would never approve.

Finn smiled and took a seat next to her on the divan, "He gave me his blessing. I can court you in public and not worry about getting caught."

She squealed in delight and nearly jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh, thank heavens! I was so worried!"

He was not used to such displays of affection and it took him a moment to gingerly return her embrace. He hadn't truly been this close to a female in so long and he relished in it. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply and savored all that was Elena. He knew that he wanted her, but he hadn't truly realized that he _needed_ her.

She pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek softly before she spoke, "Finn…what if I want to skip all of the courting business?"

His brows furrowed together, "What do you mean, my love?"

"Well, technically it's as if we've spent almost a year courting," she said softly, returning to her place beside him, "What if I want to spend my life with you now and not wait?"

"You want to be married? Now?"

"I want to be yours in every way possible," she asserted, a smile tugging at her full lips, "I want to love and be loved in return. Is that too much to ask?"

Finn smiled and gathered her into his arms, "I've wanted that from the first time I laid eyes on you. You are more than I could ever dream of having."

"What if we marry the day after tomorrow?" She suggested, "Your family are coming tomorrow for my birthday; I'm sure Lords Kol and Elijah could spare another day away from business."

He chuckled, "You have everything planned out, don't you, my love?"

She blushed and looked down before coyly saying, "It's not my fault that I'm eager to share a bed with you."

"And I with you, my darling."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

 **Oh! And I have a new Kol/Elena story that has been posted. Check it out if that's your thing :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The ball was in full swing, thanks to Rebekah's impeccable planning. Every person from the neighboring kingdom had been invited and the palace was overrun with ladies and gentlemen wanting to celebrate Lady Elena's eighteenth birthday.

"Should we announce it tonight?" Elena asked, peering at Finn over her champagne glass, "Or should we wait for tomorrow?"

Finn had been allowing her to mingle with the partygoers, but as soon as a man asked her to dance, or showed any interest in her at all, he would swoop in and take her away. He had never been good with sharing and knowing that they were technically engaged did not help in the matter.

Currently they were sitting in the gardens, enjoying the relative silence that the nature offered them. Elena was smiling as she took in all the lanterns that had been lit for the special occasion and she felt special. Rebekah always tried to help her feel more at home and somehow it was rubbing off on her.

"I suppose it would be wise to tell them tonight seeing as the wedding is tomorrow," Finn murmured, looking down at his own glass, "Rebekah already knows and I'm sure she has most of it planned anyway. The only ones of the family that remain in the dark are Kol and Elijah. Announcing it tonight would be polite by society's standards as well since we didn't have a formal engagement party."

She nodded and sipped at her champagne, "Are you upset that this is all happening so fast?"

"Of course not, my love," he replied softly, taking her free hand with his, "The only thing I regret is not courting you properly."

She cocked her head to the side, her brows creasing, "Something else is wrong. What's truly bothering you?"

"Nothing-"

"Sometimes I wonder if you forget that I know you better than yourself," she laughed, cutting him off, "You have been my only companion for over a year. I know your habits and your tells. Something is bothering you, yet you're trying to keep it from me."

Finn fidgeted uncomfortably. He should have known better than to even think about dragging a human into his world. She was delicate and innocent; she didn't deserve to be corrupted by the darkness that surrounded him and his family.

"Well?" She prompted.

He sighed, "I just…sometimes I feel as if you would be better suited for someone else. You have so much to offer-"

"I will slap you if I must," Elena huffed, setting the glass down beside her and cradling his face in her hands, "I don't know how to make it any clearer that I only want you. There's no other man that could possibly live up to my expectations, yet you go above and beyond each one. Being with you makes me happy and I want to become your wife more than anything."

"But what if I'm a monster?" He asked softly, looking away from her trusting eyes.

Her mind flashed back to a memory she could not quite place. One that involved Kol and a dark room and something sharp. She shook away her thoughts and smiled sweetly at him, "There's nothing you can do to scare me off, Finn. You're stuck with me."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, might I have your attention please?" Finn stood on the stairs of the palace with Elena by his side, looking down at the crowd below.

Elena's heart fluttered nervously in anticipation. She felt as if she had been waiting forever for Finn's announcement and she was eager to finally be able to call him hers.

He smiled at the girl beside him, encouraged by her erratic heartbeat. He cleared his voice as he continued, "Tonight, we not only celebrate Lady Elena's day of birth, but we also celebrate her upcoming engagement. This beautiful woman next to me has agreed to make me the happiest man in the kingdom and become my wife!"

There were a few hushed murmurings, but soon the entirety of the crowd was clapping in excitement. Finn's eyes met Kol's from across the room and the younger man gave him a pleased smile. Kol had predicted this would happen and he was thoroughly proud of himself.

His eyes searched for his remaining brothers, but came up empty. Covering his frown with a smile instead, he said, "There will be a small ceremony tomorrow, however, we would like you all to think of this as our engagement party. Lady Elena and I have spent enough time together and we are very eager to have our marriage recognized by God."

The clapping began again and he took Elena's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it as he led her down the staircase. She smiled at him and blushed, "I have to say that the people of the kingdom took out engagement much better than I expected. I half thought that a distraught woman would maul me just to teach me a lesson about marrying you."

"You have nothing to worry about, my love," he replied softly, "I have eyes only for you and I always will. You have nothing to fear."

* * *

"You _allowed_ this?" Elijah roared, pacing the library as Klaus sat leisurely on one of the couches adorning the room, "Of all the idiotic things you've done, you've given your permission to Finn to _marry_ Miss Petrova?"

After Finn announced the news of his and Elena's upcoming nuptials, Elijah had nearly gone through the roof and stormed out of the ballroom. Klaus had followed him in hopes of reassuring him and calming him down, but it only served to make his brother more upset.

"I can't really _forbid_ Finn from doing what he wants," Klaus drawled, annoyed at Elijah's tone, "Technically, he is the eldest. Him asking me was merely a…courtesy. He was going to do whatever he wanted anyway."

Elijah stopped at stared at him, his mahogany eyes blazing, "She's going to be murdered, Niklaus. For the sake of your ritual, she's going to lose her life. Why would Finn want to tie himself to her when her life is so limited?"

"He wants to change her," the blond said quietly, looking away from his brother, "Finn has never changed anyone, but this girl awakens things inside of him I thought were lost when we became what we are."

"He wants to turn her?" Elijah parroted, disbelief coloring his voice. He sank down on the couch opposite his brother and furrowed his brows, "But, the ritual-"

"He would like to feed her his blood before it's completed," Klaus cut him off, "He thinks that will be the best way. I still get what I want and he'll get what he wants."

The elder man shook his head, "Finn showed no interest in Tatia; he wouldn't even look at her. What makes Elena so different? They are identical in looks, could their personalities be so different?"

"Elena is kind from what I gather. She spends most of her time in the gardens or in the library," Klaus said offhandedly, "She's very smart, but she's still very innocent as well. Finn has yet to disclose what we are to her and that greatly worries me. I don't want him to get his hopes up just to have them shot down if she rejects him."

"I didn't see Lords Elijah and Klaus," Elena said, worrying her full bottom lip with her teeth, "Do you think that they are upset with our news?"

* * *

The party had begun to thin out, leaving only the Mikaelsons and Elena present. Most of the guests had offered their congratulations for Elena's upcoming wedding and wished her the best.

"Perhaps, they had business to attend to. You know how Elijah is," Finn commented, taking her arm and leading her up the stairs to her room, "It's nothing to worry about; I'll be sure to take care of it."

She nodded absently and followed his lead, allowing him to lead her to her room. She had truly wanted for his entire family to be present for their announcement and she felt as if he was merely placating her for the time being.

"Why don't you get into something more comfortable?" Finn suggested when they stopped in front of her door, "I need to go speak to Rebekah and make sure everything is in order for tomorrow."

She nodded and allowed him to walk away, a niggling still in the back of her mind. As he walked, his mind wandered to his brothers. Surely, Klaus knew of his intentions, but it was unlike Elijah to simply walk away.

"You're not out here brooding, are you?" Kol said from behind him.

"Of course not," the eldest scoffed, turning around, "I have nothing to brood about."

Kol smiled, "I should think not. You've finally convinced the human to marry you; that was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"No," he admitted, looking away guiltily for a moment, "I had intended for her to marry a human and have everything she ever wanted, but what she wanted was me. _She's_ the one who insisted that we court and she's the one who wanted to get married tomorrow. I am merely doing my Lady's bidding to ensure her happiness."

"And what of our nature?" Kol asked, his mouth set into a firm line, "Have you told her what will happen when the moonstone is found? Have you told her that she will be like us?"

Finn shook his head, "The right time hasn't seemed to come along quite yet. I'm worried that it will damage her much more than necessary if I tell her now."

"How have you managed to keep it from her? You feed on her, don't you?"

"I've never fed on her," Finn spat, unable to conceal his disgust, "I love her, she is not food. I take great care in hiding my…food choices. I don't want her to accidently find out and be afraid of me."

The younger man looked thoughtful for a moment, "How do you intend on keeping it from her on your wedding night?" At his brother's confused face, he continued, "Surely, she's still a virgin. You do realize that she'll bleed when you share a bed together. And sex and blood go hand in hand for a vampire; don't you think she'll notice if you suddenly sprout fangs while you're on top of her."

"T-that will not happen," he stuttered out surely, "I have perfected my restraint over time and I feel that she is in no danger. I trust myself not to harm her-"

Kol shook his head mockingly as he cut Finn off, "Keep telling yourself that, brother. But I have a feeling that we're going to be hearing your new wife's screams for a completely different reason other than pleasure."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. Sorry this is late. My grandmother passed away very unexpectedly a week ago on Wednesday. My muse for this story has just dwindled ridiculously. The only reason my other stories have been updated recently is because they were written in advance. This is the only story that I didn't write in advance with...**

 **I'll probably change this to updating it every two weeks just because my real life has gotten so hectic that it's hard to get time to sit in front of the computer and write. And when I do finally have the time, I just feel crippled by grief. I've tried to write a little fluff to help me feel better, but it doesn't seem to be working.**

 **So, lovely readers, I hope you stand by me and understand why I've been so out of it lately. I just wasn't expecting anything that's happened lately.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lace hung from the vaulted ceilings of the palace, giving it a flowy, peaceful feel. Flowers had been placed on every available surface and pews now lined the ballroom.

Rebekah had gone all out in her quest to make Finn and Elena's wedding perfect and she had not disappointed.

"I'm nervous," Elena admitted as Rebekah laced up the back of her dress, "Is it normal to be nervous?"

The blonde smiled and nodded, "I always imagined that I'd be nervous on my wedding day. You're getting something you want, but you're leaving everything you know behind you. Your attention and obedience now belongs to your husband and I think that's what always worried me. I'm much too independent to be married."

"You'll find the right man eventually, Rebekah," Elena assured her, looking in the mirror at her gauzy crème dress, "You deserve to be happy, too."

"Seeing Finn happy makes me happy. It's been a long time since he's given into anything he's wanted."

"I love him very much," Elena whispered with a small smile, "I want to make him as happy as he makes me."

* * *

"It is not too late to change your mind," Elijah said, coming into Finn's room, "Elena…she can still be compelled to forget."

It was mere minutes before the wedding and Finn huffed in impatience, "I don't see why you are so against our union. Have you not fallen in love with humans, as well?"

"I never offered to marry them," the younger man said bitterly.

"She deserves that much from me. I refuse to take her to bed with me and simply discard her afterwards-"

"Yet, she knows not of our nature, Finn?"

The eldest sighed, "I haven't brought it up, no. I have explained that I cannot give her children and she is fine with that. She even suggested adoption if her want was too strong. I want her to be happy, Elijah. I've been putting her off for two years, but she is very insistent."

"I just want you to know what you're getting into. She's human-"

"She won't be for long," Finn interjected, "I will be sure to brief her on what's expected when the moonstone is found. But after the ritual, she'll be joined by my side for eternity."

* * *

Elena was a vision in ivory lace and crème silk. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked confidently down the makeshift aisle in the Mikaelson's ballroom. His heart wanted to leap from his chest the second she finally reached him and took his hand in hers.

Almost five hundred years had passed since he had been human and Elena brought out the humanity buried deep inside of him more and more. She was his own personal anchor to the life he thought he had left behind.

The priest had been speaking the entire time that Finn had been gazing at the beauty before him. He hardly had enough time to repeat the vows before it was time to say _I do_.

"I do," Elena said firmly, staring into his eyes with pure love.

"And do you, Finn Mikaelson, take Elena Petrova to be your wife?" The minister asked, looking at Finn expectantly.

He smiled, "I do."

The rest of the minister's words hardly registered with Finn before he was sweeping his wife into a kiss that left both their minds spinning happily. This was the first kiss that they had shared and both felt as if the world had spun on its axis. Her full lips were soft against his and he wanted to ingrain the memory in his mind for the rest of eternity.

Elena had never kissed a man before, but it was everything that she had ever dreamt of. At home, she had heard horror stories from the other girls that were married off about how their husbands were very demanding and cruel, especially in the bedroom. She had none of these fears when it came to Finn; she knew that he would protect her no matter the cost.

"Lady Mikaelson," Finn whispered as he pulled back, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness, "I never thought that I'd see the day that a woman would share my name."

She blushed and looked down sheepishly, "I hope that I live up to your every expectation, my _Lord_."

Wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, he led her back down the aisle as bits of rice were thrown overhead. He ducked his head and joyfully said, "You'll always live up to my expectations, my love. You're perfection personified."

"Congratulations, brother!" Rebekah beamed as the couple reached the end of the aisle, "And to you, of course, Elena. I'm happy that you're part of our family now."

"I'm very happy to be," the brunette smiled, snuggling closer into her husband's side, "It's like a dream come true."

"Or a nightmare beginning," Kol muttered so quietly that only the Originals heard him.

Finn shot his brother a dirty look before kissing the top of Elena's head, "I couldn't be happier that all of my family was here today to celebrate this momentous occasion. Elena and I are thankful to each of you."

Elijah bowed his head in acknowledgement as Klaus smiled, "We couldn't miss our big brother's big day. This is a moment to be celebrated above all others! A Mikaelson marriage hasn't happened in practically _centuries_."

"Niklaus," Elijah warned, his jaw ticking before he looked over to Elena and forced a smile, "Congratulations, my dear. You looked absolutely beautiful today."

"Thank you, Lord Elijah," she blushed, looking down, "I've never felt more beautiful than I have today."

* * *

A feast was served in celebration, yet Elena was too nervous to eat. In theory, she knew what was expected of her on her wedding night, but she had never been fully prepped for what was to happen. The thought of sharing a bed with Finn was something that both excited her and made her nervous.

She couldn't help but feel exactly as inexperienced as she truly was and she didn't want to disappoint him. She had thought to ask Rebekah, but she deemed that too inappropriate of a conversation to have with her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She would simply have to follow her instincts and allow herself to let loose.

"You hardly touched anything on your plate," Finn commented as he walked her to _his_ room that night, "What's bothering you, my love?"

She shook her head lightly, "Nothing's bothering me. I'm just a little nervous for tonight is all."

He nodded before offering, "We don't have to do _that_ tonight if you're not ready. There are other things that can be done before we take that final step. I know that you are still…so young and I wouldn't want to force you into something you aren't prepared for."

"But…isn't it my duty as your wife to please you at all times?" She was confused. Girls in her village often told how their husbands would take what they wanted no matter what. Once you were married, your husbands _owned_ you; body and soul.

Finn stopped just outside his door and turned to her, his brows furrowed slightly, "When have I ever forced you into something you're not ready for? I would never take anything from you that you're not willingly giving. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Your duty as my wife is to allow me to love you. Nothing more, nothing less. I simply want to ensure your happiness no matter what."

"I want this marriage to be fair to you as well," she said meekly, staring up at him through her dark lashes, "I want you to be happy."

Finn reached out and cupped her olive cheek delicately, "I _am_ happy. I am happy every moment that I'm with you. Every moment that I have the pleasure of calling you my wife. You've changed everything for me and for that, I'm eternally grateful."

Her lips captured his the moment he was done speaking. Knowing that she could now kiss him whenever she felt like it made her giddy. It was a soft kiss, languid even. There was no rush, no urgency, just an overwhelming sense of love and understanding.

She didn't understand how she'd had gotten so lucky to convince him to marry her, but she was happy that she did. He was exactly what she wanted and she could see herself being happy with him for as long as she lived.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" He asked softly once he pulled away and stared into her mahogany eyes, "Just sleep, my love. I won't ask anything more of you."

Elena smiled, "I would like that very much."

* * *

Once they were both dressed in their nightclothes, they were laying side by side underneath the feather comforter. Elena's palms were slick with nerves, but she kept reminding herself that it was only sleep. She simply had to close her eyes and everything would be fine.

Finn had similar thoughts for different reasons. He was worried about sleeping beside someone after transitioning. He didn't want to wake in the middle of the night and try to attack her.

Deciding to face her fears, she turned onto her side and snuggled up against him. Her head was lying on his chest, her arm thrown around his waist and her leg across his thighs. It felt more than comfortable to be on him like this; it felt _right_.

"Much better," he murmured, his arm instinctively wrapping around her slim waist, "I was beginning to think that I had contracted the plague."

She looked up at him questioningly, "The what?"

"Nothing, my love," he said quietly, realizing he had aged himself somewhat. Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead lightly, "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to share my bed."

"How could I not?" Elena giggled, folding her hands under her chin and staring up at him, "I've wanted to since I came here, it was just too improper then. I know that I don't fully understand what's expected of me, but if you give me time and teach me, I'm sure that I'll catch on quite quick."

He laughed, "And what makes you think that I know what I'm doing, dearest? You're the only woman that I've brought into my bed."

"B-but…"

"But you assumed I had other bedmates because of my age?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow playfully, "I assure you that I haven't. I take marriage very seriously; I would never share a bed with someone I haven't sworn myself to."

She gave him a shy smile, "So, I can be absolutely horrible at my _duties_ and you wouldn't know the difference?"

"I know the mechanics of what's going to happen," he mused, "But I can promise that you won't be horrible at your duties in the slightest. You're my wife; I'll love whatever happens."

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes are she said, "Perhaps tomorrow we'll try one of those _other_ things you hinted at. I'm quite sure that I would enjoy that."

He smirked, "I'm quite sure you would, too, my love. Now, get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us with all the _activities_ we'll be doing."

Elena placed a soft kiss to his lips before burrowing against his chest once more, allowing her eyes to drift shut. She had never felt safer than she did now and she knew that it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is early because I've had so many heartfelt comments and PM's about why I wasn't writing as often as I should've been. Thank you all so much for being so kind and understanding.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The sun drifted through the thick curtains of Finn's room, illuminating Elena's olive skin. They were tangled together in the bed when she opened her eyes. She gazed at him lovingly as she took in all the minute features of his face that she never got to admire at such close range.

His lashes were long and curled up slightly, his nose was straight and regal while his jaw was strong. He really was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on and she counted her lucky stars that she was the one who he chose to share his bed with.

"My love…you are staring," he smiled, opening his eyes and meeting her chocolate orbs.

She looked down and blushed, "I was not staring, simply admiring."

"Admiring?" He asked, reaching out and cupping her delicate cheek with his large hand, "You're the only thing worth admiring in this room, I assure you."

Elena smiled, "I quite enjoy sharing a bed with you. I like that you're the first thing I see when I awake."

He pulled her onto his chest, tucking a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear, "And I enjoy seeing you first, as well. Your beauty is incomparable with any other woman and I feel honored to call you my wife."

Moving slightly, Elena straddled his hips and stared down at him. His brows were drawn together and he looked as if he was concentrating hard on something. She quirked her lips and asked, "What's wrong? Am I doing-"

"You're doing nothing wrong, my love. In fact, you're doing quite the opposite," he said hoarsely, staring at the beauty above him. Her thin nightdress had ridden up to skim her thighs and the gauzy fabric was practically see through.

She giggled, wiggling her hips against him, "Then why are you acting as if you are in pain?"

"Sweetheart…do you know the…basics of what's supposed to happen between husband and wife?" He awaited her answer and continued when she shook her head, her face confused, "When a man and a woman consummate their marriage, it's a very personal act."

"You take my innocence, correct?" She questioned, "I remember my mother saying something about that."

Finn nodded, "Yes, I would take your innocence. And, sometimes, it can be a little painful for women. But I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that."

Her face was still colored with confusion, "But…how do we _consummate_ our marriage?"

He sighed, "We would become one; we would have sex."

"Sex?"

"I would be inside of you," he said softly, resting his hands on her hips, "It can be very pleasurable for both people and that's all I would want for you."

"Inside me…here?" She asked, taking one of his hands from her hips and lowering it to the soft flesh between her legs.

He swallowed hard, trying to contain himself, "Yes. I would be inside you there."

"Oh," Elena said simply, biting her lower lip, "I…I guess I never really thought about it."

"We have more than enough time, my love. I'm not going to rush you into anything."

Her eyes lit up, "You said _other_ things last night, yes? What do those include?"

Finn smiled slightly, "It means I can pleasure you without fully being inside of you. Your innocence would remain untouched, but I could still make you feel wonderful."

"How?"

He brushed his hand along the curls that rested just beneath her nightgown, "I can touch you here. I can use my mouth and my fingers to have you cry out in ecstasy."

She blushed, "But what can I do for _you_?"

"Touching you would give me pleasure-"

"No, no," she shook her head firmly, "I want to be an able participant as well. Now tell me. Please."

He sighed in resignation, "Similar to a woman, a man also has a certain area that likes attention. When he becomes aroused, it becomes firm."

Elena once again moved her pert behind over him and smiled a little, "And it's under me right now, isn't it?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "By having you on top of me, it's caused me to become a little excited."

She leapt off of him and kneeled next to his hips, her eyes going between his face and his erection, "I…can I see it?"

Finn had to suppress a laugh at her innocence, "Darling, we're married. You don't need to ask me that."

Without further prompting, she hastily untied his sleep pants and pulled them down just enough for his cock to spring free. Her eyes widened comically as she stared at him in his naked glory. She didn't have experience seeing any other man naked, but from what she did see, she was quite enamored with it.

She reached out tentatively and wrapped her hand around his flesh, surprised that she could practically feel in pulsing in her hand. Her fingers barely touched around his girth and it made her blush. She moved her hand experimentally up and down, causing a strangled breath to leave his lips.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, appalled with herself for touching without asking, "I-I don't really know-"

"I feels wonderful," he breathed out, trying to control himself, "You're not doing anything wrong."

Encouraged by his words, Elena resumed her ministrations. She stroked the length of him over and over, relishing in the soft moans she brought forth from his lips. Wanting to be a good wife, she recalled that he had said that he could use his mouth to pleasure her. What if that went both ways?

Deciding to be bold, she ducked her head and placed a soft kiss against the head of his cock. His eyes flew open in surprise and he looked down at her, a sly smile curling onto her full lips. She was pleased to discover that he was enjoying what she was doing and she wanted to up the ante.

She delicately wrapped her lips around his cock, bobbing her head softly up and down as her hand continued to work the length that was not in her mouth.

"Christ! Elena!" Finn moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. He had been focusing on not spending too soon before, but it seemed as if it had been futile. Having her small hand on him was one thing, but her warm, wet mouth was so enticing.

He could feel his release approaching and he was at a loss for words to warn her. His hand snaked down his body and tangled into her dark hair, his hips gently thrusting against her mouth to gain ultimate friction.

"God, Elena, lovely-" He broke off as his release washed over him. Colors danced behind his eyelids as his hand slowly unclenched from her hair. His canines elongated as the pleasure bordered with the bloodlust. He reigned in his nature with deep breaths, not wanting to scare her.

She was surprised when the tangy liquid filled her mouth, but she swallowed dutifully. She found that she actually enjoyed the taste and slipped him out of her mouth, careful to clean up the rest of his spendings that she hadn't been able to swallow.

"Elena…" Finn tried to catch his breath. Being with her the first time had not been a disappointment in the slightest.

She looked up at him sheepishly, "I hope that was all right."

He pulled her on top of him once more, peppering her face with feather light kisses, "That was more than all right, my love. That was one of the best feelings in the world."

Elena smiled brightly, "Good."

"I'd be more than willing to return the favor," he whispered, his lips blazing a path from her lips to her neck. He nipped her soft skin here and there, eliciting small whimpers from her that nearly made him hard again.

She blushed deeply as she stuttered, "Y-you don't have to…"

He had them flipped in an instant, her thighs cradling his body as he hovered above her. His hand skimmed up her waist, stopping at the swell of her breast, "I'm aware that I don't have to, dearest, but I _want_ to. Your pleasure is important to me."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Okay."

Finn captured her lips once more and massaged her breast softly as the scent of her arousal perfumed the air around them. He fought back a growl deep in his throat; the predator inside of him was begging to be released.

His hand snaked down her body and under the thin material of her nightgown. He groaned as his nimble fingers brushed across her damp curls, knowing how much she was enjoying herself.

Elena squealed as he moved down her body and hoisted her gown above her hips. He smiled in awe before gently reaching forward and spreading her nether lips, gazing at the glistening pink flesh within.

Having someone touch her there felt strange, but not bad. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hands and simply settled on clutching the bed sheets beneath her.

Setting his nerves aside and following his instincts, Finn licked leisurely at her dripping folds, nearly purring from how sweet she tasted. His hands moved to her thighs, holding them apart as his nose bumped against her clit, causing her to mewl in pleasure.

"Ahh, Finn," Elena whined, her grip on the sheets tightening as her pelvis bucked against his mouth unwillingly. The new sensations she was feeling were practically overpowering her and she had to focus on not losing her mind completely.

A strange feeling started brewing inside of her. It started in the base of her stomach and slowly began radiating to her limbs. Her eyes closed as the sensation began to overwhelm her, incoherent words dripping from her lips.

He may not have been with a woman before, but he was pretty proficient at reading Elena's signs. He knew that she was close and he wanted more than anything for her to experience even an ounce of pleasure that he received earlier from her. Moving one of his hands to her core, he circled her swollen clit with his thumb as he moved his mouth to suckle at the wetness that was dripping from inside of her.

With a loud keening cry, she threw her head back as she unraveled. Her eyes were shut tight as a white-hot searing feeling ripped through her, leaving her limp and spent against the bed, utterly sated.

Finn eagerly swallowed what she had to offer before his mouth traveled to the inside of her thighs licking away the evidence of their tryst. His mouth hovered over her femoral artery and he salivated at the thought of sinking his teeth into her olive flesh and drinking.

"F-Finn?"

He looked up at her and she gasped softly, tucking her legs under her and trying to move away. His brows furrowed and he was about to purse his lips when he realized that his fangs were out. He cursed his stupidity and looked down, willing the veins and fangs to disappear. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, looking down.

Elena took a deep breath and stared at the man in front of her. He was still her husband. He had never hurt her before or been given a reason to fear him. Steeling her voice, she asked, "What are you?"

Letting his true nature come forth once more, he looked up at her, "I'm a vampire."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**My muse came back for this chapter, let's hope she stays for next week, too!**

 **I hope you all enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Elena stared at his face, entranced by the dark veins that rippled under his eyes and the glistening pearly white of his fangs. Finn's normal hazel eyes were blood filled and she couldn't help but be afraid.

Kol's words rang through her head, causing her to grip her nightgown tighter around her shaking frame.

 _Monsters and men…such a fine line isn't it? Men are capable of such horrible things,_ monstrous _things._

 _My family is…different than most._

 _We're_ monsters _, Elena. I'm a predator. And I love the chase._

"Kol…Kol was telling the truth?" She asked shakily, daring to look into the monster's eyes in front of her.

Finn sighed, his human face coming forward, "What exactly did my little brother say, Elena?"

"That you're all _monsters_ ," she whispered, looking down, "I thought it was a dream…am I dreaming now?"

"Sweetheart…I can make you forget," he offered, reaching for her hand before he thought better of it, "As a vampire, I can manipulate your mind. You can go back home and forget all about me."

Her sad brown eyes met his as she murmured, "But you're my husband. I swore an oath to be by your side through better or worse."

"No one would blame you if you wanted to leave."

"You've never hurt me," she pursed her lips, "Is that something…you _want_ to do?"

He shook his head quickly, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "I've never wanted to hurt you, my love. Not even for a second. You're far too precious for me to hurt in any way."

"And you've never _fed_ from me?"

"No," he said firmly, "Right now was the only time I've ever been tempted. Blood and sex normally go hand in hand with vampires, so I've heard. But you _are not_ food and I would never treat you as such."

Elena nodded slowly, giving his hand a small squeeze, "I'm sorry…it's just so much to take in."

"I should've told you as my family recommended," he cursed, "I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about any of this."

Her doe eyes widened, "There's _more_?"

"My brother, Niklaus, is trying to break a curse put on him when we were first turned into what we are," he sighed, his eyes downcast with shame, "And to do that, he needs five things."

"What things?"

"A witch, a werewolf, a vampire, the moonstone, and…" he paused, not sure that he wanted to tell her the final thing. When his eyes finally met hers, he could see the trust radiating from her. She could've ran, she could've screamed, but she didn't. She _stayed_.

"What's the fifth thing?" She prompted, ignoring her other question about werewolves; there would be time for that later.

"The doppelganger."

Her brows puckered, "What's a doppelganger?"

Finn wanted to erase this conversation from her mind, but he knew it was time to come clean. He took a deep breath before he said, "You're the doppelganger, my love. Rumor has it that the occurrence of a doppelganger's birth only happens once every five hundred years. It was a rare find that Trevor brought you to Niklaus' celebration for his birthday."

Her mind was going crazy with his words. She was the _doppelganger_? What did that even mean? She bit her lower lip, almost afraid to ask before words spilled out of her mouth, "Now that he has me, what will happen?"

"The ritual requires the death of the werewolf and the vampire…as well as the doppelganger," he uttered quietly, "You're to be sacrificed so Niklaus can obtain his status as a hybrid."

"I'm…supposed to…die?" Tears pricked Elena's eyes as she withdrew her hand from her husband's. She was only eighteen, yet she was fated to die before she was even born. Her voice shook as she asked, "And what of our plans? We made plans for our future, Finn! And now you're telling me that I'm not even going to have one?"

"Shhh, my love," he hushed her, moving to cradle her face between his strong hands, "You'll die, yes, but you'll come back. I could never live without you. To become a vampire, you must die with my blood in your body and I will make sure you feed from me before the ritual happens."

"You want me to become a vampire?"

He wiped away the wetness from her cheeks with his thumbs as he gazed deeply into her chocolate depths, "What I want is to be with you forever, sweetheart, and I fear that Niklaus will find the moonstone much too soon for my liking. I wanted you to have a full, human life, but you're a persistent little thing."

"Forever?" She whispered back, her hand coming up and holding his one against her face, "But forever is an awfully long time."

"And it would be even longer without you by my side," he smiled, "I've had over five hundred years to walk this world alone without a partner; I can't fathom doing it for any longer."

Elena's eyes widened slightly as she breathed, "Five _hundred_? You…your family…you're five _hundred_?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "You're simply a child compared to my age, but I knew that I couldn't be without you. From the moment I happened upon you in the gardens, I knew that you'd be the one I wanted by my side for as long as my soul remained here."

She gave a small, exasperated laugh, "Then why did you fight me so hard on it?"

He smiled sadly, his free hand drifting to her stomach, "I wanted you to have a human life. I wanted you to experience everything that world had to offer. To be swollen with child and be content with what you chose."

"We already had that discussion," she sniffed, "If I would've had that life, I would've most likely died before I reached twenty-five. You and I both know that."

"What else do you think soothes my conscious at night, my dear? In a way, I have saved you. But I have also damned you to a life of blood and violence," he sighed, his hand moving to her hip, "I wish for nothing more than to be a mortal man and give you everything I possibly can, but I _will_ settle for having you by my side for the rest of eternity."

She mentally roved over everything that he had told her. It was so much to swallow to her young mind. In the wake of twenty-four hours, she had gotten married, shared a bed with her husband, found out that said-husband was a vampire, was told she was going to be sacrificed, and, finally, told that she would become a vampire herself.

"Sweetheart…what are you thinking about?"

"So, I'll die?" She asked, proud that her voice was not as fearful as she felt, "But then I'll be alive again?"

Finn nodded, "You'll die, but then you'll wake up a little while later. You'll need to feed on human blood to complete your transition."

" _Human_?" She crinkled her nose in disgust, "Can't I eat…animals or something?"

"Animals don't taste that good, my love," he laughed, moving so he was behind her and cradling her with her back flush against his chest, "But if that's what you choose to do, then I will support you. I have to say…you're being very calm of all of this. Most people would run screaming by now."

Elena tilted her head backwards to look up at him, "How could I run? You've never shown any inclination to hurt me. You've always protected me."

"Yes, but-"

"How could I leave the man I love?"

His whole world stopped the moment those words left her lips. Yes, they were married and he loved her more than life itself, but _she_ had never uttered the words, not even once.

"Say it again," he urged, staring into her dark eyes, "Please, my love, say it again."

She smiled that smile that nearly made his heart leap out of his chest, "I love you, Finn Mikaelson."

His lips were on hers before he could even think about it and she was kissing him back with equal fervor. Her left arm came up and tangled in his hair, securing his mouth against hers as his hands tightened on her waist.

All Elena could see behind her eyelids were sparks of color that nearly threatened to consume her. She had never felt this connected to another person in her entire life and all she wanted to do was make him happy.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, breaking away from her lips and trailing his mouth down her neck, "We have to stop. You're not ready-"

"Who said I wasn't?" She replied cheekily, turning in his arms and straddling his lap, "There's nothing left between us; you've laid the truths bare. Tell me, what's stopping us?"

Finn took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring slightly at the scent of her arousal, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You said that it would hurt either way," she pointed out, her arms moving around his neck, "Why prolong the inevitable? I want this, don't you?"

He growled, one hand lifting her nightgown as the other cupped her dripping sex, "What I want is to be buried as deep inside of the woman I love as I can." This middle finger circled her small entrance slowly before delving inside and stroking her feminine walls, causing a gasp to slip through her full lips, "I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure until your voice is hoarse."

"Then…what're you…waiting for?" She panted, her hips bucking against his intrusion.

With a snarl, Finn flipped her onto her back and shredded the nightgown she had been wearing, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. Her full breasts caught his attention first as he moved his hands to cup them experimentally. They were firm and soft at the same time, nearly causing him to spend himself before even entering her. He dropped his mouth and suckled on her nipple softly, relishing in the soft moans that he was invoking from his wife.

He trailed a blazing path from her breasts to her stomach, lapping eagerly at the smooth olive skin that awaited him. Getting impatient, she tangled her fingers in his hair and hauled him up to kiss him as hard as she could. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything before.

"Don't make me wait, please," she begged, moving her legs to wrap around his waist, "I can't stand it."

He nodded, panting slightly as he kissed the hollow of her throat. He rested his forearms on either side of her head before reaching down and taking his throbbing member in his hand. He ran the head of his cock up and down her glistening folds before positioning it at her entrance.

His eyes locked with hers as he murmured, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, reaching up and taking his face between her small hands and kissing him with everything she had as he pushed inside of her.

Finn could've never imagined that being inside of her would feel so _right_. Her warm, snug walls clung to him in every way possible and as soon as he broke through her barrier, he groaned at how perfect she felt wrapped around him.

She let out a small cry, clinging to him tightly as she buried her face against his chest. He stilled immediately, stroking the hair from her face, "My love? Are you all right?"

Elena looked up at him and nodded, tears clinging to her long, dark lashes. His heart ached seeing her like this, but being inside of her was heaven. It was taking every bit of his restraint not to move; however he knew that she had to adjust first.

"I'm okay," she whimpered softly, trying to smile reassuringly, "You can move."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead, "We don't have to do this now. I can stop-"

"Please don't," she cut him off, "I'm all right, really."

He looked at her doubtfully and was about to argue when she thrust her hips upwards, burying more of him inside of her. He bit back a growl and started a steady pace, still wanting to be gentle with her.

Her body ached in a way she wasn't familiar with. It was partially pain, but, then again, it was partially pleasure. She had never felt so _full_ in her life, yet it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. The more Finn moved inside of her, the more the pain was replaced by that weird sensation in her stomach.

"You feel so wonderful, my love," he said reverently, his head dropping to her neck and kissing her skin lightly, "Being inside of you is more amazing than I ever thought possible."

Her words failed her. She wanted to say something back to him, something sweet or memorable, but that sensation in her stomach was slowly taking over and she could do nothing but cling to him tighter and claw at his back. Her hips were moving against his, perfectly in synch, as she was wound tighter and tighter.

Finn clenched his jaw as she tightened around him. He wanted her to reach her release first, but the predator inside of him was threatening to take over. He could feel the faint pulsing under his eyes and was willing himself to remain in control.

But as soon as she screamed his name, he was done for.

He tried to bury his face against his neck, hide his features for as long as possible, but she pulled his mouth to hers as soon as he felt her delicious feminine fluid soak them both.

"Ouch," she gasped, pulling her mouth away from his and seeing his vampire features clearly. A drop of her blood was glistening against her full lips and he fought every urge he had to lick it off.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, slowing his pace to nearly a stop and trying to hide from her.

Elena's hands shot out and cradled his face, gently sweeping her thumbs under his eyes against the dark, pulsing veins that were still visible. She smiled lovingly at him, "Don't hide from me, Finn. I accept you. I know you won't hurt me; I love you."

That was enough for him to crash his mouth against hers again and resume his thrusting. He was already so on edge, but as soon as the blood that was on her lips touched his tongue, he nearly lost it. His fingers dug into her hips with punishing force as he thrust into her as hard as he could. Before he knew it, his release washed over him as he filled her with his seed.

"F-Finn? I can't breathe," she gasped under him.

He hadn't realized that he had collapsed on top of her and quickly got off, a small smile coming to his face when he heard her whine as he slipped out of her. He lay beside her, kissing her temple softly, "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you. I tried-"

Elena silenced him with a kiss, snuggling her face against his neck, "It was _perfect_. I wouldn't change anything."

He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. Never in the past five hundred years did he think that he'd be married, and to a human no less. There was something different about her, that was for sure. She had accepted her fate and loved him regardless of the fact that he had lied to her.

"I know it's still early, but are you ready for a nap?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

She nodded and rolled to the side of the bed, blowing out the one remaining candle that was still lit in the room. When she was beside him again, she rested her head on his pillow, her nude back against his strong chest.

"Spread you legs a bit, my love," he rumbled softly.

She complied as he slipped his arm around the front of her body and cupped her glistening sex. The heel of his palm was pressed against her clit and his fingertips rested slightly against her forbidden entrance.

"What are you doing?" She murmured questioningly, too exhausted to really care.

"I want to memorize your delicious little flower while you sleep, sweetheart," he replied quietly against her neck.

She hummed happily and closed her thighs, trapping his hand in place. He heard her breathing even out and he was completely sated by the woman he was holding.

He kissed the top of her head as he whispered, "I will always protect you, Elena. _Always_."

* * *

 **Yeah...I kind of got a little carried away with the smut. Oops..**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"And we're to just believe that she's accepted our nature?" Elijah asked Finn skeptically.

It had been a week since Finn had revealed himself to Elena and Klaus and Elijah we're extremely apprehensive about it. The stood in the study, Elijah pacing as Klaus looked over paperwork at his desk.

"Is there no winning with this family?" Finn sighed in exasperation from his place on the couch, "First, you all want me to tell her and, now that I finally have, it's as if the world is ending. She's accepted us, her fate, and isn't that all that matters? She hasn't tried to leave once and she spends even more time with Rebekah than before. I would say that this is a _good_ thing, Elijah."

"He's right, brother," Klaus said, looking at Elijah, "It's more than we could've asked for. It actually makes this whole thing much easier."

Elijah's eyes narrowed, "Is no one concerned with how fast she adjusted to this? To living with a house full of _vampires_?"

"Oh, come now, 'Lijah," Kol sang, strolling into the room with a glass of alcohol in his hand, "Does it really matter? Elena's happy, Finn's happy; Nik still gets what he wants. It's literally the best outcome we could've hoped for."

Finn snorted, "For once, our little brother is the voice of reason."

"Why has she hardly come out of your room?" Klaus asked, his lips pursed slightly, "She has no trouble spending time with Rebekah, but she doesn't join us for meals."

The eldest floundered for a moment, "She, uh, she's still adjusting to other males in general-"

"She's afraid that she'll become the _meal_ , isn't she?" Kol laughed, tipping his glass back and swallowing the contents before turning to Finn, "Why don't you invite the human to dinner tonight? That way she can feel more comfortable."

"I'll be sure to invite my _wife_ ," Finn said before standing and stalking from the room.

Klaus stood as well and looked at his brothers, "If either of you do _anything_ to upset the doppelganger before the ritual is complete, I can guarantee that there's a dagger and a box with your name on it." Leaving the threat in the air, he swept out of the room as well.

Elijah turned to Kol and sighed, "Must you cover up your true feelings with harsh words?"

"True feelings?" The youngest parroted back, "What ever do you mean?"

The eldest gave him a knowing look, "I know you're in love with her, Kol. I've been around you long enough to pick up the signs. You may hide it by referring to her as _the human_ and making crude jokes at her expense, but when you say her name, it's as if you're a completely different person."

"I do not love a _human_ ," Kol spat, his fangs threatened to push through his gums.

Elijah held up his hands, "Say what you want, brother, but I know you better than you know yourself. And you should know not to get on Finn's bad side. You forget that he decimated that entire village in Europe before any of us could even blink."

* * *

 _"_ _Where is she?" Finn roared, throwing open yet another cottage door and practically ripping it apart._

 _A man, cowering in the corner, looked up at him and cried, "Please, sir, I know not what you mean!"_

 _"_ _Where is my sister?" He growled again, holding the man up by his tunic, "You were friends with Alexander, yes? Then you should know what he's done with her!"_

 _"_ _Please…I-I haven't s-seen him in d-days," the man gasped out, struggling for air once Finn had pinned him against the floor, "I know not o-of your s-sister!"_

 _The vampire growled and broke the man's neck, not caring about his pitiful human life. He had been through all of the cottages in the village and came up empty handed. Rebekah had involved herself with a vampire hunter and didn't find out until it was too late._

 _Alexander was rumored to have a weapon that could put down an Original and Finn would be damned if his little sister was hurt._

 _"_ _Brother?" Elijah called from behind him, talking slowly, "Rebekah…"_

 _Finn spun and spat, "What of Rebekah, Elijah?"_

 _"_ _I'm right here," Rebekah said softly, stepping forward, "I didn't mean to scare you…I got away as soon as I could, but no one was at our home. It took me hours to find you."_

 _He nearly collapsed as he took Rebekah in his arms. Tears leaked from his eyes as he buried his face in her blonde hair, "Don't ever do that again! I couldn't…I couldn't bear it if we lost you."_

 _Elijah looked morose as he took in the shambles of the village. Not a single heart beat in any of the wreckage and it was truly a sight to be seen._

* * *

Finn walked quietly into his bedroom, closing the door tightly behind him. His eyes fell on Elena's slight frame buried beneath the piles of comforters. It was still summer, yet she was always cold; he attributed it to how small she was.

He smiled and sat beside her on the bed, stroking her wild brown locks from her delicate face, "Sweetheart?"

She stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering as she nuzzled into his touch.

"My love, it's well past noon," he murmured, running his fingers along her jaw, "I'm sure you're hungry by now."

She groaned and scrunched up her nose, her eyes opening a little, "Must I get up? I'm so tired and it feels as if I've been run over by a carriage."

His eyebrows creased in worry, "What's the matter?"

"Finn…we've hardly left this bed in the past week," Elena said slowly, looking up at him as she pulled the comforters from her body, "It's bound to take it's toll on me; I'm only human."

"What do you mean-" he stopped as soon as her naked body was revealed. Dark bruises blossomed across her hips and ribs while even darker ones marred the insides of her thighs and lighter ones were scattered across her chest. In the dark, he had been able to play them off as shadows, but in front of him was undeniable proof that he was being too rough with her.

"Finn?" She asked softly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I should've never touched you," he cursed himself, allowing his hands to flutter across her battered skin, "I should've known that I couldn't restrain myself. You're too fragile to be with me-"

"Stop it," she demanded, sitting up with fire blazing in her eyes, "I love _you_ , Finn. I will heal. I will wear these marks proudly because it means that my husband loves me beyond compare. You have nothing to be ashamed for. They're reminders of our love."

Finn looked down, trying to reign in his self-loathing. He prided himself on being in control, yet with the ones he loved, that control easily slipped. There was so much passion built up between him and Elena that it was bound to be explosive, he knew that. But he never expected to leave her beautiful olive skin covered in marks that showed his true self; the vampire that was masquerading as a man.

"I'm not angry," she whispered, reaching out and cradling his cheek his her small hand, "It didn't hurt when I got them, I promise. You _know_ that I'd tell you to stop if you were hurting me."

He nodded, "I know. I just…I don't like seeing you hurt in any way. And I can take it away."

Her head cocked to the side, "How?"

"Vampire blood has healing properties when consumed by a human," he explained, folding up the cuff of his tunic, "If you were to feed from me, your bruises would be gone. Along with any other pains you're not telling me about."

"Your…blood?"

He grimaced, "I know that it's not ideal, but it would keep me from hurting you. If you consume some every night then any damage I do to you accidentally will repair itself. You're be safe, my love."

She still looked apprehensive. She knew that she'd have to drink blood when she became a vampire, but she was still _human._ The thought of blood in general made her queasy. How was she supposed to drink it?

Finn bit into his wrist and held it to her lips in offering, "Just a few sips, my love, please. It would ease my mind that you're no longer in pain."

She nodded slowly and lowered her mouth to the already healing wound. She wanted to be repulsed by her actions, but as soon as his blood hit her tongue it was as if she had become another person.

His blood tasted rich; not slimy or foul or revolting. Elena's fingers curled around his wrist and held it against her mouth as she suckled all she could at the closing wound. She could feel his blood coursing through her and repairing all the minor aches and pains that she had.

"That's enough, darling," he said hoarsely, pulling his wrist away from her mouth.

She gave a small growl before her eyes widened in shock. She shook her head and looked down as she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Finn reached out and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up, "You have nothing to apologize for. It's completely normal for humans to react that way, I assure you. Our blood can become a drug of sorts."

"Have you…have you shared blood with any one else?" She asked shyly. She didn't want to push him, but it seemed like something that only lovers would do.

His lips quirked slightly, "My sweet Elena, are you jealous?"

"No," she denied immediately, trying to avert her eyes.

"Hmm…" he hummed softly, "I think you are, but I will answer your question any way. I've never given my blood to a human, not even when they were dying. Blood sharing is…personal and I felt that I should only do that with someone I'm in love with."

Elena recalled how to become a vampire, one had to die with their blood in their system. Her eyes clouded in confusion as she asked, "So, you've never turned anyone else into a vampire?"

He shook his head with a smile, "You'll be the first, my love. The first and only. You're the only one that I wasn't to have by my side for the rest of eternity."

"I don't know why that makes me so happy, but it does," she giggled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I like the idea of having a piece of you inside me for as long as I live."

He smiled deviously as he rumbled, "In more ways than one."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Sweetheart, it's just dinner with my family, _your_ family, now. There's no need to dress up," Finn said with a smile as he watched his wife smooth the ivory lace of her dress.

Elena huffed, "This is the first _real_ time that we're going to have a meal together. And it's the first time I'll be in the room with them since you told me what they are."

"You spend an exuberant amount of time with my sister-"

"And she's a girl, therefore less dangerous by nature," she said, cutting him off, "Forgive me for being wary of the men in your family, however, I just learned that your brother wants to sacrifice me. That's not exactly polite dinner conversation."

Finn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, "No one will be sacrificing you tonight, I swear it. Elijah and Niklaus are concerned that you've only accepted this way of life because you can see yourself getting out of it."

"I would never," she said indignantly, "I love you. I'm staying with you no matter what and if I haven't proven that already, well then, they can go for a walk in a pond!"

He smiled, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on top of her head, "My love, what would I have ever done without you? You're the light of my life and I'm more than thrilled that I get to call you my wife."

She giggled, "You, Mr. Mikaelson, best be sure to help me tonight. I know nothing of small talk or politics. Or hunting for that matter."

"I'll take care of everything," he said smoothly, fixing a curl that had fallen out of place on her beautiful head, "You don't have to worry."

* * *

"Lady Elena, how are you adjusting?" Elijah asked, swirling the amber liquid in his glass as he looked over at the lady in question.

Dinner was going, not perfect, but not horrendous either. Elena did what was expected of her and was seated between Rebekah and Finn, clutching the latter's hand like a lifeline.

"Quite well," she enunciated clearly, tilting her head up and giving a dazzling smile, "It's so lovely to be a part of such a wonderful family."

Kol snorted from his place between Klaus and Elijah, " _Wonderful_ _family_? Has Finn decided to compel you already? Not that I mind, of course, but he's normally more strict with that supposed gift of ours."

"Kol," Elijah warned, shooting his brother a glare before turning back to the doppelganger, "If there's any questions you have about us, we'd be happy to answer them. We know how big of an adjustment it can be to live like this."

"Can we get on with the actual _meal_ , please?" Kol sighed, looking pointedly at the doors for the kitchen.

Elena looked down at her own finished plate and confusion clouded her face. Actual meal? She turned her gaze to Finn and he had paled slightly, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. She whispered, "Finn?"

"Ah yes," Klaus smiled wolfishly, "Since you know of our feeding habits now, it should come as no surprise that human food doesn't nourish us, only blood. Before you came along, we had no problem indulging in our own dining room."

"Niklaus, she's not ready for that-" Finn started to object.

"Nonsense!" Klaus waved his hand in dismissal, "She's accepted you, and thereby she'll accept us as well. Won't you, love?"

Elena nodded slowly, "Whatever would make everyone happy."

With her consent, the girls were called out; all varying in looks, but still young. Elena shivered as each girl went to their preferred vampire, sitting obediently in their laps and offering their necks.

Klaus and Kol were the first ones to 'dig in' so to speak. They were messy and noisy and she couldn't help but look away. Elijah and Rebekah each shot her an apologetic look before sinking their fangs into their meals as well.

Elena turned her head to Finn and withdrew her hand slowly. Her chocolate orbs gazed into his hazel ones and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She could see the veins flickering weakly under his eyes and finally nodded in approval, "It's alright, Finn. I understand."

"My love…" his voice was strangled with emotions. He didn't want her to see this side of him, but he knew it was only a matter of time until she did. He felt ashamed with himself more so than he ever had before.

"It's alright," she repeated, a faint smile appearing on her full lips, "I won't look at you any differently."

Finn reached out and cupped her cheek sadly before returning to the woman in his lap. Closing his eyes, he bit into the soft flesh in front of him, careful to tune out his wife's gasps of surprise. He didn't need much blood to survive; he had been practicing that method as soon as he had been turned. A few sips here and there kept him functioning just fine and he didn't want to subject Elena to more gore than absolutely necessary.

After a few long pulls from the woman in front of him, he relinquished her neck and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. The thought of Elena looking at him as if he was a monster was enough to squash his blood lust. He could still hear his siblings eating and the thought nearly disgusted him.

When the girl was gone from his lap, he looked up at his wife and was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"I told you that I love you," she said softly, taking his hand once more, "I love every part of you, even the darkest ones you have yet to find."

* * *

"She seemed to handle it well," Elijah mused as he and Klaus sat in the study, glasses in hand, "I half expected her to run."

After dinner had finished, Finn and Elena had retired to their room while Rebekah and Kol went to check a lead on the moonstone. It seemed that finding the stone would be the hardest part to achieve.

"Ah, yes, but didn't you see her cringe every time Finn swallowed?" Klaus smirked, "She may be putting on a brave face, but it still bothers her. Better that she get used to it now rather than later."

Elijah's brows creased, "Perhaps you're misinterpreting her discomfort. She only looked at Finn that way, none of us."

"Women are frivolous things, brother."

The elder man sighed, "She's not a thing, Niklaus. Elena's a person, a-"

" _Human_ ," Klaus drawled, "I'm quite away of what she is. However, to me, she is simply a means to an end."

* * *

Elena sat at the vanity that Finn had put in their room for her. She had pulled on a dressing gown as soon as Finn had unlaced her dress and she was pulling a brush through her chocolate curls.

Seeing Finn feed hadn't disturbed her, no. But she did get an insane feeling of jealousy from seeing that woman in her _husband's_ lap. If he could feed from the woman, couldn't he feed from her?

"My love?" Finn walked up behind her slowly, carefully pulling out a pin she had missed, "You've been quiet since we left the dining room. I…I know that what you witnessed was difficult to comprehend. Is there anything I can do to alleviate your thoughts from running wild?"

She pursed her lips. Her question was on the tip of her tongue, but she knew she had to play it smart to get what she wanted. As she resumed brushing her hair, she asked, "How much blood do you need to survive?"

"Before you came, I normally fed every few days," he answered, his head tilted slightly as he observed her, "I've conditioned my body to survive on the least amount of blood as possible. My family and I have gone through times where feeding had been impossible and Elijah and myself were the only ones able to control ourselves enough to still retain clarity of our minds."

"You don't need much, then?"

His brows furrowed as he nodded slowly, "Yes, that's true."

She cleared her throat and caught his eyes in the mirror, "So, in theory, you could feed from… _me_."

"Elena-"

"No," she stood up and turned to face him, her hands going to his shoulders, "You said yourself that you don't need a lot. You already assured me that you wouldn't hurt me-"

"Sweetheart, it's different," Finn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Feeding from someone that I have a connection to, physical or emotional, makes it much harder. I could take too much or-"

"But you _won't_ ," she insisted before her voice turned softer as she took his hand and placed it above her heart, "I know you want to. I want to share every part of myself with you and that includes my blood."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "You'll stop at nothing to get what you want, will you?"

"I'm stubborn, but you like it," she said cheekily, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his softly.

"You're wrong," he said, pulling his lips away and smiling as her brows creased in confusion, "I don't just _like_ it, I _love_ it."

* * *

Days had passed and Kol returned to the palace empty handed, leaving Rebekah to follow yet another lead by herself. He was tired of always going on a wild goose chase and sometimes he just needed to comfort of what he currently called home to soothe him.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because Elena was there, but in truth that's all it was. He had been drawn to her the second he stepped foot back home when she had arrived. He had wanted to tell her about what they were so she would run as fast as she could away from them, but Finn had already claimed her as his.

Kol had never been one to challenge his oldest brother, especially with something so trivial as a girl, but Elena was different. She awoke the human parts in him that he thought were long gone. He did his best to cover it up with sarcasm and belittling comments, but whenever he saw her, his heart ached to hold her close and feel the warmth of her skin that his had long been rid of.

"Lord Kol," Elena squeaked, walking into the study and seeing him sitting in the oversized chair with a book in his lap, "I didn't realize you were home already."

He smirked, "Of course I am, darling. Rebekah has gone to be in charge of her own venture and I saw no reason for me to stick around."

She nodded demurely, taking the book in her hand and carefully slipping it back onto the shelf where it belonged. He could tell that she was nervous; her heart was thrumming like a hummingbird and she was so _enticing_.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Elena?" He asked smoothly, looking her up and down in her pale pink dress.

Her cheeks flushed as she shook her head, "No, my Lord. I was simply returning a book. I happened upon you and it gave me a fright."

"How many times must I tell you to simply call me Kol, darling?" He asked, suddenly standing in front of her and gazing into her dark eyes."

She gasped before stumbling over her words, "I-It would not b-be proper, my Lord. You're of higher rank than myself-"

"You're married to my brother, sweetness," he murmured, reaching out and stroking the back of his hand down her soft olive cheek, "That makes us equal rank by marriage. You're allowed to call me Kol."

Elena felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Her breathing was shallow as she took in his proximity and she instantly hated herself for being so aware of his body. She placed one hand on his chest, intent on pushing him away.

"What's going on?" Finn rumbled from the doorway, his eyes pinning his brother in place.

"I-I was just returning a book," Elena said, willing herself to look away from the man in front of her. She gave a dazzling smile to her husband as she moved to his side, "We can have lunch now, if you'd like."

Finn smiled and kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go wait for me in the dining room, my love? I'll be there quite soon."

She looked between the men before hesitantly moving from the room and obeying her husband.

Finn's smile dropped as he pushed the door closed behind her, his eyes returning to his brother as he growled, "You know, I had assumed that you felt something for Elena, especially when you influenced her dreams and begged me to tell her of her curse. But this? She is married to _me_ , Kol."

Kol scoffed, "I'm well aware who she's married to, brother. Nothing happened, nor was anything _going_ to happen. I simply asked that she stop using my title. You just happened to walk in at the wrong moment and gain false illusions about the nature of our discussion."

"You'd better hope that that was all this was," the eldest said darkly, "I won't hesitate to cut you open and remove the unnecessary organs from your body. Elena means the world to me, I _won't_ lose her. Especially not to my _brother_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter before we get into the meat of this story! I wanted to try to develop my characters as much as possible before I threw the sacrifice drama in it. (Unedited)**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The day had arrived that Rebekah was finally returning to the palace. The blonde didn't divulge in letters if the moonstone had been found or not and Klaus was on high alert. His nerves were getting the best of him and he was snapping at everyone would dared to even breathe.

Elena currently sat curled up in one of the large armchairs in the study, a book sitting in her lap as she gazed out the window at the gardens. The weather had become too cold for normal outings and Finn had told her that they would get the first snow of the season soon.

Married life was treating her well, but she was starting to feel as if she was a prisoner in what was supposed to be her home as well. Finn accompanied her everywhere, which she didn't mind, but if her husband was unavailable, then Elijah stepped in. She had no qualms with Elijah, he was nice enough, but something felt off when they were alone together.

Elijah seemed to take interest in Elena, more so than she thought would be necessary of a brother-in-law. They would often have long conversations about anything that sparked either of their interest, sometimes staying up so late that Finn would have to come and collect his wife.

Elena felt nothing but familial affection for the second eldest, but Finn didn't often think so. He would question her some nights about the nature of her relationship with his brother and she would always tell him that there was nothing to worry about.

"Sweetheart?"

Elena's head turned towards the door, a small smile pulling at her lips as she saw her husband approaching, "Yes?"

"My sister us to arrive tonight," he said softly, taking a seat across from her. His dark eyes roamed over her figure, surprised that she was sitting in such a relaxed position. Her yellow dress was bunched up slightly, her legs curled under her with a book left unnoticed in her lap. Clearing his throat, he continued, "If she had the moonstone, then-"

"The next full moon is tomorrow," she cut him off, closing the book, "I know. Elijah told me."

Finn's jaw ticked at the use of his brother's name without his title, but let it go, "So, you understand that this could be your last night as a human?"

"I'm aware," she replied airily, her gaze slipping towards the window once more, "I suppose I just thought that it wouldn't happen so soon is all. It feels surreal. To know that I'm to die and come back is simply a lot to handle, but Elijah assured me-"

"Elijah should not be in the habit of reassuring my wife," he bit out angrier than intended.

Elena's brows furrowed as she looked at him once more, her lips pursed slightly, "I don't know how many times I have to reassure _you_ that there is absolutely nothing between myself and Elijah. He has been nothing but the perfect gentleman and I enjoy spending time with him."

"I don't so much worry about _your_ intentions-"

She stood up briskly and set the book down on the table between them with a resounding _thump_ , "If you do not worry about _my_ intentions, then I'd prefer to be left out of the conversation. Perhaps you should take to Elijah instead of interrogating your _wife_."

Finn's mouth opened and closed a few times before he watched her sweep from the room with a slight flare of hostility.

In his entire life, he had never had anything that was simply just his. As humans, his family survived off of sharing and hand-me-downs, such as other families in their village. When they became vampires, sharing was a necessity as to not be detected in other villages as what they truly were. Now, in England, was the first time that Finn had ever laid claim to _anything_. And he was going to do his best to insure that his wife remain his alone.

* * *

"It seems that you've taken quite an interest in my doppelganger, brother," Klaus drawled as Elijah walked into the parlor and straight to the alcohol cart, "I'm not so sure that Finn approves of this."

The elder man huffed, pouring the amber liquid into the cup, "I have not crossed any lines. I have not insinuated that I wish to have more than a friendship with her. She challenges me with conversation and she's very bright."

"And she's _Finn's_."

"I have not made a move to take her from him, have I?" Elijah retorted, turning around and facing the blond, "She is simply a sister to me and I enjoy her company. Rebekah never would sit still long enough to have a conversation about anything unless we were speaking of her dresses. Finn…well, he has been busy during the day with trivial business pursuits and often leaves Elena alone. And with Rebekah gone, I thought she'd appreciate the company."

Klaus tsk'd, "I don't think it's Elena that's having the problem, brother. Perhaps you need to speak with Finn and tell him what you told me. If there is in fact nothing going on between the two of you, then I don't see it to be harmful in the slightest."

"Speak with me about what?" Finn asked, strolling into the parlor and taking a seat opposite of Klaus in one of the armchairs, "I assume that would mean that I'd have to be present for the conversation, correct?"

"We were simply talking about your lovely wife, Finn," the blond smiled, "We were wondering if you'd have any extra time to spend with her in the coming weeks. Elijah says she misses you."

Finn's eyes shot up to meet the brown of his brother's, "Is that true? She misses me when she spends time with you?"

"Of course she does," Elijah sighed, suppressing an eye-roll, "You're her husband, she's supposed to miss you. The business has been taking you away lately; I've merely been entertaining her so she doesn't get _too_ bored. And if Rebekah indeed returns with the moonstone, Elena's going to need your support more than ever. She can't transition and learn restraint by herself."

"I wasn't going to abandon her if that's what you're implying," the eldest growled.

"Business can wait, Finn," Elijah placated lightly, "Your wife cannot. Have you not noticed her? Her skin has grown pale and she has lost too much weight. She was tiny to begin with, but now she's even smaller. She hardly eats and it looks as if she never sleeps."

Finn paled slightly as he realized how right his brother was. He had hardly noticed how little she had become, how her skin was no longer the sun-kissed olive. His wife was wasting away right in front of him.

* * *

Elena was still seething as she made her way down to the kitchens. She loved her husband, she really and truly did, she just became so angry with him when he made it so clear that he didn't trust her. She had never given him a reason to believe she was lying. She was in his bed every night without fail, supplying both her blood and body to him as well as her love and devotion.

She didn't notice that Kol was occupying one of the chairs at the staff dining table as she set about making something light to eat. He watched her closely, picking up on the tension that seemed to be coming off of her in waves. Something was bothering her and he begged to know what; he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

He noticed that she was wearing a very simple dress today, more of a shift really. He figured that it must've been one of her dresses that she had before she arrived here. Kol liked seeing her in simple things, the more elegant dresses often swamped her delicate frame and left her floundering. Over the past few weeks, he couldn't help but see how she was slowly becoming smaller. He didn't know if she wasn't eating or sleeping, but her waist had become infinitely smaller and dark circles hung under her eyes.

"Ouch," she gasped, causing his thoughts to turn back to the present.

Elena had obviously burnt herself and had sucked her finger into her mouth to help relieve the pain. He watched curiously as she tied her long hair up and pinned it before wrapping a torn bit of cloth around her finger and continuing to cook.

Having her neck exposed only gave Kol another thing to look at. He only saw her from the side and had to admit that her olive skin looked delectable to sink his fangs into. As she turned to grab something from the cupboards, he saw a large bite on the other side of her neck.

Finn was feeding from her?

His brother had told him multiple times that he would never risk her life like that, but the proof was currently very pronounced against her skin. For an unknown reason, he felt a growl trying to tear its way through his throat, but he forced it back. Finn was laying claim to his wife. He was telling the rest of his family whom she belonged to.

Elena turned around and gasped as she saw Kol observing her intently, "You frightened me."

Kol tore his gaze away from the bite and smiled at her softly, "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to."

She nodded and dished out the soup she had made before turning to him, "Would you like some? I…I know you don't really prefer eating, but…"

"I'd love some," he said gently, "As long as you'll still have enough for you. You're getting a bit small."

"I'm fine," she replied instantly, getting another bowl and filling it, "It's just been a rough month or so."

"You're a newlywed, darling, nothing should be rough," his brows creased in concern. He was aware that Finn had been away more often than not, only returning for the nights, but surely that wouldn't be affecting her, would it?

She shrugged delicately, setting his bowl down in front of him before taking a seat across from him, "I'm sure it will get better once the moonstone is found."

"Are you that eager to die, Elena?" Kol asked. It was a serious question, yet he said it as lightly as possible. That had do have been what was bothering her. No human could simply accept the thought of their death with open arms.

"I don't know," she said so quietly that he had trouble picking it up.

Elena was terrified, but she _had_ accepted it. She knew that she wasn't eating often, but that was only because Finn was gone so much. She didn't like when he left her alone. And, when he was home, they didn't do much _sleeping_. Whenever she looked in the mirror, she was saddened by how she looked, but Finn still loved her.

"He needs to be home with you," Kol said softly, reaching out and taking her hand across the table, "You'll deteriorate even further if he keeps it up. And when you become a vampire, he'll need to be here as often as possible. You can't go through it by yourself."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the youngest male Original, "What am I supposed to do? What if he doesn't like me as a vampire?"

"He'll love you, sweetness. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure you're never alone. You have my word."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is late, guys. With Christmas so close, my real life has been beyond hectic! I'm not sure if I'll update this story next Friday, seeing as it's Christmas, but we'll see!**

 **For those of you waiting for the next chapter of AMOLAD, I'm still working on it. So much happened in the mid-season finale that I want to make sure everything fits in my story. As it is, the finale might be split into two chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! (Not beta'd or reread, all mistakes are mine)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"You're not getting too cozy with her, are you?" Rebekah asked after Kol had excused himself from Elena's company, "Finn-"

"Finn is an idiot," Kol growled, looking behind him to make sure he was far away enough from the human so she wouldn't hear, "He leaves her alone all day and then expects her to welcome him back with open arms." He sighed, looking over his sister and giving her a small smile, "So, do you have it? Nik's been going insane with worry."

The blonde snorted and pulled a smooth, white rock from the satchel at her waist, "I believe so. We'll need a witch to confirm it, but I've already contacted one. She should be here by nightfall. So, if everything goes well-"

"Elena will be a vampire by tomorrow night," he finished quietly. He didn't want her to become a vampire, but he also didn't want her to die. He had no other choice than to go along with Finn's plan.

Rebekah watched her brother with a heavy heart, knowing that he was trying to conceal his feelings for the human girl. She sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder, "I'm off to go tell Nik. Would you like to come? Or stay with Elena?"

"I shouldn't leave Elena alone, but I need to know what's going to happen tomorrow night."

"Rebekah! Dearest sister," Klaus smiled as the blonde and Kol walked into the room, "Am I to assume that you've finally been successful is locating the stone?"

Elijah watched Finn closely for any reaction. He knew that his eldest brother could be volatile when necessary and knowing that his wife's fate was now sealed could be the breaking point for him.

"Of course I was successful," Rebekah snorted, placing the stone on the desk in front of him, "A witch is coming soon to confirm the stone, but other than that, everything should be fine for the full moon tomorrow."

Klaus picked up the stone slowly, turning it over and over in his hand in awe. After centuries of searching, his true nature was finally going to be unlocked.

Elijah turned to Finn and said tightly, "Perhaps you should go inform your wife of this new development. I'm sure she'll hear about it soon enough-"

"I'd rather wait until the witch gets here," Finn said haughtily, tilting his chin up in defiance, "No need to worry her until the stone is truly confirmed."

"She still has a right to know," Kol interjected, his dark eyes turning even darker at the thought of this being kept from Elena, "It's her life. She should know what's happening."

Finn growled, striding up to Kol and looking down at him in anger, "You will hold your tongue where _my_ wife is concerned, you little weasel. She is of no concern to you and she never will be. Do we understand each other, _brother_?"

"Perfectly," Kol retorted, clenching his jaw as he looked up, "Your claim on her has been established – as I'm sure you know."

"'Claim'?" Elijah asked, puzzled as he turned to Finn, "You're married to her, why is there need for a claim?"

"Because he's insecure, or isn't that obvious?" Kol snarled, the veins flickering faintly under his eyes, "Scared that she's going to run from you? When was the last time you used her for anything other than your own pleasure? Do you even talk to her outside of your bedroom anymore?"

Finn snorted, practically forgetting the other members of his family in the room, "That's rich coming from you! The _boy_ that said that I should feed off of her to begin with. Are you upset because I'm feeding off of her or because you love her?"

"I love her because she deserves better than this! Better than this life!"

The room fell silent. Finn and Kol were locked into a staring contest as Rebekah held up a shaking hand to her mouth in order to keep quiet. Elijah and Klaus merely stared at their brothers in case they needed to pull them apart quickly.

"You…you _love_ her? You love _my_ Elena?" Finn asked darkly, the veins beneath his own eyes making themselves known as his canines sharpened.

"Yes," Kol answered, not a trace of fear found in his voice, "I won't apologize for it either."

The eldest smiled, his fangs glistening against his lower lip, "Then I won't apologize for this."

Before Elijah or Klaus could speed to intercept it, Finn had his hand buried in Kol's chest, holding his brother's heart in his fist.

"Finn!" Rebekah screeched, "Stop it right now!"

"This is not the way to handle things, brother," Elijah edged closer to the pair, his eyes alert for any sign of Finn removing his hand.

Kol smiled, a trickle of blood trailing down his chin as he gasped out, "Go ahead…brother. She'll never forgive you."

"You know nothing of my marriage," Finn seethed, "The faster I'm rid of you, the faster everything will go back to normal."

"Finn?" Elena's soft voice drew his eyes to the door behind Kol.

The human looked around the room curiously before her eyes settled on Kol, "What-what's going on?"

Pulling Kol close, Finn whispered in his ear, "Consider yourself lucky this time." With a sickening sloshing sound, the eldest removed his hand, leaving Kol's heart intact for the time being.

Kol stumbled backwards into Elena's arms as she struggled to keep him upright. He was almost a head taller than she was and nearly twice as heavy. She mercifully got him to one of the chairs and sat him down before looking him over critically.

"He'll be fine, Elena," Elijah said gently, offering Kol a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his mouth.

She gave one final look around the room and nodded curtly, "Well, if everything seems to be fine, I believe I'll retire to _my_ room for the night."

* * *

"Do you mind explaining what the hell that was?" Rebekah fumed as she followed Kol out of the study, "You should know better than to goad Finn."

Kol huffed in response as his feet carried him towards his bedroom. The thought that his own brother would turn such a blind eye concerning his wife was tugging at him uncomfortably. Finn was always possessive of certain things, but never to the point of threatening to kill someone.

"You should know what Elena means to him. He's taken to protecting her over his own family," she continued, her blonde hair bouncing slightly as she tried to keep up with him, "He's never been this violent before-"

"I would kill for her, too," he admitted quietly, coming to a stop in the hallway, "He doesn't deserve her, not even a little bit. He's going to destroy her if she becomes a vampire."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Elijah won't let that happen. The two of you are too smitten with her to let anything happen to her. And Finn may be being too protective right now, but I'm sure that will ease up once she can defend herself properly."

"It doesn't change the fact that he'll never deserve her," he muttered as he began walking again.

The blonde grabbed her brother's tunic, dragging him to a stop until he turned to face her, "When was the last time Finn tore through a village and killed every living person?"

"When you were missing!"

She rolled her eyes again, "He did it _once_ and for good cause! You used to do it merely for fun. What's so different about Elena that she's not just another human to you?"

Kol shook his head, "She's everything I ever wanted as a human. She's caused those feelings to resurface and I don't want to lose them. My humanity has always been spotty at best, but when I'm around _her_ , I feel as if I can be free of all the horrible things I've done."

* * *

"Elena…my love, please let me in."

The girl in question groaned and covered her head with one of the pillows on her bed. She didn't want to see her husband right now, not after what she had witnessed in Klaus' study. She hadn't thought he was capable of such violence and seeing it firsthand had frightened her immensely.

As soon as she had reached her room, Elena had changed into a nightgown and thrown herself across her bed, pouting in a very teenager-like fashion. She clamped the pillow over her head more securely in an effort to drown out Finn's soft words of coercion.

"Sweetheart…it's your last night as a human. I _will not_ sleep without you tonight."

Elena was out of the bed before she realized what had happened and threw open the door, revealing Finn's disheveled appearance.

"You _will not_ sleep without me?" She spat, looking every bit like a feral kitten, "Who are you to dictate my life and my wants? If I choose to sleep alone, it should be no bother to yourself."

He took a step back, slightly alarmed at her wild curls and angry eyes, "I-I just meant, as your husband-"

"You seem to be abusing that phrase quite a lot as of late," she snarled, cutting him off, "I just watched you threaten your own brother! And for what, some silly feud pertaining to me? I married _you_ , you idiot! If you cannot trust me, then there is little I can do to salvage this marriage."

Finn's eyes widened as he realized the severity of his actions, "My love, I never meant to upset you. I trust you unconditionally, but my brothers, specifically Kol, would be unrelenting in seducing you from me. I cannot allow that to happen."

"If you're truly worried about my wandering affections, then perhaps this ring doesn't mean as much as I thought it did," she said quietly, plucking the slim silver band from her finger and pressing it into his palm, "When you're ready to be an adult about this, maybe then we can speak."

He watched with heightened emotions as the love of his life closed the door in his face, his whole world crashing down around him.

* * *

"Why do you insist on trying to take her from me?" Finn asked quietly as he stood in the doorway of his youngest brother's room, "I have not taken anything from you, but the _one thing_ I want for myself…you have decided to sink your teeth into her regardless of my feelings."

Kol sighed, pausing in his ministrations of cleaning the blood from his chest. Turning to face his older brother, he couldn't help the pity he felt for him bloom in his chest, "Elena…she's delicate, is she not? For all intents and purposes, she is a rightful hellcat, but she wants to be treated as an equal. She doesn't want to be a trophy for the rest of her existence."

"I have not treated her as a trophy. I have treated her with respect and priority-"

"You leave her during the days!" Kol growled, his eyes flashing black, "She seeks the company of Elijah and myself so she won't be alone. 'Bekah has only _just_ returned and I'm sure Elena will divide her attentions accordingly, but you can't blame her for wanting someone to talk to. You can't keep her in a gilded cage, brother, she'll grow to resent you."

Finn nodded solemnly and walked into his brother's bedroom, sitting down on the bed. He looked at Elena's ring in his palm, fingering the silver delicately as he spoke, "She said that unless I could be an adult and trust her as I should, then our marriage is practically void. I…I didn't mean to push her that far."

The younger man's eyes zeroed in on the ring, his heart beating wildly as he took in the implications of what that could mean. He straightened himself and calmed his voice, "So, Elena doesn't consider herself married until all of this blows over?"

"I fear that that is exactly what this means," he sighed, twirling the ring over and over in his palm.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that this chapter has taken me a little while. I hope you all still enjoy!**

 **For those of you waiting for** **AMOLAD, new chapter will be up next Thursday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

When Elena awoke, a sense of dread overcame her. Tonight was the night that she would have her humanity ripped away from her to spend her life with a man who obviously didn't trust her as he should. Her heart hurt from being subjected to Finn's insecurities time and time again. This was not how she imagined married life to be at all.

Getting up, she stripped off her nightgown and called for Bonnie. She needed something to relax and a bath was just the thing.

"Yes, Mistress?" The meek girl asked, arriving moments later, "What can I assist you with today?"

Elena smiled at her, "I'd like water for a bath, please."

"Right away, Mistress."

* * *

"We cannot allow her to go through with it," Kol whispered urgently to Elijah as they sat in the main study, perusing books as Klaus made sure everything was ready for the night ahead, "She's not supposed to be one of us and _you know it_."

Elijah sighed and snapped just the book he was reading, turning his chestnut gaze to his brother, "Elena and Finn have decided that this is the route they'd like to take. For all intents and proposes, everyone is getting what they want."

"She gave him back her ring," Kol blurted out before he thought better of it. Seeing the confusion on Elijah's face, he elaborated, "She doesn't consider herself married with how he's been treating her lately. And can you fault her? He's inconsistent at best with spending time with her. He's only back for feeding and fucking-"

"Watch your mouth," the eldest said sternly, "Elena is a grown woman and can decide what she wants for herself. She and Finn have hit a rough patch, no doubt about it, but it's up to them to work through it. Meddling within their business is bound to become troublesome."

Kol sighed and flopped onto one of the couches in the middle of the room, his hand scrubbing his face as he thought about what he could possibly do to help her. He hated seeing Elena helpless and upset, yet Finn was sure to suspect something no matter how innocent it seemed.

Elijah noticed his brother's plight and softly said, "I know that you think that you love her, Kol. But is going against Finn truly worth it? We each hold a dagger; would he be opposed to using it against you?"

"Of course not," the youngest male griped, tapping his fingers against his knee incessantly, "I'm sure that he would have no greater joy than to remove me from his path of conquering his wife."

"Elena and Finn are still _married_ , brother," Elijah sighed in exhaustion, "What they're going through is a simple tiff. They will prevail and she'll be happy eventually."

Kol bit his bottom lip before he whispered, "I don't want his blood to change her. We've seen sire bonds come up too many times and they're too closely bonded already-"

"I could not agree more," the elder man agreed with a nod, "Sire bonds are rare among our kind, however, Finn and Elena seemed to have shared too much for one to be out of the question. I think it best that we find a neutral party. He won't allow either of us to give her blood."

"That's where I come in," Rebekah announced, sweeping into the room in a baby blue dress lined with gold, "She can have my blood and that will be the end of it. She has no romantic inclination towards me, it's only logical."

Kol paled slightly, "Sister…how did you hear us? We've purposely kept quiet-"

"Oh hush," the blonde said, waving her hand in dismissal, "I'm your only sister. I've learned to sneak around when needed. Besides, Nik is so caught up preparing for tonight, a flood wouldn't even distract him."

Elijah nodded in acknowledgement, "To bring things back on topic, how are we supposed to convince Finn to allow Rebekah's blood to change Elena instead? It's not something that he will readily agree to."

"If it's in her best interest, he will. He won't want to be responsible to her resentment later on," Kol interjected, "Or, perhaps, it's something that we can keep from him. Possibly feed her Rebekah's blood first? If Elena consumes Finn's blood after that then it will be muted. Rebekah's blood will change her regardless."

* * *

Elena finished dressing in a simple green dress, leftover from her peasant days. The fabric was slightly worn, but it was comfortable nonetheless. It reminded her of a simpler time when all she had to worry about was marriage and bringing her family honor.

Now, she had to worry about turning into a blood-sucking monster for the rest of her existence.

A knock on her door pulled her from her musings and she sighed, "Go away, Finn. I wasn't in the mood last night and the morning has not changed that."

Elena closed her eyes and scowled when she heard the door open anyway. Turning, she was about to give him a piece of her mind when her eyes landed on heart-warming brown instead of the hazel that used to give her butterflies.

"Good thing I'm not that prat, isn't it, lovely?" Kol smiled, closing the door behind him, "Now, is my brother still not in your good graces?"

"I don't wish to talk about it," she said sternly, turning and sitting at her vanity as she brushed through her hair meticulously.

Kol watched with rapt fascination as the curls were smoothed out before bouncing back to their rightful form. He could see that her hand was trembling as she did her menial task and it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He cleared his throat, looking at her imploringly, "Is there anything I can do? I know that tonight must be…nerve wracking. I understand that you're not truly on speaking terms with Finn, but I'd hate for you to go through this alone. You've come to mean a lot to my family and not just as my brother's wife. We all care about you greatly."

She sighed and set the ivory brush down a little harder that necessary on the vanity as she fought to control her composure, "I just didn't expect this so soon. I knew it was coming, but I thought I had a little while left. I'm only eight and ten years. I thought…well, I thought that I would at least become a woman first."

Kol was kneeling at her side and taking her hand before he could think better of it. He looked into her brilliant chocolate eyes and tried to reassure her, "You _are_ a woman, sweetheart. You are a woman in all ways that matter. I was only nine and ten years when I was changed into what I am now, yet I am just as much a man as you are a woman. I regret that you'll never live the normal life that you deserve, but if this is truly what you want-"

"What if I don't want it anymore?" She murmured so quietly that even his vampire hearing struggled to pick it up.

"W-what do you mean, love?" He stuttered slightly, searching her eyes, "If you deny vampirism, you won't survive…"

They sat quietly, both absorbing the ramifications of what her words meant. It was true that she would die without having vampire blood in her system, but perhaps she didn't want that life anymore.

Elena sighed and looked up from her hands, "I don't want to be condemned to a life of jealousy and restriction. As a vampire, I'd like to think that Finn would give me my freedom to do as I please; however, we both know that is untrue. He would keep me on the highest shelf and only display me when he deemed necessary. I would potentially be a prisoner in my own life."

He couldn't argue her logic; for one so young, she had such a rightful outlook of the world around her. Finn would become more obsessive over her and, in turn, more possessive as well.

"My death would offer me an out," she whispered, biting her lower lip, "I would go out on my own terms and there's nothing that he could do about it. I don't want to hurt him, but my life is still _my life_. For today at least."

Kol searched for words before he settled, "I cannot deny that what you speak is true. However, Finn would definitely be destroyed to learn of this. I believe that he was completely wrong for you in every way. You deserve better in a man, in a husband. And I'm sorry that you've been exposed to the wrong values before the right ones."

"I don't want to die," she confessed, "But I can see no other way out of this. Once I am one of you, he will not allow me to leave. He will not allow me to make my own decisions. I will be trapped forever."

"What if I can take you away from all this?" He implored, his eyes glinting mischievously, "What if I can save you? We can run, now, before anything happens. Elijah and Rebekah will support it, I know they will."

"And what of Niklaus? He will hunt us to the ends of the earth!"

Kol shook his head, "I don't care. I only need to outrun him for as long as you're alive. You can live a normal human life, love, and never be tied to another man unless _you_ want it. I can protect you."

"And what will happen once I am gone? Niklaus will come for you regardless of my death," she whispered, concern flooding her.

"You needn't worry about that. I have been alive for a long time, I can handle myself," he assured her as he reached out and cupped her delicate cheek in his large hand, "I want to take care of you. I want to ensure that you have what you want. We can leave as soon as you gather only what you need. We'll buy whatever else along the way. I promise that you will be safe."

Elena was quiet as she weighed the pros and cons of what this would do for her and her life in general. She could be safe and loved and _free_. She could finally have the life she wanted.

Nodding, she smiled, "Then there's no time to waste, is there?"

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **Oh! And I'm doing a little contest type thing. If you can guess my age, where I'm from, and my favorite color, I will do a one-shot with a pairing of your choice! (TVD/TO only, please). Just leave a review with your answers (and preferred one-shot pairing) and whoever's closest will be announced next chapter :)**

 **I will be doing this for all my stories, but there will only be one winner. That means if you read all my current stories, then you can comment on each of them with a guess to increase your odds!**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys!**

 **The reaction to the contest has been crazy! I'm so surprised that you all have gone out of your way to participate. A few of you have guessed my country ;)**

 **HINTS: If you've read a few of my older stories, you'd know that I first visited America in September for the TVD convention in Vegas. Also, that I celebrated my first Thanksgiving this year! My age is legal in my country and I tend to shift more towards the obscured colours than normal ones. By the way, I don't need specifics for location. Knowing the country works just as well. :)**

 **Maybe that will help? :)**

 **Oh, and on a completely heart-wrenching note, David Bowie passed away on the tenth. My heart has been broken beyond repair, I'm afraid. I've loved that man since I was two years old and I've been listening to his music on repeat since I found out. (Shout out to Daniel Gillies for tweeting it and letting me know)**

 **Also, Alan fucking Rickman has died as well. I am just beside myself. The men who taught me to read and sing are gone and I'm just in shock.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And remember to include your story pairing if you make a guess! (AMOLAD will be updated next Thursday in light of this awful week.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Finn tapped his foot impatiently against the marble flooring at the landing of the stairs. The full moon was set to rise at any second and Elena had yet to come downstairs and take his blood. His heart was aching as he waited for her, but his vampire nature was causing that ache to turn into rage. How dare she keep him waiting? He was doing this for her, for _them_. They would be able to spend the rest of their lives together, yet where was she?

"Are you coming, brother?" Kol called from the door, the chilled air whipping around the room, "Nik has been patient, but if you wish not to attend…"

Finn scowled, "What are you on about? I'm waiting for my _wife_ , whom seems to be keeping me waiting and inconveniencing everyone."

The younger man paused and looked at him with his brows furrowed, "Finn…Elena's been outside. Nik's already completed two parts of the ritual. The moon will be at it's highest in a matter of minutes and Elena's waiting for you-"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked sharply, pushing his brother out of the way and stepping outside, "She hasn't taken my blood yet." Anger was quickly turning to fear as he walked swiftly to the gardens where the witch was chanting loudly.

His eyes hungrily searched out his wife only to lock eyes with her as Klaus bit savagely into her neck, suckling the sweet blood that would forever unleash his hybrid nature.

"No!" Finn yelled, trying to lunge at Klaus, only to be stopped by Elijah.

"Brother, you're late," Elijah said quietly, his eyebrow arched questioningly, "What was so important that delayed you?"

The sight of Elena's skin draining of color was enough for Finn's fangs to spring forth as he fought to get to her, "She hasn't had my blood! He'll kill her!"

Elijah sighed and held Finn more securely against him, "It was my impression that this is what she wanted. If I had known differently…"

"Elena!" The elder man tried to knock away his brother's arms, "Sweetheart, hold on!"

He watched with tears in his eyes as the last drop of blood left her body before Klaus allowed her to fall to the ground carelessly. Growling, he pushed Elijah to the side effortlessly before speeding to her fallen body, carefully cradling her in his arms.

The neckline of her green dress was splattered with her blood, the previously unmarred side of her neck covered in Klaus' bite. She was so cold and so fragile in his arms that he couldn't help the tears fall from his eyes.

Holding her tightly to his chest, he sobbed, "No, no, no, no…this can't be happening…Elena…sweetheart, please wake up…"

He stroked her hair away from her face and willed her to do something, _anything_ , to show that she was still with him.

"Brother…"

Hearing Elijah's voice sent him over the edge. Setting Elena down carefully, he rose to his feet and turned on him, "How could you allow this to happen? How could you not check with me first? Our _brother_ has just murdered the only woman I have ever loved and he's going to _get away with it_."

"It was my understanding that this is what she wanted," Kol interjected, walking through the garden and allowing his eyes to stop briefly on Elena's body, "She had said that she already spoke to you earlier today about what was to happen and that you agreed."

"And no one thought to check with me?" Finn roared, the veins beneath his eyes pulsing erratically as his hands rhythmically clenched and unclenched at his sides, "You are all so involved in giving Niklaus whatever he desires that you wouldn't even bat an eye at the loss of an innocent human."

Elijah sighed, "And when did we ever have to question her words? She had never lied, never given any of us an inkling of being dishonest.

"That's not the point-"

"Then what pray tell is, dear brother?" Rebekah cut off her eldest brother, her brows creased as she looked between him and his wife, "She obviously fooled us. _All_ of us. This is the outcome she must've wanted."

Up until this point, Klaus had been quiet; relishing in his newfound hybrid senses. He chuckled deeply and smirked, "Brother, there's more women to be had. More bodies to keep your bed warm and more cunts to be filled. Surely, you haven't kept her on a pedestal this entire time? She was merely one woman out of thousands. You couldn't possible desire to tie yourself to her for the rest of your existence."

Finn growled at the hybrid's crass words regarding his wife. Elena was dead. The love of his life was gone because he failed to see the warning signs that were tearing them apart until it was too late. He allowed his own pride to destroy his marriage.

Clearing his throat, Finn softly said, "There will be a burial tomorrow. I wish for her to be buried on the grounds, as near to the garden as possible."

"Of course," Elijah acquiesced easily, "I will take care of everything."

* * *

 _A few hours earlier…_

"She wants to run," Kol said gravely, staring into the wise eyes of his older brother, "I cannot deny her that request when her life is what it is."

Elijah pursed his lips and nodded, "Finn will not let her go and Niklaus will not let her leave without completing the ritual."

'She doesn't want to be a vampire-"

"That may not be an issue," the elder man mused with a quirk of his lips, "The witch that will be performing the ritual tonight had offered her talents in brewing an elixir of sorts. It would bring Elena back from the dead without ill effects, including vampirism. She would-"

"Remain human," Kol finished, a look of wonder on his face, "But how are we to secure it? If it has to be brewed, would we have enough time?"

Elijah tapped his forefinger to his lips as a smile graced his features, "It just so happens that I am always extremely thorough in preparing to every possible outcome. I didn't know that Elena would want to be apart from Finn, but I had chanced the fact that she may want to remain human. I asked the witch to brew the elixir as soon as she mentioned it."

Kol's mind ran rampant at the very possible chance of Elena remaining human. It seemed like a fool's hope, but if it could be managed, then Elena would have everything she wanted.

"However, there is a slight snag in the plan," Elijah said firmly as Kol's eyes turned questioning, "There's only a fifty percent chance that this will work. If she doesn't wake up within two days of her death, then she will not."

The younger man struggled for a moment before nodding, "If this could help her, then I'm sure she'd approve of the odds. Right now, she is trapped and vulnerable. This way, the ritual will be complete and, for all intents and purposes, Elena will be dead. Finn won't think it strange that I've disappeared after her death and I can protect her as she lives out her human life."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, my brothers will figure something out," Rebekah said, sliding a pin into the riotous curls that were gathered at the nape of Elena's neck, "I don't want to stick you on accident."

Elena sighed and nodded. Her mind was going a mile a minute at the thought of everything going as smoothly as she would like. When Kol left to talk to Elijah, she was sure that the older man would show Finn favoritism and alert him of what she and Kol planned to do. But, after much reassurance from Rebekah, she realized that was silly.

"We all care about you, love. If they won't get you out of here, then I will," the blonde smiled at her through the vanity mirror, "Imagine, two young women traveling the entirety of Europe!"

"That sounds awfully dangerous…"

Rebekah snorted, "You'll have me! A vampire is infinitely more dangerous than anything that the continent can throw at us."

"I suppose," Elena smiled weakly, brushing away an errant curl that had fallen across her forehead, "I'm going to miss you, Rebekah. If everything goes well, I mean."

"As I will miss you," she responded in kind, "But, should you ever decide to come back, I'm certain that our family would welcome you back with open arms. Finn may be difficult, but once you have time away, I'm sure that he'd realize the error if his ways."

The brunette shook her head sadly, "I never wanted to hurt him, but it seems the only way at the moment. One day, perhaps when this has all blown over and we have both matured reasonably, I will return here, to my family. For now, I am entrusting my life and happiness to Kol and hoping that it will not lead me astray."

"Before you go, I want you to have this," Rebekah said softly, pulling a small vial from her dress and handing it to Elena, "It's my blood should you ever decide to make the change and not suffer repercussions from any bonds. I want to ensure that the choice is always yours and yours alone."

"Bonds?" Her dark eyes clouded with confusion.

Rebekah sighed, "I shouldn't be saying anything, but if you used Finn's blood to complete the transition, a bond would have been invoked. It is uncommon among our kind, but it often happens when a vampire and a human have shared a lot during the human's life. A sire bond ensures that you will do whatever possible to ensure your sire's happiness."

The brunette processed it for a moment and said tonelessly, "I would've been a slave. Does he know this?"

"He has seen it happen many times with others of our kind," she replied nervously, "I'm not sure if he realized that it would happen with you, but…"

"But he should know better," Elena finished quietly.

"Essentially, yes."

The doppelganger swallowed the lump in her throat and took the vial from the blonde, slipping it into her corset and sighing heavily, "A new life is headed my way. I hope that I have enough courage to live it."

* * *

 **There will be a time jump next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that this is late, guys! I've been too busy lately. I'm still on holiday in the states, and I'll probably be here until March. (I'm not sure yet).**

 **My muse has been MIA since the deaths of David Bowie and Alan Rickman. I've tried to motivate myself to get new chapters out for my stories, but it's proving to be harder than I thought. I've lost the men who taught me to read and sing and I feel a bit lost.**

 **The contest is still happening. Only a few people have guessed my favorite color, age, and location. (But no one has done it with a single guess!) So, by next week if it's not been guessed by a single person, I'll be picking whomever is closest.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Finn stared down at his beloved. Her mahogany curls splayed across the slight pillow under her head, her olive skin paler than it normally was, and her eyelids forever concealing the chocolate eyes he knew so well. Rebekah had been careful in weaving flowers through the brunette's hair, trying to showcase how truly young she was. Kol stood close by, but far enough away to give Finn his privacy with his wife.

It had been a day since Elena's death and the Mikaelson's were on edge. Elijah knew that if she were to awake, it would be soon. Dusk was getting ready to settle and it was nearing the time to bid their final goodbyes so the precious human they'd all come to care for.

"I am so sorry, my love," Finn whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "You were too good for this life. Too good for the life my love would have condemned you to live."

He loved her. More than he could've ever fathomed before. To see her lifeless and still before him caused his heart to want to be ripped from his chest. He had failed her. He had allowed the signs to go unnoticed until it was simply too late.

"Come, brother, let her rest in peace," Kol said quietly, placing his hand on his eldest brother's shoulder, "She will never truly leave you."

Elijah sighed, "She will always remain in your memory. And you can visit her whenever you wish it."

A memory surfaced in his mind, seemingly fresh although it was years ago.

 _"_ _What are you thinking about, my Lady?"_

 _"_ _How beautiful the roses are, my Lord," she said softly, reaching out and brushing the baby soft pink petals of the flower fondly, "We don't have roses like this in my homeland. It most peculiar to see such a color that seems so pure."_

"Roses," Finn said quietly, looking at Elijah, "I want pink roses covering this once she is laid to rest. They…they were her favorite."

"Of course," Rebekah said softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "That would be lovely."

* * *

Elena awoke with a gasp, her lungs burning sharply as she inhaled for the first time since her death. The first thing she was aware of was the crippling darkness. She felt alone and she could tell that she was enclosed in a small space.

Fighting the panic that was setting in, she tried to take deep breaths, but quickly realized it was futile. Wherever she was, she had a limited supply of air that she was slowly running out of. Lifting her hands, she placed them against the lid of the coffin she was in, the harsh wood biting against her delicate skin.

"Hello?" She called out breathlessly, trying to push against the lid, "Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

Desperation was slowly sinking in as she scratched against the wood, hoping for even the littlest bit of movement. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of what must've happened.

Elena had been buried, of that much she was certain. She had obviously died and they needed to tend to her body, but surely someone knew she was coming back? How could they just leave her?

She screamed as loud as she could, her hands and nails banging and scratching at the lid above her as she begged for release.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Kol asked sharply.

"Long enough," Elijah replied, on edge as he monitored to ensure that Finn was truly asleep for the night, "If she's not awake yet, she will be soon-"

"And she will wake alone and afraid in the dark," Kol finished bitterly, "We have to get to her _now_ , Elijah. I have no wish for her to die when she has survived so much already."

Elijah walked swiftly to the garden, Kol hot on his heels. Using their speed to dig up the recently dug grave, they were at the lid of the coffin in seconds. Kol could hear the muffled cries within and ripped the lid off, hoisting the crying woman into his arms.

"Shhh, darling. Everything is fine," he whispered to her soothingly, running his hand up and down her back as she shook in his arms.

Elijah watched the two with a strange feeling blooming in his chest. His little brother had never been compassionate. Even as a human, compassion was a trait that simply grazed him, never embedding into his personality. Was Elijah jealous? Perhaps. He had never found a woman that could keep up with his intellect or came close to feeling love since his transition.

His dreams were still haunted by Tatia, the original doppelganger. Yet, Elena was so much more. Smart and cunning, yet sweet and shy. The combination was simply intoxicating and he hated to see her go.

Clearing his throat, he said, "You both must be leaving soon. I have gathered money and a few items to take with you, however, you'll need to buy whatever you may need along the way."

Kol looked down at the woman in his arms and nodded, "We will leave as soon as she is changed into something more appropriate."

Elena shivered against him, trying to nestle against him to gain his body heat. She was still scared and slowly coming to terms with what had happened. She was beginning a new life.

* * *

England was a distant memory as Kol and Elena began their voyage to France. The French monarchy seemed appealing to them over the English one and they decided to have an adventure of it all. Whoever said a vampire and a human couldn't travel together as friends had been sorely wrong.

Kol was always sure to ingest fair share of blood to keep himself from attacking his companion and he never had the desire to bite her in a horrific way. The need to bit her in a pleasurable way was an entirely different story, however. He was a man and men had needs.

They had been confined to carriages and boats for the past month and each time she changed her clothes seemed as if a test straight from the devil himself. He desired her more than any other woman he had ever come across, but he would not allow himself to touch her without her permission. She had only given herself to one man and he didn't wish to repeat her previous entanglement. Kol only wanted what was best for her and he was certain that he was not it.

"When do you think we'll be arriving?" Elena asked quietly as she slipped out of her crème colored dress, leaving herself clad in her pantaloons and corset, "I know the captain said a few days, but the land keeps getting closer and closer."

Trying to focus on anything but the entrancing view in front of him, Kol cleared his throat and looked away, "I believe we should arrive soon. We seem to be making good time, at least."

She nodded to herself and rifled through her bag, searching for something suitable to sleep in. The previous boat they were on had lost one of her bags – the one that carried all of her nightwear – and normally she would simply sleep in her under things, however, for this voyage she and Kol were forced to share a cabin.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, finally turning his gaze back to her when he only met silence.

A faint crease appeared between her eyebrows as she turned to him, "Since the bag was lost on our last voyage, I seem to have a shortage of sleep clothes. I'm just trying to plan ahead and simply wear something I won't need before we arrive."

Standing up, he pulled a shirt out of his suitcase and held it out to her, "I wore this today, but not for too long. If you have an objection, I can-"

"This will be fine, thank you," she said quietly, taking the shirt from him before blushing, "The maid this morning tied my corset too tight; I cannot take it off by myself. If it isn't too much to ask, could you assist me?"

He gritted his teeth, but nodded nonetheless. He knew that she couldn't do everything by herself nor did he expect her to, it was just hard to be by her when he couldn't touch her as he wished to.

Kol moved behind her and delicately swept her long curls away from her neck to undo the stays at the middle of her back. His experienced fingers deftly loosened every string before her smooth olive skin was exposed to his hungry gaze. His fingers brushed down the slim strip of skin that he could see, only stopping when he came across the feel of raised flesh tucked beneath the bottom left side of the corset.

Not waiting for her to allow him access, he slid the corset up and revealed a healed bite mark. Brushing his hand across it, his anger heightened. How could Finn do such a thing to her and not even bother healing it afterwards? She was too delicate to be sporting such scars.

"It wasn't with malicious intent," Elena murmured quietly, feeling him touching her skin, "I had asked him to help me with my corset and he…he simply couldn't help himself."

Kol snorted, "He should have at least had the decency to heal you. There's no reason for you to be walking about with such scars."

Her head dropped and her throat constricted as she asked, "They're terribly ugly, aren't they?"

He stopped and spun her around to face him, hardly noticing how she had to hold her corset up to preserve her modesty, "My brother should've known better than to mark you. It no better than having his brand seared into your skin. None of us would've taken you from him and no other vampire would dare to question an Original. He was merely overzealous in preserving you.

"However, you are not ugly in the slightest. These marks do not define you, they define _him_. Your beauty is unmatched, darling, I assure you. You'll have your share of suitors when you're ready."

* * *

 **I know this is short, it's a transitional chapter. It's still important though!**

 **Leave a review (and three guesses if you're obliged.)**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I know that this story has been a little spotty lately, but I'm hoping to remedy that. We're in the home stretch as it is an I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Five Years Later_

The French winter was particularly hard the year that Elena became a vampire. Smallpox was running rampant in the poorer parts of the city and before long she had contracted the illness. Kol searched high and low for a cure or a doctor that could prolong her life as long as possible with no avail.

"Darling, you have to drink," Kol urged her as he bit open his wrist and held it to her lips, "You can survive if you drink."

The fever had begun to make her delirious. Staring at the ceiling above her, she murmured, "But I'll get to see Mama again. I don't have to wait anymore."

He gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm as he stared at the girl confined to the bed. Kol knew that she was twenty-three now, but her body looked as if she were still eighteen. The past years had been kind to them and he made sure that she wanted for absolutely nothing. They currently occupied a nice house in the heart of Paris; it was quite modest as to not draw too much attention to them.

The two of them had not pursued a romantic relationship, but it was not for lack of trying on his part. He used terms of endearments regularly when speaking of and to her, but all he'd get in return was a blush or a kiss on the cheek. They'd shared a few more passionate kisses, however she'd pull away once she realized what was happening. Elena still felt guilty over leaving Finn and she was determined to never know the touch of another man.

Kol tried to keep in contact with Elijah as much as possible and was pleased to hear that Rebekah had married and adopted an orphan. She and her husband currently resided in a small settlement that was still being explored. Klaus had found a werewolf colony across the great sea and sent word every now and then to Elijah who dutifully passed it on as he saw fit. Elijah had simply chose to remain at the palace, being a permanent fixture should any of his siblings decide to come home.

Finn, on the other hand, had not been heard from since Elena's 'death'. It was rumored that he was a recluse, that he was traveling as much as he could and never staying in one place long enough to be recognized, however, no one knew for sure.

Elena's cough brought Kol back to the present. Gazing down at her, he pressed the cool rag against her forehead, trying to cool her raging fever. He sighed, "Do you want to die, my love?"

The haze in her chocolate eyes cleared slightly as her lip trembled, "I'm not ready to die. But isn't dying the alternative anyway? I'd be…a _vampire_. I'd be dead as well as a murderer."

"I've told you many times that you don't have to kill to survive. I will teach you and you'll be perfect. I'd never let you get out of control," he promised, before adding softly, "I love you too much for that to happen."

Elena smiled weakly and lifted her hand to point at the vanity across the room from them, "In the top drawer, there's a vial. Will you bring it to me, love?"

He obediently got up and retrieved what she asked, looking at the vial curiously. It was blood, he was sure of it, but where did she get it?

"It's 'Bekah's," she rasped lightly, seemingly reading his mind, "She gave it to me the night before we left. She said that changing should be my choice and I shouldn't have to fear a sire bond. And we both know I'd have one if your blood changed me."

Kol grimaced. He hadn't even thought of that fact that she'd be sired to him. He could never condemn her to that. He sighed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think-"

"It's all right," she assured him tiredly, her eyes growing heavy, "I…I don't think that I have much longer as it is. Could you…?"

He nodded, understanding her unasked question. Carefully pulling the stopper out of the vial, he held it to her dry lips and tilted it, allowing her to swallow the small mouthful easily.

Elena's pale skin flickered briefly to its normal olive before returning to the sickly pallor that he'd grown accustomed to seeing. He sighed as her eyes fluttered before reaching out and taking her hand in both of his, wanting to reassure her as much as possible.

"Stay with me?" She asked quietly, her eyes opening just a sliver to focus on him.

"Always."

Giving him a small smile, she tried to readjust herself before she whimpered in pain. Her muscles ached and her bones felt brittle. Noticing her discomfort, Kol slipped into bed behind her, holding her body close to his and allowing her to relax against him.

"Better?" He asked softly, his arms winding around her tiny waist as his nose nuzzled into her hair.

She nodded, her eyes closing once more as she struggled for breath, "Much…better. Thank you."

Kol sighed against her curls as he listened to her labored breathing and the struggle of her heart beating. He wanted this to be as painless as possible – this was her second death and hopefully her last one.

"I love you," she whispered before her heart gave one last pitiful _thump_ and all was quiet in the room once more.

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

Elena's senses hadn't taken long to hone in the slightest. With Kol's instruction and Elijah's gift of a daylight ring, she had found her way back into normal society. Knowing firsthand how awful it was to be dying of smallpox, she volunteered in the poorer parts of the city as often as she could. Most doctors refused to treat the sick for fear of contracting the disease themselves, but now that Elena was immune, nothing could keep her from helping them.

She took care of orphans and arranged the affairs of those no longer among the living. Her heart was too passionate to allow a child to be left out in the cold and founded an orphanage that was well suited to children – not cold or dingy, but a happy place for children to live and overcome the trials they had already faced so early in life.

"You can't save them all, my love," Kol had told her after she had spent days in the lower wards gathering the orphaned children to take to the orphanage.

"Maybe not," she conceded, "But I can damn well try."

After that, Kol had helped her as much as his job would allow. He worked as banker of sorts, helping people that found themselves with too much money to know what to do with and that suited him just fine. He was respected among the city and Paris was thriving around them despite the disease.

As Elena walked back from the lower wards, she realized that it was much later than she originally thought. The sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky. She knew that Kol must be worried about her; she was never out this late.

Picking up her skirts, she hastened to their happy home, thinking of something she could say that would calm him when she arrived.

"A little late for a woman to be out by herself, isn't it?" A familiar voice said behind her.

She smiled and turned to great the man, "Indeed. However, if I knew that you'd be lurking about, then perhaps I would stay out longer more often."

Elijah smirked and closed the distance between them, enveloping her in his arms tightly, "My dear, you still look just as I remember you; gorgeous, awe-inspiring, and certainly very opinionated."

She pulled back in his arms and observed him critically. His hair was groomed perfectly, his outfit fit for those in high-ranking positions. His eyes were as warm as she remembered and his smile lit up his face.

"I have missed you, sweet Elena," he laughed, putting his arm around her waist and leading her up the street and back to her home, "I have already stopped by and alerted Kol of my presence. He seemed to be worried that you weren't home yet and I volunteered to search for you myself."

Elena giggled, "And who would've thought that _Lord Elijah_ would ever stoop so low as to do servant work. Couldn't you send someone to find me?"

"Just to have you chew them up and spit them back out? I think not," he scoffed, "I am much more durable and would hate to see your claws come out at the wrong person."

* * *

That night as Elena was lying in bed, she felt the tingle between her legs that she had felt every night since her transformation. Most of the time, she was able to ignore it, but other times she had no choice but to bring herself pleasure by her own hand.

Rebekah had once told her that the sex drive of a vampire was nearly insatiable and, remembering how Finn had been once he bedded her, she had to agree. Except, she had no candidates to use for her pleasure. Yes, Kol and Elijah were both in the house, yet she couldn't lead Kol on like that and Elijah would never allow her into his bed. She and Kol's relationship was built on trust and love; however, it was not a love that allowed them to relieve each other sexually.

Her body had known no other man save for Finn and she was nervous about being with someone else who was much more experienced than herself. She didn't want to be a fool. She didn't want to go to either Mikaelson with her _problem_.

Reaching down, she hiked up her short nightgown easily, allowing her slim fingers to slip beneath her bloomers before settling on her delicate womanhood. Her clit was swollen and throbbed heatedly, nearly causing her to curse at how sensitive she was.

Elena tried to stifle her whine as her fingers slid between her slippery folds, finding her button and rubbing rhythmically. Her hips bucks towards her hand as two fingers slid down to her entrance and gently probed while her thumb kept steady pressure on her clit.

" _Goodness_ ," she moaned breathlessly, starting to feel her release creeping up on her. She could tell that it wouldn't be as satisfying as the real thing, but she pressed onwards any way. A small gasp and slight shuddering later, she felt wetness coat her fingers before drifting back to sleep feeling a smidge of satisfaction.

* * *

The day before Elijah had planned to go back home arrived. Elena was sad to see him go, but she knew that he still had obligations in England that simply couldn't be abandoned. Kol had gone out to feed, leaving the pair alone in the house, not that either minded in the slightest; they were comfortable together.

"How are you adjusting, my dear?" Elijah asked as he peered up from his book from his chair in front of the fire.

Elena smiled and finished up a row of her crocheting, "It's been a bit difficult, but everything seems to be going fine. I don't have the urge to murder the people I pass on the street like I expected. Kol's helped me with the bloodlust more than I can ever say."

"And, what about the normal _lust_?" He asked quietly, remembering the nights he heard her busy trying to tame her inner pleasures quietly.

The doppelganger's face paled immensely as she stuttered, "W-what?"

"The lust is a normal part of the transformation, Elena," he said knowingly, trying to ease her discomfort, "Without a proper outlet, it can build up and be…disastrous…for a lack of a better word. I wouldn't want you to pounce on the first human you come across when it becomes too much."

She blushed furiously, focusing on the crochet in her lap, "I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I can handle-"

"My dear, you forget that you sleep in a house with vampires – vampires with _excellent_ hearing. I am not judging you, nor am I suggesting that you indulge in whomever you would like, I am just suggesting that it may be wise to allow yourself a release that isn't self induced."

Elena blinked owlishly at him, noticing that slight smirk that had edged its way onto his face. She was a woman and she could appreciate that Elijah was a fine specimen of a man. His build was very similar to Finn's as well as his features. Both shared dark eyes and hair, as well as high cheekbones and straight, regal noses. In the dark, they were hard to distinguish from one another.

"What _are_ you suggesting?" She asked quietly.

Elijah chuckled, happy that she was playing into his hand so well, "A mere human wouldn't be able to please you now that your nature is so heightened. I suggest a simple tryst; a simple arrangement for your pleasure only. I know of your platonic relationship with my brother and I don't wish to infringe on that. No pledges of love are necessary, just a simple release and I will be gone tomorrow as planned."

"No attachments?" She clarified, rubbing her thighs together slightly to dull the ache, "And Kol wouldn't have to know?"

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Elena whimpered as Elijah took her thighs in his hands and pushed them apart with ease. Her core was wet and dripping with anticipation, her bloomers long forgotten.

He kissed her inner thighs softly, moving towards her center with deliberate slowness that only made her more eager. His thumbs separated her labia, admiring her glistening wetness before diving in. His tongue circled her entrance, collecting her essence as his thumb firmly rubbed her clit.

Her hips bucked against his mouth greedily. It had been so long since her body had known the touch of another and, in her lustful haze, she had abandoned her normal reserve and embraced her wantonness freely. Feeling Elijah's mouth on her most intimate part was causing her to slowly lose her mind. He was more talented than Finn had ever been and it was obvious that it was because he had more experience.

He smirked against his folds before he eased two fingers inside of her slowly, massaging her silky walls as he suckled her throbbing clit. He felt Elena's fingers tangle in his hair and hold him against her as she squealed happily.

"Elijah!"

Gush after gush of feminine fluid filled his mouth and he drank it down thirstily, enjoying her pure and honest reactions to him. It had been a long time since he had been with such an innocent woman and it was truly refreshing to watch as she discovered what her body enjoyed.

After cleaning the wetness from her thighs, he pulled away and gazed up at her, noticing that she was fast asleep with a sated smile etched on her beautiful face.

* * *

 **Oopsies, forgot to warn for smut? Not _too_ much, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another transitional chapter, but still important. I'm already working on chapter 18 and I'm hoping it'll be much longer.**

 **We're jumping around a little with the time, I hope none of you mind! It's important to the plot.**

 **This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Year 1599_

A hundred years as a vampire had seemingly come and went. Elena didn't keep track of time as well as she once did now that it was redundant. Sometimes, she missed England and all that it was, but it came down to the fact that she missed Finn more than anything.

She and Kol had traveled as much as they could and ended up settling in Austria. The country had an established monarchy and the pair seemed to do better when there were classes to live among.

Kol had insisted that they live as a second-class citizen because they couldn't draw too much attention to themselves. He and Elena had adapted the last name Michaels in order to deflect Elijah's high standing. Even after a hundred years, his name was still more respected than most. In fact, he was due to pop up soon as his own great-grandson or the like to keep up his wealth and standing.

Elijah still visited from time to time, always seeming to know when Elena needed release, but he had been coming around less and less. She thought that it was because he had found someone new, but Kol had assured him that business in England was keeping him extremely busy.

"It's been a hundred years," Kol observed softly one morning as they sat down for tea in their modest home.

Elena sighed and looked out at the dreary Austrian winter. The snow was coming down steadily and it reminded her greatly of home. She looked up and gave him a small smile, "It doesn't seem like it. Time seems to elude me now."

He nodded in sympathy, "It gets easier."

"Does it?" She asked softly, fiddling with the handle of her teacup. It had been difficult for her since they moved from France. She felt as if she no longer belonged; as if she had nothing worthwhile to do with her existence. Being cooped up in a backwards city didn't help much either.

"What can I do to help you, my love?" He asked her, reaching across the table and taking her delicate hand in his, "I know that Austria is not as you envisioned it…once Elijah reestablishes himself, we can head back to England if you'd like. The European territories across the seas are still settling; Columbus' discovery is still rocky at best."

She knew England was truly the furthest thing from his mind. Finn could come back at any time and they could be discovered. Elena longed for something familiar yet different. She longed for her home, for the familiarity of the country and the people.

"Elena…" he paused, not sure how to soothe her. He had noticed how she had withdrawn into herself, only conversing when it was required. If a vampire was capable of being depressed, then she was. The past fives years, he watched her revert to the way she was when she was married to Finn; she hardly slept and barely fed, only taking enough to just barely keep her alive.

"I'm all right," Elena said quietly, her eyes focused on the tea in front of her, "I think the winter's getting to me is all. I'm not used to so long without the sun. Once the spring is here, I'll feel much better, I'm sure."

* * *

Winter turned into spring and spring turned into summer all with Elena remaining in her passive depressive state. Most days she would simply sit by the window, gazing outside as if the city before her held all the answers to her problems.

She had plans of leaving Kol behind and going on a search for her own happiness, but every time she became close, she would realize that he would be lost without her. They had spent the past hundred years together; how could they survive without each other? She longed to have him as she had Finn, but she couldn't betray Finn that way. Truthfully, she still thought of herself as married. She didn't want to bring feelings into an affair and cause more mental damage to herself than she could already control.

Elena and Elijah had an understanding. There were no feelings involved, but the visits were not regular anymore. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like years and was most likely decades. She refused to take a human lover and refused to allow Kol into her bed. She was the cause of her own misery.

* * *

"Let me help you," Kol begged of her as he watched her skin slowly get greyer, "You will desiccate if you don't feed, darling…I can't allow that to happen."

Elena blinked, slowly, _painfully_ moving her eyes to meet his as she rasped, "It is not your decision. I can choose the life or death that I would like. It's been so long…"

He stood up and flipped the table between them, his rage rolling off of him, "No! You are under my charge and I won't let you do this to yourself! You deserve more than this, Elena. You _are_ more than this!"

Without waiting for a reply, he savagely bit into his wrist and held it against her mouth, forcing his warm blood down her throat. She was in no way strong enough to resist and coughed and sputtered as she felt her body gaining life once more.

Kol's blood tasted like nothing she'd known before. She had always felt an attraction when taking Finn's blood, but, as a vampire now, her senses were heightened beyond anything she'd felt before. Her hands secured his wrist to her mouth as she drank deeply, moaning slightly each time she swallowed.

It was heavenly.

It was ambrosia.

It was _life_.

Before she could actually think of what she was doing, she had pushed him onto the floor in front of her chair and straddled him, all while keeping his wrist against her mouth. Her thoughts were lustful, but she couldn't seem to help it. She'd waited so long to give into her baser nature that his blood and his touch overwhelmed her.

Kol's free hand immediately went to her tiny waist, holding her as closely to him as he could. His blood trickled down her chin and he swore in that moment that he'd never seen anything as arousing as her feeding from him. She ripped her mouth away from his wrist before tearing his shirt from him, leaving punishing bites across his chest.

"Darling-"

"Be quiet," she growled, pulling off her corset while tugging at her skirt at the same time. She wanted to be naked and she wanted to be naked _now_.

He gazed up at her in wonder, not daring to let another word slip through his lips. His entire world was sitting on top of him and he couldn't screw it up now. He'd rather have a white oak stake driven through his heart at tat very moment than have her walk away from him.

Elena's mahogany hair cascaded down her bare chest, curling at the top of her daintily tied pantaloons. He had no idea how she had managed to get almost completely naked, nor did he care. His thumbs rubbed circles on her hips as she ground herself against his growing erection. It was taking every ounce of his restraint not to rip off her flimsy undergarments and have his way with her, but he couldn't have her for the first time against the floor.

Without realizing what he was doing, she suddenly found herself rushing up the steps and finally resting against the soft feathers of Kol's bed. His hands instantly went to her pantaloons, delicately untying the ribbon that held them together before slipping them off her hips.

Having her laid out bare before him was enough to take his breath away. Her body was more perfect than he'd ever imagined it to be. His mouth dropped to the smooth skin of her hip, gently nipping it with his fangs as small rivulets of blood seeped through.

Once she noticed that he'd broken her skin, dark veins pulsed beneath her eyes as she sat up. Unceremoniously, she tore the rest of his clothes from him so he was as bare as she was. Elena grabbed him and forced him onto his back on the bed before taking the previous position she was in when they were downstairs.

Her wet heat pressed fully onto his aching cock and she slowly slid him inside her, enjoying the stretch that she had missed for so long. Her tight walls fisted around him as she settled on top of him, making him bite his lip to keep from thrusting up into her repeatedly until she screamed his name.

Her lips once again went to Kol's chest, biting and licking carefully as she rocked against him. Her mouth sought his neck and bit into him savagely, not bothering to use her fangs, but her normal teeth instead.

Kol gritted his teeth against the pain. One hand wound into her riotous curls, securing her mouth against him, as his other hand held onto her hip, using her as leverage to pull his hips back and then snap them up to meet her awaiting, welcoming flesh. She squealed against his neck, encouraging him to pound into her more harshly.

Using his strength, Kol flipped their positions. Her legs automatically cinched around his waist, welcoming him inside of her with a few thrusts of her own as her mouth suckled more viciously at his neck.

Without warning, her warm walls tightened around him. Elena tore her mouth away from his skin just as she screamed his name. He stared down at her in awe, his thrusts never faltering as he took in his blood smeared across her mouth and the way her eyes had nearly turned black. A few more thrusts and he joined her in release, nearly collapsing on top of her as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is late!**

 **I'll be better for it next week.**

 **Are you all still interested in this? My reviews have dropped so much :( If you like it, leave one please!**

 **Not proofread**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _Year 1776_

"And where has Kol meandered off to in the past years?" Finn asked, sitting across from Elijah in his Bulgarian home, "I've only come across him a few times in the past centuries…"

Finn had settled happily in Bulgaria in the 1600's, seeking out Elena's family and taking care of them as best he could. Her brother had gone on to have many children, as well as his children's children and so on. Finn to do something to atone for his treatment of his wife before he had lost her and taking care of her family, _his_ family, was one way to do it.

"You weren't the only one broke by what happened in England, brother," Elijah said quietly, holding the delicate teacup in his hand as his eyes wandered around the study, "Kol…hasn't decided to return to normal society and I don't know when he will. _She_ meant a lot to him as well."

Neither man needed the specification of which woman they were referring to. Elena was on Elijah's mind as always, yet he couldn't allow his brother to know that. He hadn't seen her since she and Kol lived in Austria, yet he was sure they were no longer there; one can only keep up the guise of 'good genes' for so long. It was rumored by Rebekah that the pair had taken up residency in the colonies across the waters, but Elijah hadn't made it his knowledge to find out.

Rebekah's family had diminished pitifully when she was revealed as what she was. She preferred a more solitary life now, but she was currently living in the colony of Pennsylvania, working as a tutor to the children unable to attend school in wartime.

Elijah grimaced. He didn't like thinking of his baby sister all alone in a country torn apart by war. The colonies had decided to declare freedom from England and it was proving to be somewhat fruitful. If the colonies ended up free, then where would that leave England? Surely the country could survive, but at what cost to morale?

"We don't need to speak of… _her_ …do we? I understand that she was family, however, the grief should be mine and mine alone," Finn said bitterly, putting his own teacup down with a little more force than necessary, breaking the fine china keeping it together, "Our little brother was deluded enough to feel that she shared the same feelings as him, however, we both know that to be false."

 _That's what you think_ , the elder man thought in frustration, _she's been with him far too long to not have true feelings for him now_.

"So, _have_ you heard from our brother?"

Elijah sighed, discarding his cold tea and setting the teacup down, "I hear he's somewhere in Belgium, but I could be wrong. I simply try to keep up with Rebekah; a disadvantage of having a large family."

"There are only five of us left, Elijah, one would hardly think it was difficult to keep up with four siblings."

"It is when you all insist on doing whatever you please," the younger man quipped with a small smile, "Niklaus is content roaming and using his werewolf genes for whatever he pleases. Kol is trying to create a life for himself, but gets angry when he has to do so every so many years. Rebekah has repeatedly assured me that she can take care of herself; I only get letters from her when she truly needs something. You have settled in this little town quite easily and require no assistance from your younger siblings. And I…I have resided in England for as long as I can remember. I am the only one to remain constant during the decades, _centuries_."

"That isn't what I meant," Finn sighed, annoyance puckering his brow, "But thank you for your summary of our family. I suppose I should be happy that Niklaus isn't here invoking fear into the locals. And as long as Kol is staying out of trouble, I truly have no quarrel. But what of our sister, where is she?"

Elijah gritted his teeth slightly, his jaw ticking, "She has made a home in Pennsylvania." He didn't like the possibility of leading Finn to Elena, especially when he didn't know where the latter was.

"A colony?" Finn seemed surprised, "With the war? Who's winning, by the way?"

"I'd say it's pretty even at this point," he conceded, happy that Finn felt that the war was worrisome, "Rebekah decided that she needed a knew start after what happened to her…family. I can't say that I blame her, but she wanted to keep a low profile for a while. The colonies were just being settled and she thought that with her immortality, she could help the pilgrims settle down nicely."

Finn nodded, "Very noble of her. Perhaps, I'll pay her a visit. I have to take care of _her_ family for a small time, they're expecting a new arrival any day, but once it settles, I should like to see my little sister."

And that was exactly what Elijah was afraid of.

* * *

 _Year 1778_

"Rebekah? Rebekah!" Elena's panicked voice screamed as she looked over the remnants of Charleston. She hiked up the thin material of her skirt and ran as fast as she could, hoping to spot the familiar blonde hair.

South Carolina had been a target for the British in the past two years, but it had never been this bad. Bodies littered the streets and the gore was unimaginable. Rebekah and Elena had started bringing in injured soldiers and common folk to help as much as they could. Kol had joined the cause and fought alongside his countrymen, leaving the girls to their makeshift infirmary.

"'Lena! Over here!"

The doppelganger spotted her and ran to where she was kneeling beside a man obviously worse for wear. Dropping to her knees, she examined him, his clothes were in tatters and there was a wound practically through his stomach. His dark hair was slick with blood and his face was as pale as could be.

"Musket wound," Elena said, ripping off part of her skirt and wrapping it around his stomach tightly, "Close range. He's lost so much blood…"

"What's your name, soldier?" Rebekah asked, wiping the blood away from the man's brow.

The man opened his eyes, his blue eyes focusing on Elena's brown ones, "B-Brandon. Brandon Ainsley. Loy-loyalist."

"He's a bloody redcoat!" The blonde said in disgust, her eyes roaming over his body and pulling away from him, "He's dead anyway. Let's move on to someone we can help who _matters_."

"Rebekah!" Elena hissed, giving her a warning look, "Go and help someone. I'm not leaving him here to die alone."

"I…I'm dying, aren't I?" Brandon asked quietly, his eyes staring at the sky as Rebekah went in search of more wounded, "I never thought I would be alone."

The brunette wiped the tears from her eyes before taking his hand, noticing how cold it was in her own, "You're dying for what you believe in, Mr. Ainsley. Nothing, _nothing_ is more respected than that. I promise to tell your family-"

"M-my mot-mother will be heart br-broken."

Elena sighed and tried to give him a watery smile, "She'll be happy to know that you weren't a coward."

Brandon's eyes fluttered shut, his breath ragged and shallow, "You're qui-quite the woman, Miss. One I would've b-been happy to bring h-home."

"Shush, sweetheart," Elena murmured, stroking the hair back from his face in a reassuring manner as she softly sang, " _The queen commands and we'll obey – over the hills and far away. We all shall lead more happy lives, by getting rid of brats and wives. That scold and brawl both night and day – over the hills and far away. Courage, boys, 'tis one to ten, but we will return gentlemen. All gentlemen as well as they – over the hills and far away."_

As the last note of her voice fell, Brandon Ainsley's chest ceased to rise once more and Elena could have sworn that her own heart broke once more. She had seen enough death in this war, but this man, this _boy_ , was little more than eighteen years old fighting for a country he would never live to see.

She wiped her eyes and immediately gathered her skirts once more, going in search of her fellow nurse and more survivors.

* * *

"You've been so quiet, my love," Kol said as he held her close, a knitted blanket thrown over the pair in their bed, "I know that there were more casualties today…this attack was unexpected."

Elena sighed and laid her head on his bare chest, trying to absorb the warmth that his body was putting out. Every time she saw a man on the ground, she was scared beyond belief that it would be someone she knew, someone she _loved_. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile, "I just get scared is all. So many men have died and…you're out there, too. You're at risk-"

"I'm a vampire, darling. An _Original_ vampire," he assured her, squeezing the arm around her, "It would take a lot more than a musket or a bullet or a cannon to take me away from you. There's only one stake that can kill me and that's currently in Elijah's possession all the way in England. We're safe. I'm safe. _You're_ safe."

She pressed a gentle kiss against his chest, "It doesn't stop me from worrying. The very thought of you hurt in any way makes me murderous. And that poor boy today…Kol, he was _so_ young. Too young to be fighting a war that's animosity goes back longer than he's been alive. He was too young to _die_."

"We'll alert his wife immediately," Kol said, knowing how important it was to the woman in his arms, "You get their names…you always do. We'll track down his wife and tell her what happened."

Elena creased her eyebrows, "I don't think he was married. His first response was how his mother would be sad…I'll look for his parents tomorrow. But…he was a loyalist. I'm not sure if his family is even here or if they're in England."

"What was the last name?"

"Ainsley. His name was Brandon Ainsley."

"I'll look into it," he promised her, tilting her chin upwards and pressing a chaste kiss to her mouth, "I'd do anything for you, my love. Anything you asked."

* * *

A week after the battle, Elena sat alone in the infirmary they set up in Rebekah's home. She was trying to scrub away the blood that had seeped into the wood floors and stained, but it was harder than she thought.

Charleston was always alight with battle, but on a rare week, they sometimes had down time. Normally, the time was used for stocking medical supplies, alerting the families of those who'd been lost, and cleaning the rooms that were most effected. Getting medical supplies was currently what Kol was doing, however, with so many shops closed, it was beginning to get harder and harder. The South Carolina dock had been closed for trade and anything that was left was marked up a ridiculous amount and scarce.

Elena wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, the sweat clinging to her skin. Her knees were beginning to hurt from being on them so long, but the cleaning was soothing, if not irritating. Kol had taken care of the Ainsley family, informing them and moving them to a safe house in Nova Scotia. She hadn't wanted them to suffer any more loses and Kol readily agreed, compelling the couple to leave their lives behind and start new.

Rebekah bustled in with an armful of clean sheets, once crisp and white, but now stained with the remnants of gore. She quickly went about dressing the gurneys they had, trying to make it ready and appealing for the next round of victims that were sure to pass through any day; they were never bored for long.

"The stains don't come out anymore, Elena," Rebekah said quietly, placing a comforting hand on the doppelganger's shoulder, "We just clean the best we can and hope that this will be the last time."

Elena sighed and dropped her head, the rag in her hand stilling against the floor, "Sometimes…sometimes I wish we would've waited to come here until after the war, but then you'd be alone. There's too many men coming through here with injuries for you to take care of them all yourself."

"I survived before-"

"Barely," Elena said, looking at the blonde, "Kol and I like it here. We'd like to stay and get through this. It would be a wonderful home."

Rebekah nodded, happy that her sister-in-law was coming around to the America she loved just fine. When she and Kol moved here, they dropped of the Michaels they had been using and opted for Gilbert, thinking it was more common and ordinary. Elena Michaels, formally Mikaelson, formally Petrova, had simply become Elena Gilbert. It was easy and simple, something that she hadn't had nearly enough of in her human and vampire years.

Rebekah had already established herself as a Michaels, not worrying about lineage too much. She could always compel people in a few years to change her name if needed.

"I love that you and Kol have decided to stay," the blonde smiled, "I know this is hard, but it's helping the people. _Good_ people. We're making a difference and I'm sure that it's the right thing to do."

"Maybe…maybe when all this is over, I could be a doctor," Elena mused with a smile, handing Rebekah the dirty rag as she stood up, "I have enough experience. Perhaps I can go through medical school and do something good."

Rebekah hugged her close, "Kol would support you, as would I."

* * *

 **Leave a review and make my day? :)**

 **~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please remember that this story is only updated ONCE A WEEK. If it was updated on Friday then, by common sense, it will be updated the following Friday.**

 **Leaving comments that say _hurry, more chapters faster_ , only serves to make me pissed off when I have a schedule that I follow. **

**I have a life that does not revolve around a computer screen, nor would I abandon my job that actually makes me money to update a story to please you.**

 **For those of you who have been patient, thank you so much! I appreciate all my reviewers who respect me and my schedule.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _Year 1815_

The winter had been cruel to the state of Virginia. An epidemic had broken out the summer before and killed dozens of children before claiming nearly hundreds more when the cold came. Elena had completed her training and schooling to become a doctor and Kol had forged her date of her papers so they could live somewhere longer.

Currently, they called Yorktown, Virginia home. After the Revolution, Rebekah had taken up with a young soldier and moved back to Pennsylvania while Kol waited patiently for Elena to finish her schooling. Yorktown was full of happy, albeit suspicious people. Kol and Elena Gilbert had become an established family and eagerly agreed to be part of the community.

Elena was the only doctor that traveled in the city and was fairly popular among the families, despite being a woman. The young doctor was good at what she did and hardly ever lost a patient. But the epidemic had claimed too many children before she could get to them. It was rumored that the illness had been dubbed the measles and it worried her about how fast it was spread. A vaccine had to be created, but parents were still wary of a female doctor, let alone such a young one.

"Dr. Gilbert, you have a patient outside," Elena's assistant, Tia, called into her office, rousing her from her thoughts.

Elena looked up and nodded, grabbing her doctor's bag and straightening the collar of her dress. The hour was late, she was unsure why Tia was still here, but she was thankful that she was.

Walking into the exam room, she paused at seeing a small child in a man's arms. The young boy was shivering and pale as a sheet, rashes covering the skin that she could see.

Rushing over, she placed the back of her hand against the boy's forehead, sighing when she realized he was hot as a teakettle. Motioning for the man to lay him on the table she asked, "How long has he been like this?"

The man ran his hand over his face, horror etched into the lines of his face, "I don't know. I was away and my wife was supposed to be watching him. I left a few days for a business trip and Beppe was fine, but I came back yesterday and he can hardly stay awake. Please, Doc, I don't want to lose my son. My wife…she can't have anymore kids. He was our one shot."

Elena nodded empathetically as she examined the boy. Her stethoscope crept under his shirt and listened to the steady beat of his heart and she sighed in relief. His lungs sounded clear and the only thing he seemed to have was a high fever. Pulling her stethoscope back, she walked to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a needle and a vial filled with her blood.

"What is that?" The man asked, eyeing the needle warily.

She grimaced, "It something that I've been using to heal the children who've been sick. I don't get much results when the illness is more progressed, but your son is still in the very early stages."

"He…Beppe has the…measle things?"

"Yes," she said, slipping the needle into the vial and pulling back the plunger, "But, as I said, he's still in the early stages. There's a very likely chance that he'll make a full recovery. You brought him to me with enough time to spare." She removed the needle from the vial and looked at the man critically, "Do I have your permission to administer this to your son?"

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding, "Of course. If it'll save my boy…"

"It will," Elena assured him, taking the boy's arm and slipping the needle into the crook of his elbow and slowly pushing her blood into his veins before removing it and holding a bit of cotton to the wound firmly, "If he has any other symptoms, like coughing, or if the rash doesn't go away, I want you to bring him back _immediately_."

"Anything," the man agreed, tears in his eyes, "Anything to make sure my Beppe is safe."

* * *

Finn sat in the study at the Mikaelson palace, somewhat leery of being back where his beloved had died. When Elijah had extended the invitation to visit, the elder had been spectacle, but swallowed it as soon as he released that he was lonely. The disease spreading across the country had wiped out the last of Elena's family in Bulgaria and he realized he was clinging to the past by staying.

"I'm glad you could make it," Elijah said in greeting, sweeping into the study with a smile, "I was…unsure that you would accept, but I'm pleased that you have."

Finn nodded and watched as his brother took the seat across from him. He accepted the cup of tea placed in his hand and looked around, trying to keep a firm grip on reality as he spoke, "I've sent letters to Rebekah. Multiple times. She has yet to write me back with a suitable address that I can see her at. I figured since the war was over that she would have more time to…entertain."

"Ah, apparently you have been kept out of politics, brother," Elijah observed as he sipped his own tea, "There was a war that just ended between America and England-"

"Again?"

"Not to mention Ireland. I believe that they're still rebuilding, however, I haven't talked to Rebekah either. Perhaps in a few years things will quiet down once more," he smirked, happy that Elena and Kol were still safe, "I suppose she's busy helping with everything that goes along with running a country."

Finn sighed, "Can the bloody countries stay out of conflict for a few years? No wonder I couldn't get passage to the states, all the damned ships were filled with soldiers! I take it that America, once again, won?"

"You'd be guessing correctly," the younger man smiled, "It seems as if they raise a hearty stock over there. They've even taken to calling the British pansies and the like. I assume it has something to do with our tea…"

Finn chuckled, "I see that you don't take the insults personally, brother."

"And why should I?" He shrugged, setting his teacup down, "I was born on a ship and you were born across another sea. We simply put down roots here for the practicality of it, yet I'm the only one who has stayed."

"And Elena," Finn added quietly, thinking about the gardens she currently rested beneath, "You haven't truly been alone, Elijah."

He pursed his lips, not willing to correct him as he nodded slightly. He wouldn't be the one to tell Finn that Elena was alive and well somewhere far away. He couldn't break his brother like that, he refused to.

"Anyway," Finn cleared his throat, taking a drink of his lukewarm tea, "I've actually come to enquire about traveling to see our baby sister. You seem in the know about America; what do I need to do?"

"I can find where she's staying," Elijah answered hesitantly, "It shouldn't be too hard with my connections across the pond. Perhaps, you'd like to stay here until I hear back? It shan't be long, surely."

* * *

"We might need to move on soon," Kol said, holding Elena close to his body, his lips whispering against her riotous curls, "People are beginning to become suspicious-"

"We've only been here for-"

"Eight years," he finished, tugging on a stray chocolate lock, "We're supposedly married, yet we've not conceived a child. We're not aging and after living through the last war…people are noticing faster than usual. I know you like Virginia, but Rebekah is getting ready to move as well. That boy she ran off with left her and she's alone."

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew that the charade couldn't last too long, but she had been hoping for at least a decade. Drawing the sheets tighter around her, she laid her head on Kol's shoulder and looked at him, "What do you suppose we do?"

He shrugged, cupping her cheek before stroking it softly, "I know you like Virginia, but perhaps we can go to another state for a little while. Another country is out of the question for now, but Rebekah has been lobbying for New York. It's still rebuilding from the war, but it'll give us each something to do for the next few years."

"But we _can_ come back here in a few decades, correct?" She asked, her lips quirked slightly, "I want to come back eventually."

Kol tilted her face to meet his and kissed her delicately, "Of course, my love. We'll spend time with Rebekah and then we'll make our way back here. Whatever makes you happiest."

* * *

 _Year 1820_

"I want a child."

Elena sighed and looked over at the blonde, a slight crease between her brows as she rolled her eyes, "'Bekah, we've been over this. If you want a child, you have to go through the adoption process like all the others-"

"I'm a bloody Original vampire!" Rebekah spat, pacing in the modest kitchen they shared. Her heels clicked against the floor with every step before she huffed, "I should just _compel_ myself into their records, yeah? If they dig too deeply, they'll find that my life, my _story_ , doesn't add up."

Rebekah had been going on for months about how badly she wanted to adopt one of the war orphans now that they were older. Elena had tried to encourage her as much as she could, but the truth was that she thought the blonde wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child. Children were tricky and Rebekah simply couldn't compel a child to do as she wanted.

"My dear, beautiful sister," Kol tsk'd as he pulled the orange juice out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass, "Why on earth would you want a child? They're messy and noisy and purely a pain in the arse. Couldn't you get a horse? Or a puppy?"

Elena snorted into her tea and tried to cover it with a cough. She had been around the two of them long enough to know not to get involved in their sibling squabbles. She dutifully stirred her tea around as she added sugar, trying not to think of how badly she wanted a child when she knew how adverse her companion was to the idea.

She and Kol weren't official by any means, but they didn't seek out other company either. Her heart missed Finn, but her mind knew better than to ever return to England. She felt that if she were careful enough that she could avoid her husband for the entirety of forever, but even she knew that was a flawed plan at best. Elijah tried to keep her up to date on what was happening in England, but she and Kol hadn't told him of their whereabouts and that made it harder to get a letter to the intended person.

"Shut it! If I wanted an animal, I'd simply throw _you_ in the stable!" Rebekah huffed, hurling her teacup at Kol's head that he dodged with a laugh.

"Picky, picky sister. You'll find something one day," he chuckled, picking up the lunch Elena had prepared for him before kissing her softly, "I'll see you both after work."

The brunette watched with sad eyes as he left. Kol had taken a job with construction, hoping to help rebuild the once great city after the war almost a decade previous. She always worried about his welfare, especially if she couldn't be there to help him.

"For God's sake, 'Lena, he'll be fine," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes as she reached across the small table and patted the doppelganger's hand reassuringly, "Besides, don't you have patients this morning? I can walk you down to your office before I go to the market."

She nodded and smiled, "That would be wonderful."

"Perfect!" The blonde said, standing and clapping her hands together enthusiastically, "I'll go get changed and then we can leave."

Elena nodded as she stood and took the teacups to the sink, ready to be rinsed later. She grabbed her doctor's bag off the counter when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she answered the door and came face to face with the mail courier.

"Rebekah Michaels?" He asked in a heavy accent as he held out a thick parchment letter.

"I'm her sister-in-law, I'll make sure she gets it," Elena answered, taking the letter from the man, who nodded and went to the next door.

She flipped the letter over in her hand and noticed the Mikaelson seal on the back as worry grew in her stomach. There was no return address, but it was obviously from Elijah.

"What did I miss?" Rebekah asked as she came down the stairs. Her eyes focused on the letter and she frowned slightly, "Isn't the mail a bit early?"

The brunette flipped the letter back over and held it out to Rebekah, "It's for you."

Taking the letter, Rebekah paused slightly at the seal before ripping it open carefully. Her eyes scanned over the letter before widening in panic.

The doppelganger held her breath as she watched the emotions flit across the blonde's face. The pit of worry in her stomach blossomed infinitely as Rebekah dropped the letter, her hand coming across her mouth.

"Rebekah?"

She swallowed noisily, blue orbs meeting brown as she rasped out, "Finn's coming. He's probably already _here_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I've got loads of work to catch up on this weekend, so the next update will most likely happen on 3/21. I hope to have it out earlier, but I'm not certain yet.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _Year 1820_

"What the bloody hell do you mean ' _Finn's coming_ '?" Kol demanded as soon as he walked in the door.

Elena and Rebekah had been so on edge that they sent for him to come home with only a scrap of information. He glared at both of them before Rebekah handed him the letter. He read it over before his mouth popped open as he read the date, "This was almost-"

"Five years ago," Elena said quietly, staring at her hands folded in her lap, "Rebekah was right; he's probably here already and searching for her. The letter said that Elijah didn't know where we were, but he wanted to give us time to hide if necessary."

"And we had just moved when the letter was sent," Kol realized, taking a seat at the kitchen table and rubbing his hand over his face, "The couriers probably didn't realize that Rebekah'd moved states. We have to figure out a way to fix this."

Rebekah smacked her hand down on the table in front of her, causing Elena to jump violently, "He's _already_ here, Kol. The letter was written _five years ago_. Elijah probably stalled him for as long as he could before he hopped on a bloody ship and sailed out here. Knowing how _methodical_ our dear brother is, he probably started with the Massachusetts Bay Colony and worked his way down. He probably avoided New York because of the war; we were hit here the hardest."

"You can't leave the house," Kol blurted, turning to Elena with a grim face, "We can't risk him seeing you."

"He'd go spare if he saw her," the blonde muttered, tapping her fingers against her teacup, "But what about her patients? She can't neglect them."

Elena shrugged, looking up, "I'll work from here. I'll say that I have to stay here and take care of things and if they need to see me then they'll stop by. Simple?"

"Perhaps it would be easier if Elena and I moved on for a while-"

"And what if you come across Finn before I do?" Rebekah asked, "How the bloody hell are you going to explain what's going on?"

The brunette took her hand softly, "We'll wait it out. I can keep myself busy here and hopefully we'll come across him sooner rather than later. But I can't spend forever dwelling on it. It'll make me too nervous and I can't deal with it quite yet. I'm not ready to see him."

Kol stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face against her curls as he whispered, "Everything will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you." He looked up and caught the blue gaze across from him, "Neither of us will."

* * *

Elena's assistant had directed all of her appointments to her home address. She couldn't risk going out and about in the city, no matter how busy it was. Spring was creeping into summer and the days were getting longer and hotter. Kol kept such a watchful eye on her that she was slowly being driven to madness. She could hardly relax without him questioning her and begging her to stay home, even though she wasn't going anywhere.

"Promise me," Kol panted, holding himself above her as he flung her long legs over his shoulders. He had to hear it once more; she had to promise that she'd never leave him. Her nails scored the flesh of his forearms as he growled, "Elena!"

She gasped, her back arching, "I promise!"

The tension left his body as his strokes became gentler. He was no longer trying to pound her into submission; he was just a man admiring his lover's body. He thrust into her easily, lowering her legs and cradling her face in his hands. Her chocolate eyes blinked wearily up at him and he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked after a release.

They had long ago realized the difference between merely fucking and making love. The latter seemed to happen more often than not, leaving them both gasping and panting after reaching their peaks together. She had admitted that she loved him – he always said it to her – and she found no quarrel with addressing her feelings for him. She held places in her heart for each Mikaelson male, but Klaus. She loved Finn, Elijah, and Kol so very much that she sometimes felt that her heart would explode.

"Kol," she whimpered, reaching out and brushing the damp hair away from his forehead lovingly. Her other hand snaked around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him as if she would never do so again.

He kissed her back with fervor, never faltering in his thrusts. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close. Her abdomen became taunt beneath his as his pelvis brushed against her swollen clit with every stroke, making her climb higher and higher.

"I love you," Kol whispered, tearing his mouth away from hers as her screams filled the room. He thrusted as evenly as he could to prolong her pleasure before he fell over the edge himself, slightly collapsing onto her when he was spent.

Elena slowly floated back to earth as she felt his weight on top of her. She smiled into his sweaty hair and wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping her trapped against her. She loved the after moments; they meant so much to her in a world where she was hiding. She could be herself with him always and nothing was more refreshing than that.

* * *

"Stop worrying and drink your tea," Rebekah chided as she refilled Elena's cup with a worried look.

It had been two weeks since they'd received the letter from Elijah and Elena was slowly going spare. She was beyond paranoid that Finn would simply show up on their doorstep and discover her.

Elena tugged at the hem of her sleeve nervously, eyeing the teacup with distain, "I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. I know that the city is large…but he could comb through it easily if he wanted." She looked at the blonde beseechingly, "What if he finds me?"

The Original gave her an odd look, "What are you expecting? Do you think he'll just throw you over his shoulder and take you back on the first ship to England? Finn is far too reserved for that. He would behave like a gentleman and nothing less; that's how he was raised."

"I'm more worried that he'll kill Kol," Elena muttered, picking up her teacup and taking a deep gulp, ignoring the burning sensation.

Rebekah snorted, "He won't kill Kol. At most, he'll dagger him, but he won't kill him. Family is too important to us; we can't lose what we have,"

"He acted differently around me," the doppelganger pointed out, "Your entire family noticed that he was a completely different person when he was with me. The base natures of his vampirism were more present and he was more…animalistic and possessive. I honestly don't know what to expect."

The blonde seemed to ponder her words, her face growing more worried with every second. It was completely true; Finn _was_ quite unstable when it came to Elena. How _would_ he react to know she was really alive?

"We've all deceived him," Elena said quietly, "He won't take betrayal lightly."

"Stop," Rebekah ordered, her mouth set in a firm line, "We all chose to protect you, therefore, the blame doesn't lie completely on you. We all have to take responsibilities for our actions and I know that Kol will stand by you until the end."

* * *

The streets of New York were dark and dismal at best. The lamps lining the roads had long been extinguished due to the rain and it gave a foreboding vibe to the few people that were still out. The sun recently set, the last rays of sunshine breaking through the gloom bleakly.

Finn walked slowly, looking curiously into every opened window that he passed. Some homes held small children playing games, while others had adults enjoying meals or entertaining. He smiled slightly before he caught himself. He and Elena could've had this life. They could've had a home here, a few adopted children, and they would've been _happy_.

But he had mucked it up. He had let his primal urges overtake everything he had ever been taught about women and she had allowed simply because she didn't know any better. He took advantage of her unknowingly and nearly three hundred years later, it still tore him apart inside. He destroyed their relationship and, by extension, destroyed the only woman he'd ever loved.

Finn was always wondering if another doppelganger would crop up. He was unsure if it would happen given that Elena didn't have a child before she died, but he remained hopeful, nonetheless. Perhaps, there was a lost relative that was unknown that could produce a Petrova doppelganger. He had searched Europe before arriving in the colonies to no avail and his current scenery hadn't helped in the slightest. He would wait for one. And when he found one, he would have her.

He was brought back to reality by a woman hurried past him, nearly knocking him over in her haste. His eyes narrowed as he watched her curly chocolate hair bounced with every step she took away from him. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her scent lingered in his nostrils and his fangs slid through his gums as he inhaled the heady scent of roses and honey.

Finn followed her soundlessly, hoping to find where she was headed. He hadn't fed in a while and this woman was practically begging to be taken. He was entranced by the subtle sway of her hips underneath the skirt of her dress. He wanted her, but he hadn't been with a woman other than his wife. He could practically feel the way her tight cunt would grip his cock and milk him to absolution. The way her breasts would bounce as he pounded into her over and over, relishing in her cries of pleasure.

 _No_.

He would feed on her and leave, that was final.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Rebekah asked as Elena pulled on her boots and buttoned them.

The brunette sighed, "My assistant didn't bring me a chart that I need for tomorrow and she's went out of town with her husband."

The Original bit her lip, "I don't like you going out alone. Kol would have my head if anything happened to you-"

"I'm just going to my office," Elena cut her off with a wave of her hand, "I'll be back in a half hour tops. Besides, it's not as if I can't protect myself. Kol will be back soon-"

"So, why don't you wait for him? He'd be more than happy to accompany you."

"I don't need a man to help me," Elena smiled, grabbing the key for her office and opening the front door, "Now, do I need to pick up anything from the market for dinner?"

Rebekah smirked, "A good blonde brute might do."

Elena rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes before stepping into the street and hurrying to the office. Despite her nonchalance with Rebekah, she truly _was_ nervous to be out alone. However, she couldn't wait for Kol. He'd never allow her to go and insist that he could do it himself, most likely resulting in him bringing back the wrong file.

She walked quickly, the heels of her boots clicking against the worn cobblestone loudly. Keeping her eyes down, she barely noticed when she practically ran into a man. Not bothering to apologize, she kept walking, hoping that she would make it to her office without further incident.

When she reached her office, she unlocked the door swiftly and locked it behind her once she was inside. She had a peculiar feeling that someone was watching her and she didn't like it. Going to her file cabinet, she pulled out the file she needed and sighed. She was too paranoid for her own good lately and she needed to relax.

Drifting to the window, she smiled as she looked outside. New York had become a good home for her and Kol. She only wished that she could live her life there. An icy shill ran down her back as she looked across the street and gasped at what she saw.

Finn stood tall, impeccably dressed for the century, with his chestnut eyes trained on her. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he observed the ghost of the beauty in front of him, thoroughly convinced that he had found the doppelganger he so sought.

It took every ounce of will in her body to turn away from the window as if nothing happened. Her hands shook so hard that she dropped the file on the floor and Elena didn't even bother picking it up.

Deciding on what to do, she lit the lamp at the front of her office and unlocked the door as if she was still expecting a patient. In the exam room, she placed a candle precariously close to the curtains, so when it burned down just enough, it would ignite the flammable substance with ease.

Without checking to see if Finn was still watching her, she quietly unlocked the back door and slipped outside. She had no other choice.

"I'm so sorry, Kol," she whispered to herself as she hurried down the alley.

The waning daylight disappeared and took Elena with it.

* * *

 **EDIT: Elena's not dead. I thought that was pretty obvious. Reread the last two sentences, please. She created a diversion and left.**

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for being patient! We're starting to get into the later stages of the story and I'm excited! I've got quite a few chapters planned and I hope you all enjoy. I ultimately started this as a Finn/Elena story, however, I believe this has potential to be Kolena, Elejah, and even Delena as well. However, I'm leaning more towards the Kolena if I get off of the Finn/Elena track.**

 **Leave an opinion about who you'd like to see our favorite girl end up with!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _Year 1820_

"Rebekah!" Kol yelled as soon as he walked through the door of their home, "Please tell me that Elena's with you. Her office – Bekah, what's wrong?"

The blonde had appeared with tears in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering pitifully, "She had to run to her office for a file. I haven't seen her in over an hour. She said she'd be right back and then I saw the fire…"

Kol paled, "You let her out? _Alone_?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Rebekah wailed, tears streaming down her face, "She promised she'd be back. I couldn't hear anything inside the building when I walked by…Kol…what if she's gone? What if the fire wasn't an accident?"

"If it wasn't an accident then that means there's someone here who knows what we are. We can't stay, but Elena…" he stopped. The thought of his beloved perishing in a fire was more than his heart could bear. He had saved her from herself for decades. If he lost her now, he would be lost as well.

"She got out," she said, trying to assure herself more than her brother, "She's smart. Maybe she got spooked and ran. With the business with Finn, it was bound to happen eventually. She was going bloody stir crazy!"

Kol sat down at the small dining table, his elbows in his knees and his head in his hands, "We've got to leave. Start somewhere else." He looked up and met blue eyes, "She got out – I know she did. Finn has to be close by. She'd never leave without us unless she was protecting us. I'll swing by her office and make sure everything of hers has been destroyed. Pack here and be ready to leave when I get back."

* * *

Finn tore through the burning office, ignoring how the fire licked at his exposed skin. He couldn't think; his thoughts were clouded by the thoughts of losing his Elena all over again.

The fire had started suddenly. He had decided to stay outside of the building until she left, in hopes that he could find where she lived. Finding a doppelganger in New York, of all places, had been a surprise that made his heart bloom. The woman's eyes were the exact shade as Elena's, her curls the same bouncy chocolate that made him swoon. The fire began in the back of the building, catching on a set of curtains and engulfing the entire building in flames before he could even think of going to her aid.

People around him were calling for water to douse the flames, but he stood by and watched it burn. Everything he touched in his life turned to ashes, why should his chance at a new life be any different?

Something clicked, however. He could find her and save her. Change her into a vampire to be with him for the rest of eternity, as Elena should have. Without a second thought, he had sped into the office and began lifting up pieces of debris that had fallen during the fire. He listening intently, begging for a slight sound of heartbeat, but he was greeted with silence.

He howled in frustration and nearly knocked the building off its foundation in rage. Another doppelganger had slipped through his fingers. He leapt through a broken window and sat on the curb across the street as the fire smothered the remaining embers of his hope.

"Finn?"

The elder man looked up and stared blankly at his youngest brother. What were the odds that he'd be living in a city with the doppelganger so close by?"

"What are you doing?"

Finn smiled sadly, "I thought that I could have a better life if I found the next doppelganger. With Elena…gone, it just seemed as if I needed to start new and try to go on with my life. But…I now know that she's what I need."

Kol looked down at him worriedly, "Finn…Elena's dead. If someone shares her face, it doesn't mean that they're the same person."

"This woman, the one who owned this building…she was a doppelganger," Finn said quietly, looking up at Kol, "I saw her face. It was _my_ Elena. But now…" his shoulders slumped in defeat, "She's gone."

Kol sighed in relief. He was sure that Elena had gotten away if Finn had seen her. She _was_ protecting them.

"Come, brother," Kol said, extending his hand to help Finn off the ground, "I'm sure Rebekah will be excited to see you."

* * *

 _Year 1864_

"Miss Pierce! How wonderful to finally meet you."

Elena looked up as she stepped out of the carriage, plastering a friendly smile on her face as she looked at the dark haired woman in front of her. "It's so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore."

She had been on the run for over forty years now. After the run in with Finn in New York, she had taken to traveling from state to state as often as she could. She never wanted to stay in one place for too long fearing that she would be discovered. Elena had dropped off all pretenses of her former name, not wanting anything to be tied back to her life in New York. Arriving in Virginia had been exactly what she needed after spending so much time elsewhere.

Elena Petrova became Katherine Pierce and no one had been the wiser.

"Please, call me Lily," Mrs. Salvatore said with a smile, gesturing to the young man standing next to her, "And this is my son, Stefan. He can carry your bags to your room."

Elena looked down bashfully, "I'm afraid that I don't have much. After the fire-"

"Of course, of course," Lily frowned, "We'll remedy that as soon as possible. My other son, Damon, should be home within the fortnight. I know that he'll be eager to assist you any way that he can."

The young man, Stefan, looked up and locked eyes with Elena. She was slightly taken aback by the intelligence of his green eyes and she felt herself shyly smiling back at him. His hair was a light brown that the sun glanced off of beautifully and his smile was wide and inviting. He was tall and seemed strong underneath his light cotton shirt and she felt a familiar tug to him as she felt to Kol.

"Thank you, Mrs. – I mean, Lily."

Stefan had stepped forward and took her hand, gently brushing a kiss along the back of it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pierce."

"Please, call me Katherine," she murmured, slightly breathless.

He nodded, "Miss Katherine."

* * *

Elena's story had worked perfectly. She had told the Salvatores that she had been living in Atlanta before a fire claimed her home and her parents. Now, she was a simple orphan hoping to start new in a state that she'd never been to.

Stefan had taken to following her around the estate whenever she wandered and it was becoming increasingly harder for her to feed without being discovered. She couldn't feed off of him without compelling him afterwards and she didn't want to go through the trouble of doing that after every meal.

"The war will be drawing to a close soon, I'm sure," Stefan said from beside her as they walked through the gardens of the Salvatore home, "Damon shall be home soon, as well. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of announcing your arrival to him through letters. He seems most excited to meet you, Miss Katherine."

Elena smiled slightly, looking down at the pink roses climbing a small bench, "I'm sure that I'll enjoy meeting him as well. Your mother has said such wonderful things about him, but your father…"

"Father and Damon do not get along," Stefan admitted hesitantly, "He forced Damon to join the army instead of tending to the estate as he wanted to. Whenever Damon gets leave, he stays near his men. He hasn't been home in over a year…" he trailed off before smiling brightly, "But you've changed all that. He very much wanted to meet you. Especially because Mother has written about you as well – I assume she's trying to get you both in the way of marriage."

She blanched, "I have no intention of marrying any time soon. There's a soldier back home that I was involved with."

"Oh," Stefan said dully, his eyes losing some of their shine, "What's his name?"

"Elijah," she blurted. She couldn't say Finn or Kol for fear of being traced back to New York, but Elijah was a safe bet. "I've known him for as long as I can remember. I helped with his men when I was in Atlanta."

He looked surprised, "You're a medic?"

"I've had some training," she shrugged delicately, glad to have him off of her romantic life, "There weren't many women at home who could stomach caring for the wounded. I spent time in the battlefields helping as I could."

It wasn't a complete lie. She had walked battlefields and helped the wounded with whatever she could, but she failed to mention that she was referencing the Revolution, not what they were coining the Civil War. She and Rebekah had saved multiple soldiers in South Carolina and she missed the feeling of helping someone.

Stefan watched how she tensed up and gently took her hand, "Don't worry. You won't see the gore here that you're used to seeing. Such a beautiful woman should be kept away from bloodshed."

* * *

It was early morning when Elena slipped out of the Salvatore house to find something to feed from. Her throat had been burning for the past few days and she had almost ripped Stefan's throat out the night before for standing too close to her. She was becoming a danger to her hosts and she needed to fix that.

She walked through the forest as quietly as possible, hoping to catch an animal unaware. She listened closely, following her hearing to a small stream where a deer was drinking lazily. Grimacing slightly, she launched herself at the animal, quickly burying her fangs into the animal and drinking greedily. She drank until she heard the animal's heartbeat slowing. Pulling away, she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she kept with her and watched as the deer scampered away.

Elena's ears perked up as she heard twigs breaking a few paces behind her, a strong heartbeat also present. She turned and saw a young man clutching his side as he staggered towards the plantation home, pain written across his face. The scent of blood reached her and she quickly forced her vampire features into submission – she couldn't blow her cover to this unknown man.

He stumbled as he cleared the forest, falling to the ground. She heard his groan of pain and was instantly by his side, helping him flip onto his back.

Elena caught her breath as she took in his appearance. His raven hair was strewn across his forehead, streaked with blood. His skin was so pale that he looked as if he might glow.

Her hands fluttered uselessly for a moment before her training kicked in. She removed his hands from the wound above his hip and held her breath as a bullet wound appeared. Lifting her knees, she pulled her dress out from under her and tore the under part of her petticoat. She maneuvered him onto his side, deeming that the bullet had went straight through and she could bandage him as best as she could until she got him back to the house.

"Please," he mumbled, his eyes opening slightly, "I have to get home."

Elena nodded and wrapped the scrap of fabric around his waist to stop the bleeding. "You'll be fine. It was a through and through. I'm wrapping it and then we can get you somewhere more comfortable."

He looked up at her in wonder. Her whiskey eyes were completely focused on the task at hand, her agile fingers fixing him to the best of their ability, and her chocolate curls framed her face in a way that made her look angelic.

He reached up and stroked his blood-smeared hand against her face, catching her by surprise. He smiled, "You're an angel, aren't you?"

She looked up and met his ice blue eyes with a grimace, "I'm not an angel. I'm the opposite."

He laughed, a rasping, angry sound, "A woman, wandering the forest during the sunrise is definitely an angel. _My_ angel."

Elena contained her eye roll as she tightening the makeshift bandage, causing him to wince, "What's your name, soldier?"

"Salvatore," he replied, his eyes hazy with pain, "What's yours, angel?"

"Elena," she murmured quietly, "I can save you-"

"Miss Katherine!" Stefan yelled, running to his brother's side, but observing the woman in front of him instead. His hand gripped her chin and appraised her face, worriedly looking at the blood marring her cheek, "Are you all right?"

"We have to get him inside," she said, ignoring his question, "He's lost a lot of blood."

Stefan nodded and helped his brother to his feet, supporting most of his weight as he smirked, "You always knew how to make an entrance, Damon."

Damon smirked, his blue eyes roaming Elena's form, "It's never boring when I'm around."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, since so many of you were kinda iffy about the Delena, I decided to condense it into once chapter. It's still an important chapter and I urge you all not to skip it simply because of Delena, but it's your choice. I personally really enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please note that I haven't meant any offense by the slave/owners discussion. The Civil War is a touchy subject, I know, but it's very important to the history. I don't encourage slavery at all and I wish the Civil War had never happened, however, it did and it's part of American History.**

 **And, I believe it's the longest one!**

 **Enjoy, please.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _Year 1864 – Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"You said your name was Elena."

Elena paused from her ministrations. It had been a few days since she had found Damon in the forest and she'd been charged with changing his bandages since. The doctors in Mystic Falls were finicky; they didn't want to choose a side of the war and wouldn't ally themselves with anyone wearing Confederate or Union colors.

She cursed herself that he had remembered her slip up. She was still getting used to the name of Katherine and it had been a mere slip of the tongue to allow him to know her true name. She had been certain that he wouldn't remember, given how his mind had seemingly been lost to pain and on the verge of delusion.

"I think you imagined it," she said stiffly, pouring the alcohol delicately over the gunshot, "I never gave you my name when I found you."

Damon looked at her, his ocean eyes narrowed as he thought. He was sure she had said her name was Elena, otherwise, where would that name had come from? He knew no other woman by that name; he hadn't even heard it before he saw her bent over him.

"Perhaps, I was mistaken," he relented slowly, his full lips forming a smile, "Allow me to remedy my mistake by taking you into town when I have recovered."

Elena snorted, "Are you trying to get under my skirt, Mr. Salvatore? I'll have you know that I'm spoken for elsewhere."

"You mean in Atlanta? My men and I came across the battalion there," his face turned dark as he looked away, "There were no survivors."

"Well, it's a good thing that my intended was simply passing through, then, now isn't it?" She bristled, cleaning the sutures a little roughly and making him wince.

He gasped lightly before he composed himself, "My mother is very intent on seeing the outcome of this…relationship. Being married to an esteemed soldier would boost your status immensely-"

"I am uninterested in status," she said roughly, pulling the clean bandage tight over his would before standing, "Most women clamor over status like vultures, but I have never seen the point. Classes among people should be demolished. A poor woman who cannot afford schooling has as much potential as a socialite who's been in etiquette class since nappies. The same goes to men! Classes divide us when humanity should be uniting us."

Damon scoffed, "Are you saying that the _slaves_ should be allowed the same privileges as their _masters_?"

"What I'm saying is that there shouldn't be slaves and masters at all!" She growled, her eyes flickering black, "We already fought the British; didn't we have enough bloodshed then? This…this _war_ is heinous. We should never fight among our own!"

He blanched when he saw veins appear beneath her eyes before she could stop it. Sitting up, he winced as he reached his hand out to her, brushing softly where he had seen the anomaly. He steeled his voice, "Your eyes…they changed colors. And…there were-"

"You must still be having a reaction from the medicine," she said, turning her face away from him. She once again cursed herself at her slip of control. Damon was far too observant for his own good and she didn't want to compel him if it wasn't necessary.

Elena would have to be moving on soon. She couldn't continue to risk the Salvatores if she didn't have to.

* * *

The quill danced across the parchment as Elena wrote. She had to tell someone where she was, that she was still alive. Kol, no doubt, had probably already discovered Finn and was with him and Rebekah. She couldn't chance a letter to him, but the letter could go across the sea with ease. She would have to find a courier to do so, but she had faith that now would be the ideal time to put her powers to use.

Compelling humans had never sat well with her, particularly because she remembered when Klaus had compelled her. She had been a shell for weeks after that and she didn't want to hurt anyone else, but her location had to be known. And she could only trust one man right now.

Elena walked towards the docks, knowing that a ship to England would be departing soon. To ease her conscience, she wanted to compel someone who was already on his or her way there.

"Miss? I'm thinkin' a woman like you is in the wrong place, hm?"

Elena turned and was met with a sailor a little older than she was physically. She put on the largest smile she could as she spoke, "I actually have a letter that needs to reach England as soon as possible. But…no one I know is making the journey."

The sailor looked her up and down, a sly smile coming across his face, "I can help, Miss. I'm a sailor on this ship and I can help ya. What's so important, then?"

She smirked, "A letter to my family. We were separated and I think they'd like to know that I'm safe. Can you deliver it for me?"

"Whereabouts is it headed?"

"Kensington."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I can do that. What's in it for me?"

Elena pulled out a ruby necklace she had gotten when she and Kol were in Paris. She held it out to him, "It's from Paris."

Taking the necklace ad the letter, he smirked, "I'll deliver your letter, sweetheart. Not a problem."

She looked at him intently, "You will deliver that to no one except Elijah Mikaelson."

"No one but Elijah Mikaelson," he repeated robotically.

"Guard that letter with your life."

* * *

"There's a Founder's Ball coming up," Damon hedged as he sat next to Elena in the garden.

It had been weeks since the letter had been sent, yet she still remained on edge. She wasn't expecting a reply, but as soon as she left Virginia, she knew that she'd see him again. Elijah had been a sore spot for her for decades. She missed him greatly; she only hoped that he missed her just as much.

"I'm not one for balls," she said airily, her chocolate gaze drifting over the lush grounds, "I spent too much time at them when I was in Atlanta."

"Perhaps, you didn't have the proper partner," he smirked, turning towards her and brushing a stray curl behind her ear, "I would be more than willing to escort you if you'd allow me. I've been told that I'm quite the _dance_ partner."

Elena pursed her lips. He wasn't subtle in the slightest and it eerily reminded her of how Kol had been in the beginning. She wasn't dull enough to be able to ignore his shameless flirting, but she also wasn't sure if she wanted to give in or not. Her stress levels from being in a new place were slowly climbing higher and higher, but she'd never been with a human. She didn't wish to break him as Elijah had warned her about.

"Mr. Salvatore, I do believe that this is talk meant for your intended," she said stiffly.

He stared at her for a moment, "And I thought we had already went over this. I would very much like to court you, Miss Katherine."

"And I thought we had discussed that I'm not available for courting," she replied, her tone curt as she glared at him, "I am not something to be given to the highest bidder. I am not looking for a commitment or a marriage or anything of the sort. I would much rather have meetings behind closed doors than announce it to the town."

"Miss Pierce…" he paused, a dark smirk covering his face, "Are you propositioning me?"

Elena stood and looked down at him with a smirk of her own, "If you're too dense to see that then perhaps I've chosen the wrong brother."

* * *

The Founder's Ball had been everything Elena had been dreading. Awful dancing, pretentious speeches, and every boy and man clamoring to get a look at 'Atlanta's Orphan'. She had allowed Damon to escort her for the sole purpose of not being forced to go with Stefan or, God forbid, someone she didn't know.

Lily had insisted that she go dress shopping for the occasion, also insisting that the Salvatores pay for it. She had settled on a green dress with more ruffles than she could count as well as new under-things to complete the look. Her hair had been twirled up into a completed bun with curls daring to escape wherever they could.

She looked in the mirror, remembering how Finn would always assist with her corset before ravishing her until she could no longer walk. She missed him terribly at times, but she didn't miss how possessive he had become. She had learned to live on her own in the past forty years. Without Kol and Rebekah she had been forced to fend for herself, but she felt that she was doing all right.

"You think too much."

Elena looked up and met Damon's eyes in the mirror. His blue eyes looked stormy as the moonlight flittered through her open window. His hands settled on her waist as he drew her back against his bare chest, his mouth hovering over her neck.

She hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"One can never think too much," she replied breathlessly, "It's important for intellectual growth."

He smirked against her jaw before he pulled away, his fingers going to the stays at the back of her corset. He deftly made swift work of the laces, undoing them so quickly that her hands went to her bust to keep herself from being completely exposed. He tugged the final lace and dropped it to the ground.

"I feel as if I've been waiting too long for this," he murmured, his lips trailing down her neck to her collarbone.

She smiled nervously, "Am I not worth the wait?"

"More than worth it."

She allowed her insecurities to leave her as she dropped her corset to the floor, finally exposing her ample chest to his hot gaze. He looked up and smirked at the picture they made.

"We look perfect together," he whispered, pushing her curls off of her shoulder as his lips once again met her neck, "Imagine how our children would look."

Elena stilled. The thought of children was still a delicate matter for her. She had prepared herself when Finn had told her that she'd never bear his children, but a part of her still held onto hope that she could conceive, especially when she remained human after escaping. She hadn't given it another thought when she turned, but it still hurt.

He misunderstood her apprehension as he softly cooed, "If you become with child, I will do the proper thing by you. I swear it. No child of mine would want for anything. And, if it were a boy, he would inherit the entire Salvatore Estate seeing as I'm the eldest."

She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. A child with Damon would never happen. A child in general would never happen. She was stronger than this, she had been through a war and on the run; she could handle this.

His hands cupped her breasts delicately, feeling their weight in his hands before slipping one hand down her taunt stomach to the edge of her pantaloons. He easily undid the silky ribbon before his hand found its way to her welcoming heat. Damon groaned against her skin as his fingers slid through her wet folds, focusing on the little button that he was sure would bring her pleasure. He pushed two fingers inside her, reveling in how her wet flesh gripped him, as his thumb strummed against her clit.

Elena's left arm wound around his neck, trying to pull him closer as her back arched underneath his ministrations. The nails of her right hand dug into his forearm as she urged him for more. It had been so long since she had known the touch of another. Kol's hands felt like a distant memory and Finn's were practically forgotten completely. She needed this. She needed the relief that came with the surrender.

Damon's hand dropped from her breast to cover her mouth instead. She was too close and he didn't know how loud she could be. When she screamed her release against his hand, he was thankful for his quick thinking; he didn't want the entire house to know what was happening behind closed doors.

"Come, sweetheart," he murmured, before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss and leading her towards her bed, "I'd like to get more acquainted with your body."

* * *

"You've been spending a lot of time with Miss Katherine," Stefan observed, looking over at his brother walking beside him in the fields, "Is there…something you wish to tell me?"

Damon smirked, watching the horses run free before they had to be put in their pens once more, "She and I have developed an understanding."

The younger man gave him a dark look, "Mother would never approve of you bedding her before marriage. I hope you're smarter than that."

He said nothing. It had been weeks since Elena had let him into her bed and he had no plans to do anything to jeopardize it. He had even called her Elena every time he had her and she had yet to correct him.

 _"_ _Dear, God!" He cried as he pushed into her for what seemed like the thousandth time. Her body was always so warm and welcoming that it made his head spin._

 _She whimpered beneath him and grabbed his hips, pulling him as close as she could against her. She needed this as desperately as he needed her. The feel of him inside of her wasn't as fulfilling as Kol, but it kept her from thinking too much. Damon swiveled his hips against her perfectly and he groaned as her nails dug into his snowy flesh._

 _"_ _Ah, Damon…" She groaned, her legs cinching around his waist as he pulled – with great effort – her hands off of his hips. He pinned her wrists above her head and thrust into savagely, knowing full well that she could take it and she'd enjoy it more than anything else._

 _"_ _Elena!" He cried hoarsely, burying his face against the smooth column of her neck._

 _Knowing he was close, she flipped him onto his back, never once leaving her empty. Her hands went to his chest as she rode him at near vampire speed, desperate to have her release before he did. She could feel the veins rippling beneath her eyes and her fangs elongating as her mouth dropped open, but she was too lost in pleasure to do anything about it._

 _Damon looked up at her in wonder. He had heard legends that such monsters existed – especially in Mystic Falls – but he'd never known one could be so beautiful. He watched in awe as she took what she needed from him, careful to hold himself off until she was lost to herself. His fingers found her swollen bud and expertly rubbed it in hopes of helping._

 _She gasped, looking down at him in full vampire visage. Her eyes were blood filled and her fangs glistened perfectly against the ruby of her full lips._

 _His free hand reached up and brushed along the veins under her eyes as she tightened around him, "You are_ so _beautiful, Elena."_

 _Elena cried out, turning her face towards his touch and shuttering in bliss above him. He gave two more sharp thrusts before he spilled himself inside of her, pulling her close when she collapsed upon his chest._

 _They lay in silence for what seemed like hours before he spoke again._

 _"_ _I meant it," he murmured, brushing her wild curls away from her face as she panted against his sweaty chest, "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."_

 _She had stiffened as soon as the word_ creature _had left his mouth. She had forgotten to rein in her nature in the throes of passion and he had seen._

 _But he hadn't run._

 _Damon hadn't left her as soon as he'd seen watch she was._

 _She looked up at him with curious amber eyes, her gaze meeting the calm ocean she had learned to care for._

 _"_ _You aren't…you aren't scared?" She asked timidly, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth nervously._

 _He chuckled, placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her face up to his, "You haven't tried to hurt me, have you, my dear?" He watched as she shook her head and he smiled, "Then I have no reason to fear you. In fact, I would protect you no matter what the cost."_

"Damon," Stefan said sternly, pulling Damon away from his musings.

The elder ban bristled, "She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions without the approval of others."

"She's eighteen!"

"And you're seventeen," Damon pointed out, "And yet we allow you to make your own decisions. What makes her so different?"

* * *

Elena sat in the parlor of the Salvatore home, picking at the hem of her pale pink dress. Lily sat across from her, pouring steaming tea into delicate china teacups as she tittered about the latest gossip in the small town.

"I heard that the Sheriff Forbes has been arranging a marriage for his youngest," the older woman smirked, handing Elena the teacup, "Can you imagine? A Lockwood and Forbes wedding! I'm sure Honoria is simply astounded. A Lockwood and Fell marriage seems more likely in my opinion."

Elena accepted the teacup and took a careful sip, trying not to scrunch up her nose at the non-English tea, "If the Lockwoods and Forbes are happy with this arrangement-"

Lily waved away her concerns, "It's not happiness that climbs social ladders, now is it? Everything's a political move, Katherine. Maybe things weren't like that in Atlanta, but here in Virginia, social standing is absolutely everything."

"But why?" She asked, setting down the sub-par tea, "Love surely is a wonderful foundation for marriages. Understanding, caring, and-"

"Hogwash, the lot of it!" Lily scolded, her lips pursed as she looked at Elena sharply, "No one marries for love and, if they do, they're sure to have poor social standing. As a Founding Family, we simply can't have our boys marrying just anyone. I must admit, that's a reason why Giuseppe and I decided that you'd make an excellent ward." Elena's mouth dropped open and Lily rushed on, "Not that we weren't sympathetic to your plight – believe me, we were – but if anyone could help settle Damon, it would be a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

"As I have said many times, Mrs. Salvatore, I'm not interested in marrying just yet," she said, her jaw clenching and unclenching, "I do not believe that marriage at eighteen is practical. I'd like to discover my desires of what I wish to do before I'm settled into a marriage. Not to mention with the war-"

Lily tsk'd, "The war will be over soon enough. The South will be victorious and Virginia will thrive, my dear, you'll see. And what better way to welcome the new order than to be a blushing bride to an esteemed soldier! Damon will be returning to war soon and it would be most pleasant to know that he'd be coming home to you, preferably pregnant by then, as well."

Elena stood jerkily, a tight smile on her face, "Excuse me, Mrs. Salvatore, but I feel as if I've had enough talk about marriage and children for the moment."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked stiffly to her rooms. She curled up I the chair beside her window, watching the sun across the horizon as she sighed miserably.

* * *

"Sweetheart?"

Elena turned towards the door, smiling slightly when she saw Damon shutting the door behind him. Her gaze returned to the window, surprised that night had fallen without her notice. Her mind had run over her plan and she was thankful that it was almost time for her to leave Virginia all together; she just had yet to tell her lover of her plan.

Damon wandered around the room, lighting candles as he went before he knelt beside her, gently taking her hand in his. His eyes were concerned as he asked, "Why are you sitting in the dark? Is there something wrong with your ring-"

Elena shook her head, amused that he was always worried about her true nature. "My ring is fine," she said quietly, flexing her fingers around his, "Your mother just happened to throw too many things on me at once."

"You mean the marriage?"

Her eyes widened, "You knew?"

"I suspected," he shrugged, a apologetic smile on his face, "But you know I would never force you to do that. You can't settle your roots with me when you won't age…it would be noticed and I already told you that I would rather die than allow any harm to come to you."

She smiled sadly, "It won't come to that. I…I have plans to leave soon."

"How soon?" Damon asked stiffly, his blue eyes tightening just enough to notice. He didn't want to imagine his life without her.

"After you go back to war," she said quietly, "We both knew that this wouldn't last forever. It's too hard for me to feed here when the entire town is on the lookout for a vampire. I don't age, I won't marry…it would be too difficult."

"Change me," he begged, gripping her hand tighter, "We can be together. We can leave – no one would have to know."

"Oh, my love," Elena sighed, cupping his face with her hand, "My life is much too complicated for you. What we're doing is fun, but being on the run your entire life is troublesome. I wouldn't wish that life for you."

He looked down, "How old are you, Elena?"

"It's Katherine-"

"No, it's not," he shook his head vehemently, "You've allowed me to call you by your true name every night we are in bed together. Please, tell me."

Elena pursed her lips as she looked away. How could this human be so intuitive? How could she allow him this close?

"I was born in 1476," she whispered, her thoughts drifting back to her home life, "In Bulgaria. My parents sent me to England for a better life because they simply couldn't provide it for me. I was taken in by a family there that introduced me to what I am now."

Damon nodded, digesting the information he received. She was older than him by more than he cared to admit. She had seen the world while he had barely seen the states. She was experienced and special and he was merely human.

"What happened to them, the family?"

"I fell in love, got married, and then was exposed to what they were," Elena said quietly, picking at her nails, "I ran. With help from my husband's brothers and sister. I was with them until we were separated in New York. I had faked my death to flee my husband and he was here. I couldn't risk losing them because of my stupidity."

"You…were married?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, "As a human. My husband grew very possessive of me and I had to get out while I was still alive."

"Then how did you become a vampire?"

"That, my love, is a story for another time."

* * *

"Miss Katherine, may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Damon asked as he stood in the doorway of her bedroom.

It was just before dinner and she was finishing her hair. The Salvatores were hosting a dinner party for the newcomers of Mystic Falls and Lily had insisted that she be among them.

She turned and nodded, "Of course, Mr. Salvatore. Please, close the door behind you."

She plucked a pin from her vanity, slipping it into her riotous curls in an attempt to contain them. She had decided to wear her hair half up, half down in an attempt to look younger than what she was. She didn't want anyone else getting the idea of marriage.

Damon shut the door behind him and walked to her swiftly, pulling her away from the vanity as he spoke swiftly, "Do you know what vervain is?"

She cocked her head at him, amused when he took the sharp pin from her hand, "No, why would I?"

"It's something that can harm vampires," he whispered urgently, "I overheard my father talking to Mayor Lockwood about slipping it into the glasses of the newcomers at the dinner tonight."

Elena paled, "But…there's no others here except me."

"Apparently there are," he hurried, "I also heard that the new shop owner Pearl and her daughter are to be invited tonight."

"I thought your father and the Mayor were only looking into people who were never seen during the day-"

"They know that vampires must have something to keep them protected," Damon cut her off, squeezing the pin tightly in his hand, "Something that allows them to walk in the sun."

"Damon…" She paused, the scent of blood reaching her nostrils. She looked down and noticed the pin had cut into Damon's palm as blood dripped from his hand.

"What-" he looked down and grimaced, "Elena, I'm sorry-"

"Damon," she whimpered, turning away from him and trying to hide the veins snaking under her eyes, "I can't…"

Something clicked as he asked, "When was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know," she whispered, trying not to breath, "An animal a few nights ago."

"But animals don't sustain you as humans do, yes?"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth, willing him to go away.

He reached out for her with his good hand, turning her to face him. He watched her eyes turn dark as her fangs slid from her gums. Her beauty entranced him; he couldn't allow her to get hurt.

"Feed from me," Damon urged, holding his wounded hand out to her, the pin dropping unceremoniously to the floor, "You need your strength. We don't know what the vervain will do to you…I don't know if my father plans on putting it in anything else, but the wine will be affected."

Her eyes closed in on his blood, "I could hurt you."

"Sweetheart, _please_."

Her hands trembled as she reached out from his hand, gingerly drawing it to her mouth as she lapped up the blood that had already pooled in his palm. It had been so long since she had had blood directly from the vein and Damon's blood was intoxicating. He was sweet and salty; the perfect mix that made her want more.

Before she could understand what she was doing, her fangs had buried themselves in his hand as she drank slowly, trying to savor the taste. He turned her gently so her back was against his chest. He stroked the curls away from her face as he watched her drink, completely in awe of how she looked when she was feeding.

"Elena," he murmured, nuzzling his face against the top of her head, breathing in the scent of honey and roses.

Elena pulled away reluctantly, her eyes dropping to the wounds at his hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control."

He hushed her, dropping a kiss to her crown, "It's fine. You're just so beautiful…I'm just a little dizzy."

Without a thought, she retrieved the pin from the ground and grazed it across her throat, a thin line of crimson appearing.

"Elena!" He gasped in panic, watching the blood flow slowly from her neck, "What are you-"

"Drink," she commanded, her hand wrapping against the back of his neck and urging him towards her throat, "It will heal you."

Damon hesitated for only a moment before he suckled at the wound she had created. He had been expecting a coppery taste, but was pleasantly surprised at how sweet her blood tasted. She allowed him several mouthfuls before she gently pushed him away.

"You can get addicted to my blood," she said quietly when she saw the question in his blue orbs. She ran her thumb along his lower lip, collecting the blood that clung to his pale skin before licking it away.

"There are worse things," he smirked before ducking and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Don't drink the wine."

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair. Elena observed with watchful eyes as all the men indulged in the wine while the women were brought goblets of water. Her eyes met Pearl's across the table and she gave her head a small shake which the other woman caught.

Elena lifted the water to her lips, holding in her shriek when the liquid touched her lips; it _burned_. Tears pricked her eyes as she set the glass down, hurriedly picking up her napkin and dabbing her mouth until the sting was gone. Damon's eyes met hers across the table and he gave her a sympathetic look before returning to the conversation with his father.

Anna, Pearl's daughter, had cried out as soon as she took a sip, causing Mayor Lockwood to look startled before narrowing his eyes. Giuseppe's eyes moved to Elena and he watched her carefully, noticing how she had drank without incident, but still, he was not convinced.

When the men excused themselves to the study for drinks, the women all stood and made their way to the parlor for gossiping. There was only Pearl, Anna, Lily, and Elena in attendance, but Elena could tell how rattled Lily was.

"Ex-excuse me, ladies," Lily stuttered, a tight smile on her face, "Let me go and fetch some tea."

Elena waited until Lily was gone to approach Pearl. Grabbing the taller woman by the arm, she drug her over to the window.

"Pardon me-" Pearl started.

"Listen and listen good," Elena hissed, staring at her, "Tonight was a test. The drinks at dinner were laced with vervain. It's some sort of vampire weakening-"

"Vampire? Don't be absurd!" She laughed nervously, her eyes darting to her daughter.

"Mayor Lockwood knows that you're both vampires. You may not have reacted, but your daughter did," Elena insisted, "You're both in danger. You need to get out of town. _Tonight_."

Pearl looked at the brunette nervously, "Why are you trying to help us?"

"Because I'd want to know if it were me," Elena admitted, flashing the veins under her eyes, "We've all got secrets."

* * *

Elena lay in bed that night, wrapped in Damon's arms. He gently stroked her curls, thanking every deity he knew that she was still safe.

"I was so worried," he whispered, holding her close.

She nodded against his bare chest, a smile creeping across her lips, "It's all right now. I warned Pearl and her daughter; they should've had enough time to get out before Mayor Lockwood tried to catch them."

"I don't think she warned the others they were living with," he mused, "There were many others, but I believe she just wanted to save her daughter."

He ducked his head and kissed her softly, his brows furrowing when she jerked away.

"Sorry," she apologized, "The vervain in the water has blistered my lips."

Damon tilted her face towards him, appraising the damage with a hum. He pulled her head towards his neck, "Drink. It will heal, yes?"

"I've already drank from you today…"

"A little more will surely not matter," he murmured, "I can't stand seeing you hurt, sweetheart."

She nodded and let her fangs elongate before slipping them into the hollow of his throat. His blood hit her tongue and she reared back, coughing and spitting wildly as she clutched her throat.

"Elena? Elena!"

She gasped for air as she rasped out, "Vervain…in your…blood."

Damon's eyes widened as he realized that he had drank the wine at dinner, not knowing that it would hurt her. He took her in his arms and attempted to soothe her, knowing that it was futile until it passed.

The door banged open, revealing a disgruntled Giuseppe, yelling, "What's going on in here?"

The elder man's eyes went to the seen on the bed, noting the way Elena was gasping and the twin bite marks on Damon's throat. He smiled wickedly as he yelled for Stefan to get the Sheriff.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," he leered down at her, smirking at the way she desperately struggled for air.

She knew she was in trouble, but she was too weak to do anything but lay in Damon's arms. The vervain made her sluggish and tired, as if she was sleeping while awake. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled from Damon and a metal contraption was being forced on her head.

"Father, don't hurt her!" Damon yelled, being held back by Stefan as he tried to get to the woman he loved, "She hasn't harmed anyone. She's not evil!"

"All their kind is evil!" He spat, watching as the Sheriff and Mayor hefted her up to carry her downstairs, "You should have never allowed a _demon_ into your bed. You're no better than she is."

* * *

Elena drifted in and out of consciousness. She knew she was in a carriage and the metal binding was still around her mouth. She could hear the breathing of those around her and she swore internally. She had been captured and now she was defenseless. She could still feel her daylight ring pressing against her knuckle and sighed in relief. Apparently, the town hadn't completely figured out how they walked in the sun.

Her thoughts skidded to a halt when her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps outside the carriage. She heard a struggle and then a body drop as well as the carriage coming abruptly to a stop. She jerked slightly against her bindings, her ears perking up when she heard the sound of keys. The door of the carriage was flung open and she immediately recognized Damon's outline.

"Elena!" He hissed, trying to see through the dark.

"Damon! Please, I can't move."

"Hold on," he said, before moving a few of the bodies in front of him to get to her. He lifted her out with ease, laying her on the forest floor. He deftly undid the buckle at the back of her head and pulled the metal gear from her mouth, chucking it away from him. Looking her over carefully, he dropped his lips to hers and kissed her feverishly.

"I can't lose you," he whispered when he pulled away, stroking her curls as if memorizing her for the last time, "You have to go. You can't stay here. They'll try to hurt you and I…I can't bear it."

"Damon…"

"Please," he begged, helping her to her feet and holding her close against him, "Go. I'll find you, I swear it."

"You'll die," she cried, cradling her face in her hands, "I won't let you die for me. I can't allow it."

He shook his head and placed a kiss to her forehead, "If I die tonight, I'll be like you. And if that happens, I won't stop searching. It might takes decades, centuries, but I'll find my way back to you, Elena. I promise." He stopped and looked at her lovingly, his blue eyes burning into hers, "I love you, Elena. I'll always protect you."

Elena's reply caught in her throat as she heard a gun cock and then the shot. Damon stumbled against her and she looked down dumbly, her eyes widening as she saw crimson bloom across his torso and stain his shirt.

"Damon!" She screamed, falling to her knees when he did. She held his head in her hands and cried as he looked blankly up at her.

"Go," he gasped, a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth, "I'll find you. Go!"

Elena placed a kiss to his forehead, "I'm so sorry."

She stood and gathered her skirts, speeding off to her next location, where, hopefully, _he_ would be arriving soon.

* * *

 _Year 1864 – England_

"My Lord, there's a man here to see you. He said he wouldn't leave until he speaks with you."

Elijah looked up at his butler, his brows creased as he nodded, "Bring him in, please. Thank you."

He watched with curious eyes as a man came in, no doubt a sailor, clutching a paper as if his life depended on it. The man's eyes moved to his and the Original could sense the vacancy that filled him.

"You Elijah Mikaelson?" The sailor asked, his hand trembling.

Elijah nodded, "Of course. How may I help you?"

The sailor crossed the room and handed the letter to Elijah, his eyes clearing slightly, "I had to give this to ya, sir. A lil' lady back home said it was important."

Elijah flipped the letter and noticed the Mikaelson seal on the back. He nodded to the sailor and took out a few gold pieces, handing them over, "You did well. Thank you for your services."

He watched as the sailor left before he opened the letter.

 _Elijah,_

 _He's here. I'm alone, but I'm safe._

 _Please, meet me in Louisiana when you get this. There's a town, New Orleans, which would be perfect. I cannot leave the Americas without suspicion. There's no doubt that_ he's _watching the docks._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Yours,_

 _Elena Petrova_

* * *

 **Seriously, I really love this chapter and I'm nervous what what you guys think. Please, please leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	23. Chapter 23

**New update date for this story is Thursdays!**

 **It seems like a lot of you didn't like the last chapter (or if you did, I hardly received any reviews). Is there still interest in this? Or should I just wrap it up sooner than intended? Help!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _Year 1868 – New Orleans, Louisiana_

New Orleans was beautiful. It wasn't as busy as New York, nor was it as dirty, and that suited Elena just fine. It had taken her a year to reach the busy town and almost as long to settle in. She worked as a seamstress for a shop in the lower ward, hoping to get by without bringing too much notice to herself.

She had changed her name to Katherine Salvatore, hoping that her last name would blend in well enough to be overlooked with all the immigrants, but also that Damon would find her should he have survived the night she left. Elena had kept her ear to the ground in hopes that Elijah would show up sooner rather than later, but her hopes were dashed when she arrived to find that no Mikaelson resided in the French Quarter. ' She was happy to have found work so quickly in the city, knowing that immigrants were often difficult to employ. She was able to pass herself off as Italian with little questioning to do her olive skin and dark features, something that often made her wonder about Damon. He had no discernable Italian features; instead he favored his mother, but still.

"Miss Salvatore, have you finished the DeRosier's order?" The lead seamstress asked, looking down her narrow nose at the girl, "The ball is in a few days and they need it ready."

Elena nodded absently before she perked up, "Of course, Madam Foster. But what ball is happening? I've heard nothing about it-"

"Of course you wouldn't," the woman said haughtily, "It is not for lower class citizens such as yourself. Besides, why would a Lord be inviting immigrants to such a thing?"

"A Lord?"

Madam Foster nodded, "Lord Mikaelson. Perhaps, if we're lucky, he'll make New Orleans his home. And he'll have to be tailored by us, of course. We're simply the best around."

Elena's heart soared.

 _Elijah_.

He had gotten her letter after all and he was coming to find her.

"Where are you going?" Madam Foster asked when Elena bounded to her feet and grabbed her cloak.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must go," the petite brunette said, fastening her cloak and walking briskly to the door of the shop, "The DeRosier's order is already hanging up in the closet. It's labeled and ready to be picked up. I'll see you tomorrow, Madam."

Elena hurried out of the shop and walked along the cobblestone road to the Quarter. It was a bit of a walk without a carriage, but she figured she could use the time to tramp down on the excitement that was threatening to overflow. The faster she walked, the louder the heels of her shoes clicked. Her bouncy curls had fought their way out of the slim ribbon keeping them back and had burst forth in crazy disarray, but nothing mattered. Nothing mattered more than finding Elijah.

She didn't know where to even begin to look to find him; the Quarter was too vast to simply ask around and she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Night had already fallen and she hadn't noticed how quiet the streets had become. Hiking up her skirt, she walked a little faster, not wanting to be out late enough to be considered _unsavory_ by the local men.

"A little late for a woman to be out by herself, isn't it?" A familiar voice said behind her.

Elena's face split into a huge smile as her mind wandered back to the night in Paris all those years ago. She turned and saw the man she had been waiting for, not wasting a second to run into his arms and hug him as close to her as she could.

"Oh, my little love, how I've _missed_ you," he whispered, his nose buried in her riotous curls as he breathed in her sweet scent, "I came as soon as I was able."

She pulled back and stared into his chestnut eyes, "I was so worried that you wouldn't get my letter…I only knew you were in town because of the ball you're throwing."

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "I knew that would get your attention. I didn't know what name you were going by here and I couldn't very well go looking for you without having someone question my motives." He looked her over critically, noticing the slight soot on her clothes and the way her hands were bandaged at the palms. His brow furrowed, "Where have you been living? What have you been doing?"

She looked around and noticed that several shadows lurked in the windows around them. Leaning close, she whispered, "Not here. The Quarter is filled with ears."

* * *

"Little love, you never answered me," Elijah reprimanded her, pouring her a cup of tea before sitting across from her.

He had acquired a beautiful plantation home just outside the Quarter. It was large and magnificent and he had instantly offered her a room.

She sighed as she sipped her tea, humming in satisfaction that he must've brought it with him from home. "I live in the lower wards, trying to get by with as little as I can. I've made a few friends, but nothing that I can't sever easily. I share a room with a few other girls from the Tailor's. I work as a seamstress when they need me, which I suppose has been more often now since you announced the ball. How long have you been here?"

He smirked, "Only a few weeks. I had been discreet about asking around for you and I figured a ball thrown by a Lord would gain your attention easily."

"You're lucky my boss had informed me of it. As soon as I heard, I was out of the building and practically running to the Quarter."

He chuckled before his face turned serious, "Where is Rebekah? And Kol for that matter? He would never leave you alone willingly."

Elena explained to him what happened in New York as well as Virginia, being sure to gloss over the bit with Damon.

"He was shot trying to help me and I'm not sure if he completed the transition or not," she said quietly, twisting the hem of her corset nervously, "He promised he's find me if he changed… I care for him, Elijah."

He watched her, his eyes widening minutely at her admission. She had three men already wrapped around her finger, surely, she didn't need a fourth? He shook his thoughts away, giving her a gentle smile, "If you care for him, then that's all that matters. I will not stand in the way if he comes for you; you know that."

"He protected me," she whispered, her whiskey eyes meeting his, "He protected me knowing what I was. He stood against his own family so I could live, even if that meant his death."

Elijah reached out across the table, cupping her cheek delicately in his large hand, "It seems as if I have much to thank this man for. He protected you when Kol or myself couldn't and that alone is a feat worth recognition. You are irreplaceable, my darling, and I am thankful that you've made it this far on your own."

She turned her head and kissed his palm, "I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you. I was so worried that Finn would be back in England and that he might intercept the letter before you got it…I waited months before leaving Virginia after I'd sent it, just to be sure. Damon…he wanted to come with me. I know he was scared of me being alone."

"What name have you taken, sweet Elena?" He asked, a small smile ghosting his face, "I would hate to call you by the wrong name in public."

Elena gave him a sheepish smile, "Katherine Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" He asked, puzzled, "You decided to take Damon's last name?"

"If he's looking for me, it'll be easier for him to find me. I expect I'll go back to Elena Gilbert in time, but for the next decade or so, I'd rather be a Salvatore."

He smirked, "As you wish, little love. I know better than to question you."

She set down her now empty teacup, staring at the man across from her intently. She had missed the way his eyes always told more than his expressions, the way his jaw ticked when he was angry or concerned about something, the way he smiled only when he looked at her. He treated her as if she was above everything else, worth more than the world, and she enjoyed every second that she had ever spent with him.

"Are you tired?" He asked, pulling her from her memories.

She smiled, "Only if you are."

"Elena-"

"I've spent too much time sleeping alone," she said softly, standing and holding her hand out to him, "Don't make me do it anymore than I have to."

Elijah stood and took her hand in his, "As you wish."

* * *

Elijah awoke to the dull light of the sun filtering through the curtains of his balcony. He was instantly aware of the petite brunette on top of him; her limbs wrapped around him like ivy. He smiled and stroked her curls away from her face, noting how her fangs were still partially imbedded into his neck; she must've fallen asleep after feeding.

His left hand was buried in her hair, with his right hand reaching down and squeezing her left buttock lightly. For all intents, it was a natural response for him to hold her tightly, especially when she was as naked as he was.

Taking her to bed the night before had been a surprise to him. He hadn't expected her to jump him the way she had, nor had he assumed that's what she had wanted. He suspected she had simply missed the warmth of another body in her bed and he was eager to fulfill any wants she had. The sex had merely been the icing on top.

 _"_ _Little love, what_ are _you doing?" Elijah asked, looking down as she unbuttoned his shirt stealthily._

 _Elena had changed into a simple nightgown, sure to forgo her under things in order to execute the plan she had. She had missed him so much and the nature of a vampire was definitely carnally based. It had been too long since she had another in her bed and beneath her worry and anxiety, her nature had spiked infinitely._

 _"_ _I've missed you," she breathed against his bare chest once she had undone the buttons keeping him from her, "You've missed me, too."_

 _He groaned, catching his finger under her chin and tilting her face to look at him, "Of course, sweet Elena, I've missed you. However, I've missed more than just your body; I don't wish to be a rebound for the man you're truly missing."_

 _She paused. Who was she_ truly _missing? Finn, Kol…Damon. But she had missed Elijah just as much. If she were still human, the thought of choosing between lovers would've appalled her beyond reason. But, she was no longer human. A vampire wasn't meant to have just one lover, she was sure of that; her life was too long to restrict herself to one man. And she had never had more than one lover at any given time._

 _"_ _You're allowed to enjoy yourself," he murmured, stroking the side of her face gently when he noticed how quiet she had become, "And I'm not telling you that you must stay with a single man for the rest of your existence. Just remember the men whom are in love with you."_

 _She cocked her head at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not in love with me," she stated, knowing the answer easily._

 _"_ _I do love you," he replied, knowing exactly what he was saying._

 _She smiled widely at him, "Then, there isn't a problem."_

She snored softly, jerking from his thoughts and making him smile. He could feel his arousal trapped underneath her body and he shifted slightly, trying to avoid waking her up. He gritted his teeth when he felt her pull her fangs from his skin, relieved when she nuzzled her face more firmly against his neck.

Looking down, he felt his heart bloom at the innocent expression on her face. "Little love, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you happy," he said softly before adding even quieter, "My love for you knows no bounds."

* * *

The carriage ride back to the city was long. A storm a few nights ago had flooded the main roads and restricted access to nearly the Bayou. Elena sighed, picking at the lace of the new dress Elijah had had waiting for her as she looked out the tiny window, watching the fields pass her by.

"If you keep shredding your clothes, soon you'll have none," Elijah observed, watching her over the book in his hands, "Not that many men would object, however."

She sneered playfully at him before her eyes caught a spectacle outside. An older man was whipping a small black child, the child's cries ringing out into the forest. Her brow furrowed as she turned to Elijah, "I thought slavery had been demolished."

His lips pursed, "Not demolished, my dear. The Union won the war, however, the Confederacy has been granted time to adjust to life without the extra hands around their plantations."

"What you're saying is that they're being overlooked," she said flatly, watching the little boy sadly.

He nodded, "Essentially."

She bristled, "Well, I won't allow it." She knocked on the wood behind her, the front of the carriage, signaling the driver to stop. When the carriage slowed, she gathered her skirts and stepped out of it, not waiting to be helped down by their driver. She walked with purpose to the scene that made her gut wrench, not bothering to see if Elijah was following her.

The plantation owner looked at her with a scowl, "Get outta here, girl. This is no place for the likes of you."

Elena huffed, ignoring the man and walking to the boy, looking at the bloodied stripes along his back. Kneeling beside him, she turned his face to her and quietly asked, "Do you want to stay here?"

"No," the boy whimpered, careful to keep his voice low so his owner wouldn't hear him, "Please, Miss."

She nodded and stood, turning to the red-faced man with contempt, "What has this child down to deserve a beating?"

"He's not good at his job!" The man bellowed, cracking the whip menacingly in his hand, "He's a no-good, disrespectful-"

"Then surely his services are no longer required," she cut him off, reaching into the pouch on her skirt and pulling out a small bag of coins, "Allow me to remedy that situation."

The man caught the bag she flung at him, opening it and dumbly staring at the gold. Pocketing the gold, he sneered, "Take 'im if it's so important to you, then."

Elena watched as the man cracked his whip a final time before he turned and walked back to what she assumed was his home. She dropped to her knees beside the boy and stroked his cheek softly, "Now, sweetheart, what's your name?"

The young boy looked up at her and grimaced, "Mama couldn't name us until we turned ten, just incase the fever took us."

She pursed her lips as she thought. The boy needed a strong name, something that would credit his trials and not demean them. She smiled, brushing the dirt from his face, "You're a little warrior, aren't you, sweet? I shall call you…Marcellus."

* * *

 _Year 1874 – New Orleans, Louisiana_

"Come here, my love," Elena called to the boy she had raised as her own, "We don't want to be late, now do we?"

Marcel gave his mother a lopsided smile as he walked over to her and allowed her to adjust his bowtie accordingly. He knew that she wasn't truly his mother – their skin didn't match – but he could no longer remember his life before she and Elijah had taken him in. He was now thirteen and it was common practice that there would be a party in his honor at entering manhood. Elena felt that it was archaic to have a thirteen-year-old have such a thing, but apparently it was important.

The years had passed easily for Elena and Elijah, now distracted with having a child in their home. Elijah was initially displeased when she had insisted that the boy join their home, but he couldn't deny her the small happiness; he knew how important children were to women.

 _"_ _Elena, he will grow up eventually," Elijah had argued when Marcel had fallen asleep that night, "You do realize that he will begin to question why it is that we do not age."_

 _She huffed in frustration, "If he's old enough to ask, then he's old enough to know! I don't plan on keeping him in the dark forever."_

 _"_ _Fine," he conceded, pinching the bridge of his nose, "He can stay."_

"Mama, must I go tonight?" He asked, picking the hem of his jacket, a habit he had picked up from his mother.

Elena turned to him, her eyebrows puckered, "Do you not wish to, Marcellus?"

"I don't like being the center of attention," he mumbled, shuffling his feet slightly, "Mr. Elijah said it's a rite of passage to have a dinner in my honor, but I don't want to. I'd much rather stay at home with you and read."

She smiled and knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands as she spoke softly, "Marcellus Jacoby Gerard. You have been a man since the second you came into my life. Nothing will change that."

Marcel beamed at her, "I love you, Mama."

"And I love you, my little warrior."

* * *

"He's getting older," Elijah said quietly as they lay in bed that night.

Elena had one long leg thrown over his and her arm was around his waist with her head pillowed on his chest. She sighed and nodded, "I know."

The dinner for Marcel had been a success. Despite the color of his skin, many plantation owners were interested in marrying off their daughters to the adoptive son of a Lord. He and Elena had been approached multiple times to set up said marriage, yet Elena always politely declined. If her son was to marry, she wanted it to be for love.

His hand ran down her spine, gently trailing back and forth as she hummed in satisfaction. He smiled, "Are you cold, my love?"

She giggled and pulled back to look at him, "Are you offering to keep me warm?"

He wasted no time flipping her onto her back and removing the nightgown from her body. Hovering above her, he twisted a curl around his finger before letting it bounce back into its rightful place. "I've kept you warm for many nights now, why would tonight be any different?"

Grinning deviously, she reached between them and freed his cock from its cotton confinement. She spread her legs as he nestled between her thighs, his swollen head nudging against her tight entrance. Her back arched as he pushed inside, reveling in the warmth her walls always welcomed his cock with. Being inside her was like coming home; no other woman had ever matched it, human or otherwise.

Elena's nails dug painfully into his shoulders, small drops of blood escaping the wounds. She closed her eyes and gasped as he hit bottom, nudging against her cervix in a way that used to be painful. Gripping him closer, she moved her hips upwards to meet his thrusts, eager to have him as deep as possible inside her.

"Elena," he groaned, his arms winding around her and cradling her slight body against him. He was always worried that he would pound her right through the mattress and he tried to take precautions against that.

The way she writhed and gasped beneath him was almost enough to push him over the edge. He never got sick of her tightness or how responsive she was to him. She cried out as she convulsed around him, dragging him over the precipice with her. Her arms wound around him when he collapsed on top of her, lulling her into sleep.

* * *

 _Year 1876 – Covington, Alabama_

Damon was tired, but he refused to give up hope so soon. The Eastern states had been easy to go through; he had searched high and low for any traces of a Katherine or Elena and ended up only with dead ends. Being a vampire wasn't everything he thought it would be. When he woke up after being shot, his head hurt immensely and his gums felt as if they were trying to release razor blades.

 _The waning sunlight woke him, his blue eyes opening slowly and squinting when he saw the last rays of sunlight in the forest. He sat up slowly, his memories coming back to him in flashes._

 _He'd been shot._

 _He was protecting Elena-_

 _Elena!_

 _He jumped to his feet, his eyes roaming over the forest carefully, looking for any sign that she had been hurt. He calmed slightly, remembering how she had ran when he urged her to leave. He sat back down and relaxed. He had to find her._

Years had passed, but he had yet to hear a whisper of where she was staying. He was confident that she'd stay in the states; she'd never chance a return to England or Bulgaria without him. Alabama had been playing his home for the past year as he gathered resources for his upcoming journey. He was headed west, hoping that the newer states could shed some light on where Elena had disappeared.

Currently, he was masquerading as a driver for a rich family. He had learned from Elena not to draw attention and therefore had tried to blend in as much as possible with medial jobs. He had been lucky by coming across a witch within the first year as a vampire that had made him a daylight ring in exchange for offering her family protection. He readily agreed and was bound to the Bennett family without a second thought.

"Mr. Salvatore," the soft voice of the Lady of the house called, "We'll be needing to depart soon."

Damon looked up at the blonde and nodded, "Of course, my Lady. I'll have the horses ready."

She smiled, "Thank you. You may also want to take a few of your personal belongings as well. My brothers and I have decided that this will be a bit of a…scenic trip. We'd like to see the west."

On this inside, he was floored. He could still manage to be paid while looking for his beloved. He smiled brightly, "Yes, my Lady. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _Year 1877 – Jackson, Mississippi_

"I know what you are."

Damon looked up from putting away the bags at the back of the carriage. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the blonde in front of him. Sure, she was pretty and she had a nice body, but nothing compared to his Elena. The need for a woman had only grown since transitioning, but he couldn't betray Elena by sating his needs with another.

"Don't play coy," she smirked, handing him another bag from the ground. They had been holed up in the capitol for more than enough time in her opinion and she finally convinced them to move on. She giggled slightly, "We're friends, are we not?"

"You're my employer," he said flatly, securing the makes with a leather strap before wiping his hands on his trousers, "I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure, my Lady."

She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully, "You're still new. And I'm sure you've felt the… _needs_ that we all have. I've watched you long enough to know that you're like us." She paused and pursed her lips, "However, you feed from animals. That is truly disgusting, you know, but you cover your tracks extremely well."

"My sire taught me well," he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper. He had observed Elena when he was still human; he knew how to get away with things and move as if he was never there at all. He just wished she had been around to help him through the transition itself.

"Rebekah, please stop pestering the help," the tall brunette said as he approached the carriage, a dull look on his face, "We must be going as soon as possible."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh, _please_. If it weren't for me, Finn, you and Kol would still be waist deep in the city whores' knickers."

Finn blushed and looked down. He wasn't proud of cheating on his wife, but he had accepted her as dead; a bit of pleasure was called for, certainly.

"Now, where's Kol?" She asked, peering about the streets as if he would suddenly appear, "I'd hate to have another body on our hands."

"Rebekah!" Finn chastised, his eyes flickering to Damon.

"Oh, please," she sighed, "I'd forgotten how dull your senses are. He's a vampire, too."

"And I suspect you turned him?"

"Of course not! He was telling me of his sire before you so rudely interrupted."

Damon straightened. He had to be on his game if they were going to question him about Elena. He knew that there were others out there looking for her, particularly her crazy husband, and he couldn't afford to slip up. Who knew whom else these vampires were in contact with? If he wasn't careful, he could get Elena killed.

"So," Rebekah prompted, turning her blue gaze to the raven-haired man, "We've yet to come across another vampire while we've been in the states. We're originally from Europe-"

Red flag number one.

"-and we haven't turned anyone. All vampires descend from us, sweetling-"

Red flag number two.

"-and my brothers and I have been trying to keep track of our children and their fledglings."

 _Brothers?_

 _Ding ding ding_.

Red flag number three.

Damon looked closely at Finn, hoping that his instincts were wrong. He recalled everything had ever said about her former life and remembered that the man she was married to had many brothers, yet only one sister. She said she had lived with a brother and sister once they left Europe and that she was separated when her husband happened upon her.

"Who is your sire?" Finn asked, looking down his straight nose at the younger man.

"Katherine Pierce," Damon answered instantly, hating that he had to demean his beloved by calling her by another name, "She was a guest at my home when I was still human."

Rebekah observed him closely for a second before turning to her brother, "Go find Kol, would you? I'd like to leave before morning comes."

Finn nodded and headed off in search of his wayward brother.

The blonde scrunched her nose as she smiled, "Now that he's gone, tell me the truth. I don't want to compel you."

Damon sighed and gave her the most honest look he could muster, "I don't know what her true name was. She posed as an orphan from Georgia and my family took her in. The town was filled with vampire hysteria and she was taken. I saved her, but at the expense of my own life-"

"Do you regret it?" Rebekah asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

"No. I'd do it again in a heartbeat for her."

She nodded, "Good. I believe you to be telling the truth. Perhaps, you can look for her as my brother and I look for someone as well."

* * *

 _Year 1886 – New Orleans, Louisiana_

"I still don't agree with it," Elena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at the man sitting opposite of her, "He's just a boy-"

"Marcellus is a man," Elijah corrected her, taking a sip of the liquor in his hand, "He is of age and he was able to make the decision for himself."

She looked over and sighed at the sight of her pseudo-son dead on the floor. He had been begging to be changed to be like them since he turned twenty. Now, five years later, Elijah had finally given in and allowed the boy to transition, snapping his neck himself. Elena had been mortified when she walked into the study to see him that way, but was quickly consoled by Elijah.

"I suppose," she conceded, "But I must find a witch who's able to make him a daylight ring. He can't be condemned to darkness."

He nodded thoughtfully, "There's a witch in the Quarter that's extremely powerful. Perhaps, I could go speak with her."

"What's her name? I'll take care of it. He's my son."

He pursed his lips, but supplied, "Her name is Marie Laveau-"

"She's been dead for half a decade-"

"Marie Laveau, yes, but her daughter, also named Marie, is still practicing," Elijah said with a smirk, "It would probably be in our best interest to ask her. She doesn't shun vampires like the normal Quarter witches, nor does she practice ancestral magic. She should be able to create the ring without a problem with the right incentive."

"Right incentive?" Elena repeated with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"She'll probably want a bit of blood to ensure the deal. However, I'd like to see if she'd accept money in lieu of that. Vampire blood is too precious, especially yours being tainted by your doppelganger heritage."

* * *

Elena walked down the streets of the Quarter hesitantly. She hated being out alone at night when she wasn't sure where Finn was lurking, but the thought of Marcel gave her enough courage to push on.

The part of the city that belonged to the witches was almost always brimming with music and laughter, but since the death of the original Marie, the little area was quiet and dark. It was normal for witches to grieve for at least a decade, and Elena worried about intruding on that time, but she was desperate. The ancestral witches wouldn't be able to make a ring without angering the spirits and Marie Laveau was the only witch with enough power to create such a thing.

Approaching a large building, Elena sighed. She couldn't go back after this. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door, grateful when it opened almost immediately. She was ushered inside and brought into a parlor filled with books and jars of things she'd rather not know.

"A little white girl in this part of the Quarter won't go unnoticed for long."

Elena turned and met her hostess with a small smile. Marie was tall and willowy, much like her mother was, with a white cloth wrapped around her head and colorful clothes adorning her body. Her brown eyes swept over Elena appraisingly.

"I wasn't sure what they meant when they said you were different," Marie said, motioning for Elena to sit in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. Taking a seat opposite, she turned to face the vampiress, "But I can see it now. You walk among the living, yet you haven't lived for a very long time, _ma cherie_."

She nodded, folding her hands in her lap, "It's true. I haven't been human for almost four hundred years."

"And you've been running for that long, too." The witch smiled when Elena's mouth dropped open before she continued, "I can see glimpses of time. I know what you've done and why you did it. I know what is happening and what is to come. But, what I don't know is how you'll face the future. Will you run? Or will you defend what is yours?"

"It was difficult, but she accepted the payment," Elena announced as she handed a small silken bag to Elijah, "It's simple and it shouldn't draw too much attention."

* * *

Meeting with the witch had caused Elena to become paranoid. She never put too much stock in a witch's abilities before and it bothered her that Marie had seemingly known that she would be facing trouble soon. Damon hadn't found her yet and she knew that Kol and Rebekah were looking as well, but who would find her first? If Finn was with his family, then she would simply have to leave. She couldn't go through seeing him again; once had already been painful enough.

Elijah took the bag and peered inside, nodding in approval, "This will do fine. I'm sure he'll be pleased when he awakes."

"He's not awake yet?" She asked, a hint of worry coloring her voice. Her brows puckered as she remembered her own 'death' and she sighed. It had taken her far longer to wake and had caused Kol to think he had truly killed her.

"I moved him to his room," he said, waving his hand in dismissal, "He'll be disoriented at first and I'd rather him be somewhere familiar."

* * *

 _Year 1887 – Baton Rouge, Louisiana_

Rebekah looked up from her place on the bed, eyeing Damon wearily as he dressed. He was always so eager to leave her bed and it irked her.

"You'd think I was poisonous," she bit out, her blue eyes flashing, "I've never treated you with anything but kindness-"

"It's not right," he cut in, buttoning up his trousers and straightening his shirt, "I feel as if I'm cheating on…Katherine and I can't do that to her."

The blonde threw her head back and laughed, "And you don't think she's doing the exact same thing? We're _vampires_ , Damon. We can't live without pleasures of the _flesh_."

He cringed. He knew that Elena's libido was high and that she probably hadn't waited for him, but it didn't matter. He had wanted to be clean and untouched for her in his vampire state. A first of sorts.

He sighed and pulled on his boots. He looked at his bedmate, "Are we still planning on heading to New Orleans tomorrow? Kol and Finn said they wanted-"

"Yes, my idiot brothers will be staying here and heading a little further west," the blonde said, rolling over and displaying her bare backside to him. She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "It will just be the two of us in that large city."

Damon grimaced, but nodded, "I'll ready the horses. We'll leave at daybreak."

* * *

 _Year 1887 – New Orleans, Louisiana_

"Mother, would a walk in the Quarter help?" Marcel asked, looking down at Elena with worry.

A year had passed since his transformation and he had adjusted just as well as Elena had. He took to vampirism easily, showing restraint well beyond his years. However, while he had been thriving, Elena had been declining. Her depression had returned full force and often left her as bad as she was when she and Kol lived in Austria.

Elijah and Marcel were at a loss at what to do. Her moods were getting bleaker and bleaker, leaving her as just a shell. She didn't feed, she didn't move. She stayed in the study that looked over the plantation and contemplated everything and nothing all at once. She had the thought to slip of her daylight ring in the early morning many times, but always chickened out.

It had almost been a quarter of a century since she last seen Damon and it was taking its toll. She yearned to know if he was alive or not, if he completed the transition of allowed himself to wither away without tasting human blood. It had taken a long time before Finn had found her in New York and now, since the states were still being discovered, perhaps Damon was just being thorough in his search.

She looked up and smiled at Marcel, "It would be lovely." Her voice was huskier than it used be, causing her to wince at the sound. Shaking off her insecurities, she stood, brushing the wrinkles from her gown, "Let me change and then we shall go."

Marcel brightened, a smile gracing his face, "I'll have the driver ready the carriage. I'll be waiting in the foyer."

* * *

"Lady Katherine!" A merchant called from the bakery, a smile on her face, "How are you feeling? Lord Mikaelson has been most quiet about your health."

Elijah had spread the rumor that his 'wife' had been bedridden with an unknown illness. He had no other choice when she refused to visit the city of accompany him to events. The city loved Elena and knowing that she was ill was upsetting for them.

The merchant took in Elena's pale face and frail body, her mouth puckering in a frown, "My Lady, forgive me, but you do not look as if you feel well. Has your physician given you permission to be out of bed?"

Elena gave her a demure smile, "Some fresh air will do me well, I'm sure. I've missed the city so much and I simply couldn't decline an outing with my son." Marcel smiled beside her, and she paused slightly, "How has business been, Matilda? Not too horrid, I hope."

The merchant, Matilda, shook her head, a wide smile on her face, "Not at all, my Lady! Business has been very good since the dock reopened. I sell out of my meat pies every day before noon. The sailors are wonderful for business."

Marcel watched critically as his mother interacted with the merchants, smiling when she seemed to be her usual self. He had been so worried about her, but Elijah assured him repeatedly that she would pull out of it when she was ready and not a moment before. Elijah remembered the worried letters that Kol had written to him when they lived in Paris, begging for advice on how to save her, yet he only replied with a single sentence.

 _You cannot save those who do not wish to be saved_.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Elena stumbled against him. Looking down, he frowned in worry, "Mother, are you all right?"

The doppelganger nodded feebly, "Just a lot of exertion for my first day out and about."

He gritted his teeth, but held his tongue. He knew that she would be replenished if she would feed, yet she seemed intent not to. However, he respected her decisions.

"Marcel! Do you have a moment?"

He turned and saw a young woman smiling and beckoning him to her shop. He turned to his mother, "Mother-"

"Go, Marcellus," she smiled, a knowing glint in her eye, "I'll be wandering the shops. If I get too tired, I'll ask the driver to take me home."

* * *

Damon walked quietly throughout the glowing city. In his years since his transition he had seen many cities, but none so lively as New Orleans. Night was beginning to fall, but the residents didn't seem to mind. Music flowed out on the streets from the pubs and restaurants, creating a medley of jazz.

Rebekah had decided to turn in for the night since they arrived so late and he hadn't been tired yet. Besides, he had yet to feed, too, and needed some sustenance for the days ahead. He was always sure to clean up his messes should he indulge on human blood and it seemed as if that would be the cuisine of choice. Rebekah had warned him of the stories of werewolves in these parts and he didn't want to piss one off when there was no cure available.

Women were tittering on the sidewalks, exchanging the latest gossip that they could, each with a smile sneered on their face.

"Did you hear that the Lady was scene in the Quarter today?" One asked, causing him to slink closer.

Another woman shook her head, "It was a shock for Matilda! She said she hadn't seen her in almost a year and then she comes out of her _negro_ son's arm, bold as brass! I knew there was something wrong with her, but why the Lord decided upon marrying the little chit is beyond me. She was an immigrant you know."

The first woman laughed, "An _immigrant_? Lord Mikaelson would never stoop that low."

"No, no, it's true!" A third woman cut in, her small beady eyes darting between her friends, "She worked in the lower wards as a seamstress for a year or two before he showed up. It's rumored that they knew each other in Europe."

The second woman smiled, "Would explain that last name of hers. _Salvatore_. Bold as brass, that one, I tell you."

Damon stilled completely. He had no relatives from Europe. His grandfather was the last of the Salvatores and he moved to America before his father was born. He turned away from the gossipers, his heart and mind heavy with the possibilities. Would Elena use his last name to help him? Or was it a completely unrelated person?

He sighed and walked further into the heart of the Quarter, watching as the street keepers lit the streetlights. The shops were beginning to close around him and he watched as the merchants shooed customers away from their stores, eager to get home to their families.

A young woman walked out of a dress shop with forced lightness, as if she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her hair was curled under her hat and her coat concealed her clothing with ease. His brow creased. There was something familiar about this woman, but he didn't know what.

He followed her at a distance, noticing that she seemed a little unsteady in her gait. She hugged her coat tighter around her, keeping her head down as she walked the streets as if she knew them. She paused, leaning heavily on the side of a building and the sound of her labored breathing reached Damon's ears. She was struggling and he wasn't sure why.

All of his thoughts of feeding went out of his head as concern for the woman bloomed deep in his chest. He would never hurt someone who was already struggling.

He watched in slow motion as her heel caught on the sidewalk, her body twisting to avoid the fall. Without thinking, he vamp sped to her, catching her in his arms with ease before she met the ground.

"Miss, are you all right?" Damon asked, beginning to tilt her hat back so he could see her face. She was still breathing at least.

"D-Damon?"

He stilled before tugging the hat off her head, pins and all. His heart burst as he drank in her familiar amber eyes and smile. But something was wrong. Her skin was no longer sun-kissed, her lips dry and cracked. Her eyes even lacked their usual fire and it worried him.

"Sweetheart, what's happened to you?"

A sob broke free from her chest as her arms wound around his neck, pulling him close to her as her tears wet his chest.

He held her back tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

She sobbed, pulling back for a moment and staring into his ocean eyes, "I _missed_ you _so_ much."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize for my absence! I'll be doing a double upload to make up for it. Look for the next chapter by Sunday!**

 **This is sort of a wrap up chapter, but still important.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _Year 1887 – New Orleans, Louisiana_

Rebekah trailed Damon's scent, hoping to come across him sooner rather than later. She had received word that Kol and Finn would be joining them in New Orleans shortly and she didn't want him to be surprised.

A familiar scent tickled her nose as she turned onto another street, her eyes instantly seeing the man she sought with another woman in his arms. She rolled her eyes, wondering why he couldn't be more conspicuous, especially in a new town.

" _I missed you so much._ "

The blonde stopped as the voice reached her ears. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be this easy after all this time. She vamp sped to the couple, holding her hand over her mouth when Elena looked up at her.

"It's true," she gasped, tears wetting her eyes as she fell to her knees on the other side of Elena, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Elena turned to doe eyes to the blonde and smiled brightly, "Oh, Rebekah, no need to be so dramatic."

Damon looked between the women, glad that his theory was correct. He finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms and he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

"When was the last time you fed?" Rebekah asked sharply, taking in the doppelganger's appearance.

"She hasn't," a new voice said from behind them.

Damon was instantly on the defensive. Standing, he swooped Elena into his arms and cradled her against his chest as his eyes sought out the man.

The young man smiled menacingly, "I suggest you put down my mother."

"Marcellus-" Elena protested weakly.

"No," he said, cutting her off and striding over to her, practically toe-to-toe with the man holding her, "Mr. Elijah should be the only one touching you like that."

"Listen here you little-"

"Mr. Elijah?" Rebekah interrupted, ignoring Damon's glare before she looked to Elena, "Elijah's here?"

Elena motioned for Damon to put her down and he did so reluctantly, keeping a firm hand on her waist to keep her from toppling over. She looked at the blonde and gave her a small smile, "I wrote to him while I was in Virginia. I told him to meet me here when I learned of the…vampire _problem_ in Mystic Falls. I couldn't be alone again, 'Bekah."

Marcel looked between the two women, "Mother, do you know this lady?"

"This, Marcellus," she motioned to Rebekah, "Is your aunt. Elijah is her brother by blood. Her name is Rebekah."

Marcel took Rebekah's hand and brushed a kiss across the back of her knuckles, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rebekah."

* * *

"Finn and Kol are on their way back," Rebekah said, pouring tea for her guests before sitting across from Damon and Elena on the couch in their hotel room, "We don't have much time."

Marcel had been sent to the plantation to fetch Elijah, sure that the Original would want to see his sister. He bid his goodbyes to his mother before disappearing into the night.

Elena sat up a little straighter, her eyes widening, "You've been traveling with Finn this entire time?" Her eyes went back and forth between Damon and Rebekah, anger slowly beginning to seep through her features, "You've been _hunting_ me? What was your plan? That you'd get to me before he did?"

"It worked out, sweetheart-"

"No!" Elena shouted as she stood, the delicate teacup in her hand shattering on the floor, "It was by _dumb luck_ that you managed to find me before Finn did. Nothing more, nothing less. I have made a life for myself here."

Rebekah sighed, glaring at the broken china, "We're not proposing that you uproot. We're merely saying that it might be beneficial if you simply…hide until we pass through town."

"I'm not leaving her," Damon said strongly, his jaw ticking in anger.

"Yes, and once Kol finds out she's here, he won't leave her either," Rebekah mused, her blue eyes observing Damon quietly. There would be hell to pay when Kol realized that Damon was as involved with Elena as he was and she wasn't looking forward to that. Elena was the only one who was capable of calming Kol when he was upset and it had been a very _rough_ sixty years.

Elena looked away at the blonde's words. She knew they were true, but that didn't lessen the hurt that she felt. How was she to choose between Kol and Damon? And then there was Elijah…but he wasn't in love with her as she had thought she was with him.

"He'll just have to deal with it," the raven-haired man said arrogantly.

* * *

When everyone had calmed down as much as they could, they decided to retire for the evening. Once Elijah had arrived, Rebekah insisted on talking to him and figuring out their next strategy to protect Elena.

Meanwhile, Elena sat outside Damon's bedroom door, her mind going a mile a minute. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep putting everyone in danger just for her own safety. Finn wasn't as dangerous as he once was, she was sure of that, and she knew that she could protect herself better now that she was a vampire. Elijah had risked a lot for her by taking her in and now Rebekah was trying to do the same.

She had done enough to separate their family and she could no longer be responsible for that.

The door slowly opened behind her and she looked up, meeting Damon's blue eyes.

"I can hear you thinking from my bed," he said with a smile, offering her his hand and helping her to her feet, "Come on, sweetheart."

She allowed herself to be pulled to his bed. She allowed herself to accept his gentle touches and eager kisses. When would she see him again? When would she feel this way again?

"Just for tonight," she whispered to herself when he pulled her pantaloons off and was cradled between her thighs.

Damon looked down at her with wonder. She was the woman he would want for the rest of his existence and no other had ever, nor would ever compare to her. His thumb stroked her olive cheek softly as he bent his head to kiss her before thrusting gently inside of her.

She gasped into his mouth, overwhelmed at the feeling of being complete. It had never been like this before with him. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving behind scratches that healed before he could think about them. She pulled him as close to her as she could, begging for that final surrender that would make her feel at peace with her choice.

When she cried out beneath him, Damon lost himself in her tight heat. His head went to the crook of her neck as his warm breath fluttered across her skin. He had missed her touch, her taste, her smell. He had missed everything that was Elena.

Later, they lay on their sides, watching each other intently.

"Do you remember where we first met?" She asked, breaking the calm that had settled into the room.

He smiled, "The forest around my family's home."

"I've never been as happy as I was when I was there," Elena whispered, her dark eyes begging him to understand. She sighed and cuddled closer to him, pushing him onto his back so she could lay her head on his chest. "When the time comes, you have to find me."

"Find you?" He echoed, his brows furrowing, "I'm not leaving you, Elena. It took too long to find you this time."

Pulling away, she reached up and cupped his pale cheek, "You won't have a choice, my love. Just remember."

And with that, she flicked her wrist to the side and snapped his neck.

* * *

Damon awoke with light drifting through the curtains of his hotel room. He was groggy and had a headache. Looking around, he noticed that Elena was no longer in bed with him and he panicked.

 _"_ _I've never been as happy as I was when I was there," she whispered, "When the time comes, you have to find me."_

When the time comes?

He was pulled from his thoughts with a sharp cry coming from the main room of their suite. Pulling on his trousers, he ventured out to see Rebekah and Elijah gathered around a note.

"What happened?" He asked dumbly, his blue eyes focusing on the note.

Rebekah sniffed, "She's gone. Elena left."

Damon reached for the note in Elijah's hand and he handed it over.

 _"To my family,_

 _I'm sorry that I must do this, but it is imperative that it be done._

 _I refuse to live a life in fear, a life in hiding, and a life in shame._

 _I have done enough to hurt the Mikaelson name and I can no longer stand by and allow myself to destroy it further._

 _Family is the strongest bond that we have in this life and I cannot bring it upon myself to sever those bonds._

 _When the time comes for us to be together again, I hope that we are all healed and whole._

 _I pray that we can overcome this, but please do not come looking for me._

 _I need to live my own life, as do you all._

 _Forgive me if you can._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Elena Petrova"_

Damon handed the note back silently, not trusting himself to speak. She had trusted him enough to tell him where she was going. But he knew it wasn't time to find her.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	26. Epilogue

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this story :)**

 **I've come to love it, I think more so than any of my others.**

 **I might be planning a sequel for it, I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _September 13, 2009_

A baby blue '69 Camaro tore through the streets of Mystic Falls as the sun was rising. The man behind the wheel was wearing a leather jacket over his close and a pair of dark sunglasses. The sun was barely beginning to make an appearance as he drove the streets he used to walk every day in his youth.

The sleepy town was just beginning their day and he was glad that he had the nerve to leave late the night before.

Damon Salvatore had done what she had asked of him. He had waited. He had waited for as long as he could.

If the time wasn't _now_ then he would be lost.

He had helped the Originals through their grief of losing her, but he kept his mouth shut tight when he was asked about where she might be. He wouldn't abuse her trust in him; he would never do that to the woman he loved.

The plantation home that he had known as a child was long destroyed in a fire shortly after he was killed. However, Stefan had managed to rebuild a home for himself and his family that was later used as a Boarding House in the '60's. Damon had kept abreast with his family's land and wealth, all while accumulating his own.

He had heard whispers of a young woman with chocolate curls and brown eyes living in the small town for about a year. Apparently, she had shown up out of nowhere and slowly integrated herself with the charming townspeople without a problem.

Damon knew it was her. He _knew_ it was Elena.

He had gathered his things the night before from where he was staying in New York and headed to Virginia nearly as fast as he could. There was something inside of him telling him that it was time and he couldn't simply ignore it.

He had seen what he cared to of the world. After breaking off from Rebekah and Elijah, he ventured out on his own. He made mental notes of all the places he wanted to take Elena and all the places he thought she wouldn't like. He wanted to share his immortality with her and see everything new through her eyes.

The Camaro rumbled up to the circle drive of the Boarding House and he cut the engine. The house looked well maintained and he thought that was odd. No one had lived there since Zach, the youngest and last Salvatore, had moved to the West Coast, leaving the home deserted.

Getting out of the car, he pulled his sunglasses off and tossed them into the passenger seat. He pulled his black t-shirt back into place over his dark wash jeans and began walking towards the front door. His boots crunched the gravel beneath his feet as he walked before stopping in his tracks.

Damon could sense that he wasn't alone anymore. He turned and looked behind him, the forest glaring back at him.

 _"_ _Do you remember where we first met?" She asked, breaking the calm that had settled into the room._

 _He smiled, "The forest around my family's home."_

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were leading him to the forest. It was like a pull that he couldn't resist, not that he wanted to.

The woods opened up into a clearing before a lake. His blue eyes instantly focused on a figure in white, sitting near the edge of it.

His heart nearly stopped, if it had been able, when he recognized the riotous brown curls.

She turned and gave him the most dazzling smile that he had ever seen.

Damon vamp sped to her, offering her his hand to help her up from the mossy ground. She took it delicately, her white dress flowing around her gently.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Elena said softly, leaning against his chest.

He smirked, "Wild horses couldn't have kept me away."

She reached out and drew her fingers along the dark stubble coating his cheek, "I think I rather like this look."

He chuckled at how prim and proper she sounded, "You still sound like the last time we were together."

"And you sound completely different," she observed, looking at him critically, "But I seem to like it. Especially the clothes."

"All for you, honey," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers teasingly, "All for you."

Elena pulled away from the kiss and she smiled slightly, "You once told me something and I have to wonder if it's still true."

His blue eyes locked onto her chocolate ones, "And what would that be?"

"You told me that you loved me before you died," she whispered, her brows creasing as she fought of the insecurity threatening to bubble through, "Do you still?"

Damon cradled her face in his hands, a smile creeping across his face, "I never stopped."

* * *

 **I've already got a few ideas for a Delena and an Elejah story, however I'll be taking a little break from TVD/TO for a little while. And, when I finally do put up new stories, they will be written in their entirety to help me stay on track with updating!**

 **I've actually been considering trying out the Harry Potter fandom for a little while, so that will probably take up some of my time before I return to TVD/TO.**

 **For those of you waiting for AMOLAD to be updated, I've decided to wait until the end of TO's season to finish the story so I can tie up loose ends and such.**

 **I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA. Especially a beta for my HP work when I get it rolling. If you have any HP suggestions/pairings you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment or pm me! I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me for this story. I swear that I have the best readers! Especially Alyn and HCookie, you guys are great!**

 **See ya on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
